Un Sufrimiento Exquisito
by AndreaXAlexein
Summary: Hola amig@s, bueno este es el primer capítulo de nuestra tercer y ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito". Esta parte trata principalmente sobre la vida de pareja de Diego y Shira. Espero que les guste y comenzamos (Rated T porsiacaso, de todas maneras avisare que contenido tiene, si lo amerita).
1. Capitulo 1: Amor

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 1: "Amor"**

**(Alexein) Hola amigos, bueno este es el primer capítulo de nuestra tercer y ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste y continuamos…**

**En el capitulo anterior… (Me refiero al último de la segunda parte)**

Shira: (Apoya su cabeza en la de él y dice) ¿vamos a casa? (Frota su cara en el cuello de Diego)

Diego: (Sonríe) si Shira… vamos a casa… (Luego siguen su camino)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Luego de llegar al camino que baja la montaña deciden descansar un momento…**

Lily: (Mira a Shira quien iba un poco cansada debido a sus heridas) bien descansaremos un momento aquí (Se acerca a Shira)

Shira: (Ve a Lily a los ojos y le dice) no tienes porque detenerte por mi… ni siquiera estoy cansada… (Físicamente no lo demostraba)

Diego: (Le da un beso a Shira y luego le dice tiernamente) tranquila Shira… solo es por tu bien (La hace sentarse)

Shira: (Lo besa nuevamente) si tu lo dices… (Se queda sentada apoyada en Diego)

Shahira: (Camina hacia una pequeña arboleada y dice) vamos Lily… (Sonríe a lo lejos)

Lily: (La mira con los ojos entrecerrados) –que quera esta vez- (Luego de pensarlo un poco la sigue)

Shahira: (Se estira) ¿y tu novio? (Cierra los ojos burlándose)

Lily: (Se enfada) ¡Que no es mi novio! (La mira muy enfadada)

Shahira: (La mira de reojo) entonces no te importaría que… tu sabes… que me acerque más a él (Sonríe)

Lily: (Abre completamente los ojos) ¡Ah! que… no… claro que no… (Le clava la mirada a Shahira)

Shahira: (Sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza) hay niñita… mira será mejor que… (De pronto aparece Alex)

Alex: (Se para frente a ellas) ¿qué hacen? (No podía dejar de mirar a Lily)

Shahira: (Mira a Lily y luego sonríe malvadamente) nada… solo hablábamos cosas de chicas (Lily se sonroja)

Alex: (Bosteza) siempre eh tenido la curiosidad de saber que son las conversaciones de chicas (Mira a Shahira a los ojos)

Shahira: (Camina alrededor de Alex quedando detrás de él y le dice provocadoramente) nos preguntábamos sobre quien te parece más atractiva de nosotras dos… ahora que estas aquí nos puedes sacar de esa duda… (Ve a Lily quien solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada)

Alex: (Se queda sin palabras al escucharla) bueno yo… -vamos Alex esta es tu oportunidad- (Suspira y responde) bueno no quiero decir que no seas atractiva… de hecho es muy hermosa… pero siempre me ah parecido atractiva Lily (Traga saliva esperando la reacción de ambas)

Lily: (Ríe burlándose de Shahira) ves el me encuentra más atractiva a mi… -un momento que acaba de decir- (Mira a Alex fijamente) ¿de verdad lo crees? (Todavía lo intentaba creer)

Alex: (Dice avergonzado) de verdad Lily… siempre has llamado mi atención (Se queda callado)

Lily: (Se acerca a Alex y le da un largo beso) –porque hago esto…- (No podía dejar de besarlo ni él a ella)

Shahira: (Sonríe) –bueno creo que eh logrado algo hoy- (Luego se va sin ser vista)

Alex: (Luego de unos largos quince segundos dejan de besarse) ¿eso es lo que piensas Lily? (Lily le da otro beso)

Lily: (Deja de besarlo) ¿eso responde tu pregunta? (Lo mira con una leve sonrisa provocadora)

Alex: (La mira fijamente a los ojos) te amo… (Se acerca a darle un beso y Lily lo esquiva inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda)

Lily: (Da unos pasos hacia atrás) creo que estas yendo muy rápido… (Dice muy cortante)

Alex: (Baja la mirada confuso) entonces creo que no entendí bien tu respuesta (Respira profundamente)

Lily: (Estaba confundida al verse en tal situación con respecto a sus emociones) es que no se cómo reaccionar… han pasado varias cosas útilmente… que yo… (Se sienta)

Alex: (Se sienta a su lado) tranquila… te entiendo… (La abrasa)

**Volviendo con Diego y Shira… ellos seguían sentados uno al lado del otro charlando…**

Diego: (No podía dejar de mirar a Shira) no puedo pensar en cómo hubiera sido mi vida si no te hubiera conoció… te amo Shira (La besa de la nada)

Shira: (Luego de separar sus labios ellos abren poco a poco sus ojos) nunca pensé sentir esto por alguien… te amo Diego (Sonríe)

Diego: (Se pone serio de la nada y le pregunta) ¿Por qué yo? (Su mira cae al suelo)

Shira: (No entiende la pregunta) ¿Por qué tu?... ¿a qué te refieres? (Mira a Diego intrigada)

Diego: (Dice con un tono bajo) ¿Por qué Shira? ¿Por qué enamoraste de mi?... solo piénsalo, soy tu primer amor y tal vez no sea tu verdadero amor… (La mira a los ojos)

Shira: (Al ver a Diego a los ojos ve que no estaba bromeando) si tienes razón… solo que de verdad creo… no… siento que te podría amar por toda la eternidad… ¿y tú? (Sonríe subiéndole el animo a Diego)

Diego: (Besa a Shira y luego dice) tu me has iluminado el camino… y es a tu lado (Vuelven a besarse)

Shira: (Bota a Diego de espaldas mientras lo sigue besando) ¿me deseas? (Dijo tomando una pausa y luego lo volvió a besar)

Diego: (Estaba hipnotizado por Shira) si… (No podía dejar de besarla)

Shira: (Al inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante y siente un dolor desgarrador en su abdomen) maldición… (Se lanza al suelo mientras se quejaba)

Diego: (Se para de inmediato y intenta calmar a Shira) Tranquila Shira… respira profundamente… (Shira logra calmarse)

Shira: (El dolor disminuyo a un nivel aceptable) lo arruine… (Sonríe adolorida)

Diego: (Le sonríe calmándola) tranquila… todo a su tiempo ¿recuerdas? (Ríe junto son Shira)

**Luego de unos minutos, llegan Alex, Shahira y Lily…**

Lily: (Suspira viendo al cielo) bueno nos tenemos que continuar… (Se estira)

**Luego Diego ayuda a Shira para que se pare y luego los cinco siguen su camino de vuelta… como debió de ser desde un principio….**

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein) Y así termina nuestro primer capítulo de nuestra tercer y ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**

**(Alexein) Si se preguntan, ¿Por qué ese título?, lo entenderán muy pronto… Jeje…**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un Sufrimiento Exquisito

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 2: "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"**

**(Alexein) Hola amigos, bueno este es el segundo capítulo de nuestra tercer y ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**(Andrea) ¡Hola!, quiero decirles que he vuelto a escribir junto con Alexein en esta última parte (para los que no saben yo soy la encargada de resaltar las emociones y acciones, es decir lo que aparece entre paréntesis) bueno continuamos…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Luego de unos minutos, llegan Alex, Shahira y Lily…**

Lily: (Suspira viendo al cielo) bueno nos tenemos que continuar… (Se estira)

**Luego Diego ayuda a Shira para que se pare y luego los cinco siguen su camino de vuelta… como debió de ser desde un principio….**

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Mientras caminaban Shira pensaba seriamente sobre su relación con Diego…**

Shira: (Caminaba distraída mientras pensaba) –Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida… nunca había sentido esto por alguien- (Su mirada reflejada un profunda tristeza)

Diego: (Nota a Shira distraída mientras caminaba) – ¿Que tendrá?... estará pensando aun sobre lo que paso antes... mejor se lo pregunto- ¿Qué ocurre Shira? (Ambos se detienen)

Shira: (Suspira al detenerse) ¿te acuerdas como me llamabas cuando recién nos conocimos? (Mira a Diego aun poco triste)

Diego: (Toma una pausa para pensar y luego le dice) como voy a olvidar como le decía a mi… Gatita… (Le sonríe tiernamente a Shira)

Shira: (Besa a Diego apasionadamente) – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hemos podido estar juntos?- (Deja de besar a Diego y comienza a llorar desconsolada)

**Los demás se detienen unos metros más adelante al escuchar a Shira llorar… **

Alex: (Ve que Shahira y Lily tenían la intención de ir con ellos y las detiene) no… déjenlos solos… (Luego sigue caminando y con un gesto hace que Shahira y Lily lo sigan)

Lily: (Se detiene a mirarlos de reojo) –Te necesita Diego… más de lo que crees- (Sigue su camino)

**Diego no lograba entender la repentina reacción de Shira… **

Diego: (Estaba muy confundido) ¿Tranquila Shira? ¿Qué te sucede? (Intentaba calmarla sin lograrlo)

Shira: (Apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de Diego y dice con dificultad) ¿Por qué Diego?... ¿Por qué no hemos podido estar juntos? (Lo mira a los ojos exigiéndole una respuesta)

Diego: (Cierra los ojos al escuchar la misma pregunta que él se había hecho antes) –Aun no encuentro una respuesta para eso… no sabes cuánto eh sufrido por esa pregunta- (Suspira y luego le dice) aun no lo sé… aun no sé porque hemos tenido que sufrir tanto solo por unos pequeños momentos de felicidad juntos… (Le lame sus lágrimas)

**De pronto una roca que estaba cerca de ellos comienza a moverse dando a conocer lo que realmente era… era una gran tortuga quien estaba durmiendo…**

Diego: (Ambos retroceden al ver la tortuga y Diego logra decir e su sorpresa) ¿Qué?... ¿Quién es usted? (Ambos se quedan mirándola fijamente)

?: (Se sacude un poco botando el polvo acumulado en su caparazón) yo me llamo Andrea hijo y gracias a mis doscientos años de edad puedo responder a su pregunta… (Su apariencia demostraba la sabiduría que ella poseía a sus doscientos años)

Shira: (Abre los ojos completamente al escuchar a la sabia anciana) por favor… denos la respuesta… (Parecía no importarle el hecho de que alguien ajeno a su relación le diera una respuesta)

Diego: (Estaba impresionado ante la repentina reacción de Shira) –No sabes lo mucho que lamento hacerte pasar por esto- (Se queda en silencio esperando aquella respuesta anhelada por ambos)

Andrea: (Mira a la triste pareja y sonríe calmándolos y luego les dice con un sabio tono) la respuesta a su pregunta que los ha tenido tan afligidos es tan breve y tan difícil de hallar como la vida misma… ¿Entonces cual es la respuesta? (Los mira a ambos esperando su respuesta)

Diego: (La mira con los ojos entrecerrados buscando una respuesta y al no poder lograrlo responde) no… no puedo encontrar la respuesta (Encoge sus hombros)

Andrea: (Cierra sus ojos y niega con la cabeza) –Ellos aun no…- (De pronto escucha a Shira responderle y abre los ojos sorprendida)

Shira: (Miraba al suelo algo entristecida y con una voz débil dice) porque así es la vida… (Luego Shira y Andrea dicen al mismo tiempo) es porque la vida en un sufrimiento exquisito… (Shira se queda callada)

Andrea: (Sonríe victoriosa) exacto niña, porque así es la vida… esa es tu respuesta… (Mira a Diego a los ojos) ahora tu Diego debes de encontrar la tuya… (La anciana se va lentamente dejando a Diego con esa misión)

Diego: (Da unos pasos hacia ella y le pregunta) ¿Cómo voy a saber cuál es mi respuesta? (La anciana se detiene)

Andrea: (Respira profundamente) como lo hiso ella… busca la respuesta en tu corazón no en tu cerebro… (Se marcha)

Diego: (Suspira y luego mira a Shira) no será fácil… ¿verdad? (Sonríe levemente)

Shira: (Se acerca a Diego) nunca lo es… (Lo besa apasionadamente)

**De pronto llega Shahira a verlos… **

Shahira: (Sonríe al verlos besándose y les grita) ¡Vamos tortolos! ¡No se queden atrás! (Niega con la cabeza burlándose de ellos)

Shira: (Deja de besar a Diego avergonzada y le susurra a Diego) bueno ya tendremos otro momento… para estar solos… (Pestañea suavemente muy provocadora)

Diego: (Lanza una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras pensaba) –Bueno Diego… te tienen- (Sonríe para sus adentros)

**Luego ambos caminan hacia Shahira quien los estaba esperando para guiarlos hacia Lily y Alex… Mientras tanto con Lily y Alex…**

Lily: (Se sentó sobre una gran roca desde donde admira el horizonte) –Es hermoso- (Suspira)

Alex: (Se acerca a ella sentándose a su lado) es hermosa ¿verdad? (la miraba fijamente)

Lily: (Gira su cabeza en dirección a Alex y ve que la estaba viendo a ella) ¿la vista? (Ladea su cabeza)

Alex: (Sonríe con una pequeña risita) no… tu… (La besa)

Lily: (Cierra lentamente los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento) –Simplemente irresistible- (Toma la iniciativa inclinándose lentamente hacia el)

Alex: (Lentamente iba perdiendo el equilibrio hasta que se resbala de la roca cayendo de espalda) maldición… (Se queda tirado de espalda)

Lily: (Lo miraba asustada) ¡¿Estás bien?! (Sin pensarlo baja rápidamente de un salto)

Alex: (Mira a Lily con ojo cerrado) ¿estoy muerto? (Dice viéndola al rostro)

Lily: (Lo mira extrañada) ¿porque lo dices? (Se acerca lentamente a su cara quedando a unos diez centímetros de la suya)

Diego: (Sonríe levemente y dice) porque tu debes de ser el molde que uso Dios para crear todas las cosas hermosas del mundo (Su sonrisa era más notoria ahora)

Lily: (Acerca sus labios a los de el basándolos suavemente) adulador… (Se separa de él)

Alex: (Suspira derrotado) bueno… (Se levanta con un pequeño quejido)

Lily: (Mira hacia el cielo) vamos tenemos que buscar a los demás (Ambos escalan la gran roca)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein) El nombre de la tortuga no tiene ninguna relación con el nombre de la escritora Andrea (solo coincidencia)… así que sin rencores…. Jajá.**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina nuestro segundo capítulo de nuestra tercer y ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡No otra vez!

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 3: "¡No otra vez!"**

**(Alexein) Hola amigos, bueno este es el tercer capítulo de nuestra tercer y ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Lily: (Acerca sus labios a los de el basándolos suavemente) adulador… (Se separa de él)

Alex: (Suspira derrotado) bueno… (Se levanta con un pequeño quejido)

Lily: (Mira hacia el cielo) vamos tenemos que buscar a los demás (Ambos escalan la gran roca)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Al llegar a la cima de la roca ven a Diego y Shira despistados…**

Lily: (Se acerca sigilosamente hacia ellos) –Esto los despertara- ¡Hola! (Les grita fuertemente asustando a ambos)

Diego: (Diego pierde el equilibrio cayendo y haciendo caer a Shira sobre el) ¡¿pero qué es lo que te pasa?! (Mira a Lily un poco enojado)

Alex: (No le agrada el tono en cual le habla a Lily) tranquilo… (Le devuelve la mirada)

Diego: (Lo mira indiferente) ¿y tú qué?... ¿Qué harías si no me calmo? (Obviamente Diego se encontraba en una posición defensiva con respecto a lo que había pasado con Shira)

Shira: (Intenta calmar a Diego) tranquilo Diego… cálmate (Diego logra calmarse)

Alex: (Mira a Diego con desprecio) eso… cálmate (Sonríe burlándose de él)

Diego: (Cuidadosamente se para evitando dañar a Shira) no voy a obedecer lo que me diga un… un perro (Entre los Dientes de Sable era un grave insulto)

Alex: (Muestra levemente sus dientes disgustado) te reto a repetirlo (Se para imponiendo su presencia)

Diego: (Se para frente a Alex desafiante) no me hagas reír (El parecía ignorar el hecho que aun estaba maltratado por la pelea con Ornlu)

Shira y Lily: (Ambas dicen al mismo tiempo muy enojadas) ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! (Shira logra pararse sola)

Shira: (Se para en medio de los dos mirando hacia diego mientras que Lily hacia lo mismo con Alex) ¿Qué es lo que os pasa a ustedes dos? (Solo miraba a Diego enojada)

Lily: (Toma la palabra refriéndose a Alex) pensé que eras diferente pero… pero eres como todos los demás (Lo miraba muy enojada)

Alex: (Agacha la cabeza arrepentido) yo… yo lo siento (Mira a Diego)

Diego: (Niega con la cabeza y suspira) no… yo lo siento tu solo estabas protegiendo a Lily… (Le da una mirada sincera a Alex)

Alex: (Suspira) ¿no ha pasado nada? (Pregunto mientras sonreía levemente)

Diego: (Asiente) no ha pasado nada (Afirmando el trato)

Lily: (Mira a Alex algo triste) yo realmente… siento haberte dicho eso (Le da un pequeño beso)

Alex: (Luego de besarse Alex sacude su cabeza volviendo en sí) no pasa nada (De pronto llega Shahira)

Shahira: (Ella tenía salpicaduras de sangre en todo su cuerpo) hola… ¿me perdí de algo? (Se pasa su lengua por sus afilados dientes)

Shira: (La mira asustada) ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás herida? (Se acerca a ella a examinarla)

Shahira: (Luego de ver su reflejo en un charco que se encontraba a su lado ve que esta ensangrentada y dice sonriendo) no, no es nado solo fui por algo de comida (Se acicala)

Shira: (Respira aliviada) ah eso era… -de hecho yo no eh comido nada y creo que Diego tampoco- (Ve a Diego detenidamente para ver algún indicio de hambre en el)

Diego: (En no tenía hambre en lo absoluto lo cual era raro para no haber comido en bastante tiempo) –hablando de comer… Shira debe de tener hambre- (Ambos se encontraban viéndose para ver quien tenía hambre)

Shira: (Su estomago rugía) –tengo mucha hambre… pero no puedo cazar así y mucho menos pedirle a Diego que me busque comida- (Su estomago no paraba de rugir)

Diego: (Escucha el estomago de Shira suplicando por comida) –debe de tener mucha hambre… pero no puedo decirle que yo podría traerle algo de comer… se sentiría inútil- (Miraba a Shira sin saber que hacer)

Shahira: (Rompe el silencio incomodo y le dice a Shira) yo te eh traído algo de comer… ven esta por aquí (Apunta con su pata hacia unos arbustos)

Shira: (Mira a Diego) ¿podríamos compartir? (Le dice amablemente)

Diego: (Sonríe) no Shira… yo estoy bien, ve a comer, lo necesitas más que yo… vamos ve (Con un tomo muy tierno)

**Luego de que Shira y Shahira se van mientras que Diego comienza a hablar sobre la ruta a seguir… luego de unos minutos regresan después de haber comer…**

Shira: (Aun se saboreaba pasando su lengua por sus labios) hola Diego (Sonreía sensualmente hacia Diego)

Diego: (Un calor le recorre todo su cuerpo) ho… hola gatita (La miraba perdido en su belleza)

Shira: (Le habla delicadamente mientras pasa a su alrededor) ¿Qué has estado haciendo? (Le da un beso en el cuello sin importar que los demás la estuvieran viendo)

Diego: (Miraba a los demás algo tenso) solo viendo nuestra ruta a seguir (Respira pesadamente)

Lily: (Suspira cansada) bueno tenemos que irnos… (Comienza a caminar guiándolos)

Shahira: (Mira a Alex para que los dejara solos) ¿vamos? (Ambos comienza a seguir a Lily)

Shira: (Le muerde la oreja juguetonamente) ¿quieres jugar un poco? (Frota su rostro contra su cuello)

Diego: (Gira un poco la cabeza hacia Shira recibiendo al instante un beso de ella) -¿pero que le ocurrió?- (Luego de unos segundos en Shock solo se deja llevar)

Shira: (Se deja caer suavemente al suelo mientras se seguían besando) –este vendaje es toda una molestia- (De pronto una gota cae sobre su cabeza y luego siente mas sobre todo su cuerpo)

Diego: (Deja de besarla mientras sonríe) lluvia… (Se encoge de hombros)

Shira: (Hace mueca y dice disgustada) ¡¿Pero qué?!… ¡No otra vez!… (Luego la lluvia comienza a intensificarse empapándolos)

Shahira: (Los llama a lo lejos) ¡Vamos chicos! (Lo repite una vez más)

Diego: (Para rápidamente a Shira) bueno será en otra oportunidad (Dice consolándola)

Shira: (Aun disgustada por no haber podido otra vez) si como digas… -Maldita sea mi suerte- (Luego se escuchan truenos los que hacen que se apuren a alcanzar a los demás)

**A todo esto solo habían pasado una cuantas horas desde que empezaron su regreso, aun era muy temprano…**

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina nuestro tercer capítulo de nuestra tercer y ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	4. Capitulo 4: Lo siento

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 4: "Lo siento"**

**(Alexein) Hola amigos, bueno este es el tercer capítulo de nuestra tercer y ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**(Alexein) este capítulo fue completamente ideado por Andrea yo solo lo escribí, así que todo el crédito es de ella…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Shira: (Se deja caer suavemente al suelo mientras se seguían besando) –este vendaje es toda una molestia- (De pronto una gota cae sobre su cabeza y luego siente mas sobre todo su cuerpo)

Diego: (Deja de besarla mientras sonríe) lluvia… (Se encoge de hombros)

Shira: (Hace mueca y dice disgustada) ¡¿Pero qué?!… ¡No otra vez!… (Luego la lluvia comienza a intensificarse empapándolos)

Shahira: (Los llama a lo lejos) ¡Vamos chicos! (Lo repite una vez más)

Diego: (Para rápidamente a Shira) bueno será en otra oportunidad (Dice consolándola)

Shira: (Aun disgustada por no haber podido otra vez) si como digas… -Maldita sea mi suerte- (Luego se escuchan truenos los que hacen que se apuren a alcanzar a los demás)

**A todo esto solo habían pasado una cuantas horas desde que empezaron su regreso, aun era muy temprano…**

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

Shira:(Luego de unos cuantos metro los alcanzan) lamentamos demorar… (Jadeaba)

Diego: (Ambos estaban empapado) ¡debemos buscar refugio! (Le dice mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente)

Lily: (Se escucha un fuerte ruido a lo lejos) ¡¿Qué es ese ruido?! (Al levantar la mirada ve un gran deslizamiento de tierra y rocas)

Shahira: (Luego de unos segundos de shock dice) ¡vamos al puente de rocas! (Era un angosto puente de rocas que cruzaba un rio proveniente de la cima de la montaña)

**Todos comienzan a correr siguiendo a Shahira… al llegar ven que el rio a aumentado su corriente y el puente era azotado por fuertes olas)**

Shahira: (Mira de nuevo el deslizamiento de tierra y ve que no se detiene) ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! (Los truenos resonaban a los lejos)

Alex: (Dice muy decidido) ¡yo lo probare! ¡Para ver si es seguro! (Sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a correr atreves del puente mientras escuchaba los crujidos en la roca)

Lily: (Mira desesperada mientras Alex logra llegar al otro lado) ¡Ve Diego! (El roce de las rocas se escuchaba más y más fuertes)

Diego: (Mira a Shira a los ojos) ¡vamos los dos! ¡Sígueme! (Ambos comienzan a correr por el estrecho puente)

Shira: (Le viene una fuerte puntada en el costado y se queja) ¡Ahhrrgg! (Diego no la escucha por el fuerte ruido del rio)

**Al llegar Diego a la orilla ve que Shira se queda a tres cuartos del puente…**

Diego: (La mira asustado) ¡Shira! (Va a ayudarla pero Alex lo detiene)

Alex: (Lo para de golpe) tranquilo dejase a Lily (Ambos se quedan viéndolas)

Shahira: (Al otro lado del puente) ¡vamos Lily! (Ambas comienzan a corre mientras el desliz de tierra golpea fuertemente el puente de rocas)

**El puente se estaba desestabilizando, cuando de pronto unas rocas que habían caído a la fuerte corriente golpeaban el endeble puente. El puente crujía con cada golpe y poco a poco se cresaban Los pilares de la base del puente y el puente en si… **

Shahira: (Se detiene cerca de Shira quien se estaba quejando del fuerte dolor) ¡Vamos Lily llévatela! (Se lo dice ya que Lily es mas ágil que ella)

Lily: (Toma un poco de impulso y salta por encima de ellas) ¡Vamos Shira! (La logra parar)

**De pronto el puente comienza a desmoronarse y a caer como fichas de domino, justo se detiene a unos cuantos metros de Shahira ya que ella estaba parada en el segundo pilar que mantenía el puente…**

Shira: (Mira adolorida hacia su hermana quien no se movía por alguna razón) ¡Shahira! (Mira hacia debajo de ella y ve que todo el puente estaba agrietado)

Lily: (Ve a hacia atrás luego del grito desesperada de Shira) ¡No! (Estaba consciente que si Shahira se movía su parte del puente se desmoronaría)

Shahira: (Suspira y ve a Shira mientras le que con una sonrisa le intenta decir adiós) te quiero hermanita… (Mira tristemente su desafortunado destino)

Shira: (La mira con desesperación mientras logra lee los labios de Shahira) yo también te quiero hermana… (Llora de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla)

Lily: (Ella sabía que ellas aun no estaban a salvo e intenta hacer reaccionar a Shira) ¡Vamos Shira! ¡No podemos hacer nada! (Intenta atraerla hacia ella pero ella no se movía)

Shahira: (Ella sabía que Shira no se iba a mover hasta que pasara lo inevitable y no tuviera otra opción que volver en sí) hasta siempre… (Mira hacia Diego quien la veía impotente al igual que Alex) ¡Cuídala por mi Diego! (Respira profundamente mientras cierra los ojos)

Shira: (Ve las intenciones de Shahira y grita desesperada) ¡No Shahira! (Lily la detiene evitando que vaya a ayudarla inútilmente)

Shahira: (Abre sus ojos adoloridos y lagrimosos) por lo menos se que estarás bien… se feliz Shira (Sonríe ante sus palabras y luego alza sus garras de su pata derecha y le da un fuete zarpazo a una grieta haciéndola caer junto con los escombros de la parte caída de puente)

**Todos miran horrorizados mientras Shahira cae al fuerte rio, sumergiéndose en el, sin salir a la superficie…**

Shira: (Rompe en llanto al perder de vista a su hermana en la fuerte corriente) ¡No!... ¿Por qué? (Envuelve su rostro con sus garras)

Lily: (Ante tal situación ella debía mantenerse fría) ¡Ahora no es tiempo! ¡Vamos no las voy a perder a las dos! (Gracias a la roca resbaladiza Lily logra mover a Shira un poco dándole el impulso necesario para que ella empezara a caminar por si sola)

**Logran llegar al otro lado del puente y Shira se lanza al suelo llorando desconsolada… **

Diego: (Se para a su lado) –Vamos Shira deja salir todo ese sufrimiento- (Acerca su cabeza a la de ella y Shira apoya su cabeza en pecho de Diego mientas llora)

Lily: (Ve caer el puente completamente luego de unos segundo) por que no lo intentaste… si lo hubieras echo caeríamos las tres… tu lo sabías (Alex se para a su lado)

Alex: (Mira hacia la fuerte corriente) nadie hubiera sobrevivido a eso (Poco a poco la tormenta fue pasando)

Lily: (Niega con la cabeza) lo siento Shira (Se voltea hacia ella)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	5. Capitulo 5: Una Actitud Distante

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 5: "Una Actitud Distante"**

**(Alexein) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Logran llegar al otro lado del puente y Shira se lanza al suelo llorando desconsolada… **

Diego: (Se para a su lado) –Vamos Shira deja salir todo ese sufrimiento- (Acerca su cabeza a la de ella y Shira apoya su cabeza en pecho de Diego mientas llora)

Lily: (Ve caer el puente completamente luego de unos segundo) por que no lo intentaste… si lo hubieras echo caeríamos las tres… tu lo sabías (Alex se para a su lado)

Alex: (Mira hacia la fuerte corriente) nadie hubiera sobrevivido a eso (Poco a poco la tormenta fue pasando)

Lily: (Niega con la cabeza) lo siento Shira (Se voltea hacia ella)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Shira lloraba desconsolada en el pecho de Diego…**

Shira: (Estaba destrozada psicológicamente) ¿Por qué Diego? ¿Por qué otra vez? (Lo abrasa con fuerza)

Diego: (No tenia palabras con cual responderle y solo logra decir) tranquila mi amor (Le levanta la cabeza con su pata y la mira a sus ojos lagrimosos)

Shira: (Cierra los ojos intentando de despertar de esta pesadilla) no puede ser real… (De pronto siente los labios de Diego contra los suyos)

Diego: (Las lagrimas aun brotaban de los ojos cerrados de Shira mientras la besaba) –Todos deseamos que esto no sea real… pero lo es- (Se separan lentamente)

**La lluvia para entonces ya no era más que una fina llovizna…**

Shira: (Baja su cabeza de golpe y dice) esto fue mi culpa… ¡Todo esto fue mi culpa! (La ira se apodera de ella)

Diego: (La mira extrañado) ¿Tu culpa? ¿Por qué habría de ser tu culpa? (La mira fijamente)

Shira: (Entierra sus garras en suelo y dice enfadada) nada de esto hubiera sucedido si yo no me hubiera detenido a la mitad del puente (Respiraba pesadamente)

Diego: (Cierra los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza) no Shira… esto no es tu culpa ni la de nadie… solo fue un accidente… (Intenta calmarla)

Shira: (Suspira cansada) no es tiempo para lamentarse… debemos de continuar… por mi hermana (De pronto toda expresión de dolor se quita de su rostro)

Diego: (Sonríe levemente y dice) por Shahira (Mira a Alex y Lily)

Lily y Alex: (Ambos dicen al unisonó) por Shahira (Luego los cuatro continúan su largo camino)

Lily: (Ella iba a la cabeza) debemos de bajar de esta montaña al atardecer (Mira al cielo para tener una idea de cuánto falta para el atardecer)

Diego: (El iba al lado de Shira) entonces deberíamos de estar de vuelta a la cueva al amanecer ¿verdad? (Mira a Shira quien iba con la cabeza hacia abajo muy triste)

Lily: (Piensa un poco en las coordenada que le había dado Diego de donde estaba la cueva) eso creo… aunque no estoy segura (El camino no era más que un gran charco de lodo que se extendía por kilómetros)

Diego: (Miraba tristemente como Shira se esforzaba por contener las lagrimas) –Lo siento tanto Shira… voy a hacer tolo lo que pueda para ayudarte en estos momentos- (Se acerca a Shira hasta que chocan suavemente)

Shira: (Mira a Diego fingiendo una leve sonrisa) –Gracias Diego por estar a mi lado… te necesito- (Mira en dirección opuesta a la de Diego mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro)

Lily: (Mira de reojos a Shira) –Yo conozco muy bien ese dolor que sientes ahora Shira… un dolor que nunca desaparece- (Vuelve a centrar su mirada en el difícil camino por delante)

Alex: (Se acerca a Lily) cuidado el lodo es traicionero (Se refiere a lo profundos que pueden llegar a ser)

Lily: (Ve un pequeño camino de tierra el cual parecía más seguro y firme) vamos por ahí (Luego ellos siguen su descenso por la montaña)

**Mientras tanto en la cueva con Manny, Sid, Ellie y los demás…**

Sid: (Miraba en Dirección a la Montaña) ya me lo imagino Shira rescatando a Diego entre fieras (Obviamente no era consciente de los acontecimientos que habían pasado)

Manny: (Se acerca por la espalda de Sid) tranquilo Sid van a volver… Diego siempre lo hace (Coloca su trompa en el hombro de Sid)

Sid: (Suspira triste) si lo sé… pero esta vez no estamos con el (Mira a Manny a los ojos)

Manny: (Sonríe levemente) pero esta Shira con el… ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el (Sid lo mira confundido)

Sid: (No entendía a lo que se refería Manny) de que hablas Manny si solo se conocen hace un tempo… ¿por qué habría de hacer cualquier cosa por él? (Ladea su cabeza mientras trata de pensar en ello)

Manny: (Sonríe mientras se da la vuelta) son más que simples amigos (Camina hacia la cueva)

Sid: (Sigue a Manny y le dice) ah entonces es porque son ¿súper amigos? (Le dice inocentemente)

Manny: (Respira profundamente ante tal respuesta y le dice) si Sid… es porque son súper amigos (Luego ambos entran a la cueva donde se encontraban los demás)

**Luego de unas horas, estaba atardeciendo y tal como dijo Lily estaban a las faldas de la montaña…**

Lily: (Estaba agotada) bueno tal como dije… hemos bajado la montaña (Respiraba pesadamente por el agotamiento al igual que todos)

Alex: (Comienza a recordar haber estado aquí) que yo recuerde aquí había una especie de cueva… nos podría servir (Mira a los tres)

Diego: (Ve a Shira distraída) si creo que necesitamos un descanso (Pasa su pata delicadamente por la mejilla de Shira acariciándola)

Shira: (Le hace el quite) ahora no Diego (Su mirada mostraba un poco de desprecio)

Lily: (Se acerca a Alex) entonces guíanos a ella (Alex empieza a hacer memoria y luego comienza a caminar hacia unos árboles)

**Luego de unos minutos caminando encuentran un gran árbol el cual sus raíces habían levantado el suelo creando una especie de cueva…**

Alex: (Respira aliviado) ven aquí esta –menos mal- (Luego los cuatros entran en la cueva)

Shira: (Con la mirada baja dice) yo me voy a dormir… (Camina hacia lo más profundo de la cueva)

Diego: (Se acerca a ella) ¿quieres que te acompañe? (Se detiene a unos metros de ella)

Shira: (Con un tono enojado le dice) no Diego… quiero estar sola (Luego se calla y no le dice ni una palabra mas)

Diego: (Aunque su tono le molesto no podía enojarse con ella no en estos momentos) está bien… buenas noches Shira (Espero un poco a una respuesta la cual no obtuvo y se fue)

Lily: (Estaba acostada a unos metro de la entrada y le dice con los ojos cerrados) solo dale un poco de espacio… lo necesita (Luego se acomoda para dormir)

Diego: (Mira a Shira de reojo y luego le dice a Lily) si supongo… aunque me incomoda esa actitud tan distante (Luego ve a Alex acercarse)

Alex: (Se acerca a Diego y le dice en voz baja) ¿estás cansado? (Mira de reojo como dormía Lily)

Diego: (Entrecierra los ojos) no ¿por? (Lo mira a los ojos)

Alex: (Concentra la mira en Diego) me preguntaba si ¿querías hacer guardia conmigo? (Lily se queja al moverse y ambos la miran)

Diego: (Sacude su cabeza volviendo en sí) si claro… (Seguían mirando a Lily)

Alex: (Mira a Diego y le dice) ¿Por qué no me esperas afuera? (Luego Diego sale de la cueva y se queda mirando a Lily)

Lily: (Sin abrir los ojos le dice muy provocadora) ¿estás esperando tu beso de las buenas noches? (Una leve sonrisa brota de su rostro)

Alex: (Sin pensarlo acerca sus labios a los de Lily y ambos se besan apasionadamente) te amo Lily (Continúan con su beso)

**Shira estaba despierta aun, algo no la dejaba dormir…**

Shira: (No podía dormir no dejaba de recordar aquel momento donde su hermana muere para salvarlas) –Maldición porque tenias que hacerlo… porque tenias que dejarme- (Dentro de ella sentía que algo mas la incomodaba)

Shira: (Comienza a pensar en cómo había tratado a Diego y piensa con un tono sarcástico) -Pobrecito Diego lo trate tan mal… que estupidez no necesito a nadie… la primera vez que me separe de mi hermana me lo demostró- (Su enojo hacia ella se estaba saliendo de control y estaba a punto de dañar a sus seres cercanos y más aun a Diego)

**Mientras tanto afuera de la cueva se encontraba Diego sentado en una roca…**

Diego: (Estaba deprimido por las situaciones dadas hoy) Shira supongo que te debo de dar un tiempo a solas… eso creo (Mira hacia atrás buscando a Alex y nada)

Diego: (Sonríe al no ver a Alex) –Bueno supongo que yo haré la guardia hoy- por otro lado puedo pensar en mi respuesta… (Se queda recostado mirando a la luna mientras piensa en su respuesta la cual le habia hecho la totuga)

**Continuara… **

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	6. Capitulo 6: De Algo Estoy Segura

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 6: "De Algo Estoy Segura"**

**(Alexein) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Mientras tanto afuera de la cueva se encontraba Diego sentado en una roca…**

Diego: (Estaba deprimido por las situaciones dadas hoy) Shira supongo que te debo de dar un tiempo a solas… eso creo (Mira hacia atrás buscando a Alex y nada)

Diego: (Sonríe al no ver a Alex) –Bueno supongo que yo haré la guardia hoy- por otro lado puedo pensar en mi respuesta… (Se queda recostado mirando a la luna mientras piensa en su respuesta)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Luego de media hora, aun Diego no podía encontrar su respuesta y el sueño lo estaba invadiendo….**

Diego: (Pensaba mientras miraba la luna) –Esto está tardando más de lo que esperaba… si solo tuviera a Shira a mi lado- (De pronto su visión se hace borrosa y sus parpados le pesaban)

Diego: (Apenas podía mantener despierto) no me puedo quedar dor… (Entra completamente en un profundo sueño)

**A la mañana siguiente, Shira es la primera en despertar…**

Shira: (Pestañea varias veces antes de estar completamente consciente) ¿Shahira?... (Mira a todos lados y no la encuentra)

Shira: (Baja la cabeza mientras niega con ella) –Maldición, entonces no fue solo una pesadilla- (Comienza a caminar hacia la salida)

Shira: (Mientras se acerca a la salida ve a Alex y Lily durmiendo juntos) -¿Dónde está Diego?- (Luego sale de la cueva)

**Diego aun se encontraba durmiendo sobre la roca…**

Shira: (Se acerca un poco hacia el) –Luego de pensarlo bien… no necesito a nadie más- (Seguía molesta por alguna razón)

Diego: (Despierta poco a poco) –Ah ya es de día- (Se voltea y ve a Shira mirándolo)

Shira: (Ve a Diego despierto y le dice) ¿Me puedes quitar esto? (Señala su vendaje)

Diego: (La mira extrañado) –Ni un hola o buenos días- no creo que sea el tiempo de hacerlo (Se levanta y se sacude)

Shira: (Suspira algo enojada y le dice) entonces no… bueno lo hare yo sola (Se va en dirección de unos arbusto)

Diego: (Mira disgustado a Shira mientras se va) –Pero que tiene contra mi- (Entra a la cueva)

Shira: (Al estar sola sin que nadie la vea empieza a rasgar la hoja la cual era su vendaje) Ah esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba (Se rasgar con más fuerza)

**Luego de unos minutos rasgando la hoja logra deshacerse de ella…**

Shira: (Respira aliviada) uf por fin me eh desecho de ello (Comienza a sentir algo en su abdomen)

Shira: (Se mira y ve una gran cicatriz) vaya que me eh lastimado… (Se mira con preocupación)

Shira: (Luego de examinar sus heridas dice algo enojada) todo por esa estupida pelea… (Comienza a recordar los hechos)

Shira: (De pronto se siente algo mareada) que me pasa ahora… (Se recuesta sobre el pasto y entra en un profundo sueño)

**(Dentro de su sueño) Despierta en un bosque rodeado por un rio. Luego de caminar un poco por el bosque desorientada se escucha a sí misma "todo por esa estupida pelea…" y luego ve que alguien se acerca y le dice…**

Subconsciente de Shira: ¿Inútil?... no creo que haya sido inútil

Shira: (Se ve a sí misma en una especie de sueño) ¿Quién eres tú? y además ¿Quién te pregunto tu opinión? (La miraba enojada)

Subconsciente de Shira: Solo soy un producto de tu imaginación y déjame decirte que real o no sé que lo que haces con Diego está mal

Shira: (Sonríe del enojo) ¡Así! Bueno entonces dime que debo de hacer, porque de verdad no lo sé (La mira fijamente)

Subconsciente de Shira: Bueno podrías empezar con controlarte y luego dejar de ser tan apática con el

Shira: (Lanza una risotada) y si no lo hago ¿Qué? (Se estaba aburriendo de su pequeña conversación)

Subconsciente de Shira: Déjame mostrarte que pasara si no cambias tu actitud (De la nada aparece Diego entre ellas)

Shira: (Da unos pasos hacia atrás sorprendida) ¿Pero?... ¿Diego? (Lo mira fijamente)

**Mientras tanto en la cueva…**

Diego: (Al entrar se da cuenta que Alex y Lily ya habían despertado) hola chicos (Se acerca hacia donde ellos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro)

Alex: (Lanza una sonrisa nerviosa) ho… hola Diego (Evita en contacto visual)

Diego: (Sonríe) jajá no te preocupes Alex por lo de anoche (Alex respira aliviado)

Lily: (Miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Alex pero luego se voltea hacia Diego) ¿Y cómo está Shira? (Nota la preocupación de Diego)

Diego: (Baja la cabeza) está peor que ayer… yo solo intento estar con ella en estos momentos (Se sentía mu mal por Shira y aun mas por su relación con ella)

Lily: (Piensa un poco y dice) no sé muy bien porque se comporta tan distante… pero eso el tiempo lo dirá… solo sigue así y espera (Ambos se acercan más a Diego para darle su apoyo)

Diego: (Mira a Lily algo triste) ¿Y bueno? ¿Cuándo volvemos? (Finge una sonrisa)

Lily: (Saca unos círculos y dice muy segura) en dos o tres horas máximo… aunque será mejor que nos vayamos ahora (Los tres salen de la cueva)

**Mientras tanto Shira continuaba con su extraño ¨sueño¨…**

Subconsciente de Shira: Ahora Diego besa a la Shira que amas…

Shira: (Sonríe levemente hacia el) –Obvio que a mi tonta- (Luego el Diego imaginario besa a la Shira imaginaria quien era el subconsciente de Shira)

Subconsciente de Shira: Vez lo que pasara si tu no… (Diego la vuelve a besar) no cambias de actitud… (Luego ambos se besan apasionadamente)

Shira: (Siente como se le rompe el corazón) ¡No! ¡Ya basta! (Se acerca a ellos y se desvanecen en el aire)

**Luego de que se desvanecen, Shira vuelve poco a poco en si…**

Shira: (Sacude la cabeza bruscamente) que fue todo eso… ah fue solo mi imaginación… (Se encontraba algo agitada aun)

Shira: (Suspira y dice para sí misma) de algo estoy segura… es que debó de hablar con Diego… debo hablar con el amor de mi vida (Luego sale de los arbustos donde se encontraba y va hacia la cueva)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) El próximo capítulo será más largo de lo normal y será subido el fin de semana… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	7. Capitulo 7: Nuestro Pequeño Secreto

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 7: "Nuestro Pequeño Secreto"**

**(Alexein) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**(Andrea) Eliminación de contenido innecesario, me refiero a las acotaciones () irrelevantes y así aumentar el dialogo entre personajes.**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Luego de que se desvanecen, Shira vuelve poco a poco en si…**

Shira: (Sacude la cabeza bruscamente) que fue todo eso… ah fue solo mi imaginación… (Se encontraba algo agitada aun)

Shira: (Suspira y dice para sí misma) de algo estoy segura… es que debó de hablar con Diego… debo hablar con el amor de mi vida (Luego sale de los arbustos donde se encontraba y va hacia la cueva)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Shira al ver a Diego salir de la cueva se detiene a unos metros de él…**

Shira: (No podía mirarlo a los ojos) –Ahora ¿qué?... hola Diego lamento ser insoportable… ¿cómo se lo digo?- (Una vos le responde en su cabeza)

Subconsciente de Shira: Solo háblale con el corazón.

Shira: (Dice en voz baja) ya se no me lo tienes que decir… (Diego se acerca a ella)

Diego: (Escucha murmurar a Shira) ¿Cómo dices? (Lo mira preocupado y nervioso por la reacción que ella tendrá)

Shira: (Responde nerviosa) eh no nada… ¿podemos hablar?

Diego: Si claro… ¿Ahora?

Shira: (Le dice al oído) claro tontín… vamos (Camina hacia unos arbole y Diego la sigue)

Alex: ¿Qué hacemos ahora? (Mira a Lily)

Lily: (Con un tono sensual) no lo sé ¿Tu dime? (Se acerca a Alex)

Alex: (Sonríe) podríamos ir a cazar.

Lily: (Suspira) si… como digas (Ambos se van)

**Mientras tanto Shira estaban en un lugar privado entre árboles y arbustos…**

Shira: (De frente a Diego) diego yo… yo quería pedirte perdón por cómo te trate (Lo mira afligida)

Diego: (La mira sorprendido y dice) no tienes de que pedirme perdón… yo entiendo por lo que estas pasando.

Shira: (Niega con la cabeza) no Diego… no debí de tratarte así.

Diego: No te preocupes por eso… (Ambos se acerca y se da un largo y apasionado beso)

Shira: (Se separan) ¿Y qué opinas Diego? (Señala a sus cicatrices)

Diego: (La mira detenidamente y responde) nada puede opacar tu belleza.

Shira: (Le lame le mejilla a Diego) te amo… gatito… (Ambos se besan)

**Unos minutos más tarde, los cuatro se reúnen en la entrada de la cueva…**

Lily: (Ve a Diego y Shira caminar juntitos) –Al parecer ya pasaron lo peor- hola Shira.

Shira: Hola Lily.

Diego: (Shira se apoyaba en el) estamos listo… ¿continuamos?

Lily: Si, está bien continuemos.

**Luego los cuatro siguen su camino. Al pasar las horas, ellos ven la cueva donde estaban Manny, Ellie y los demás, y se detienen a unos metros de la cueva…**

Lily: (Se detiene junto con Alex) bueno ya llegamos.

Shira: (Suspira aliviada) eso creo.

Diego: (Mira a Lily a los ojos y le pregunta) ¿Sigues con tu mismo plan?

Lily: (Dice con un tono de tristeza) si Diego… ahora nos vamos.

Shira: (La mira sorprendida) como que te vas y ¿A dónde?

Lily: (Mira a Shira con una leve sonrisa) seguiremos viajando al sur y lo demás se dará con el tiempo.

Diego: (Asiente levemente) bueno pero por lo menos vengan a conocer a los demás.

Alex: (Niega con la cabeza) no Diego nos tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible.

Lily: Si Diego él tiene la razón.

Shira: (Dice tristemente) entonces este es el adiós.

Lily: (Se acerca a Shira y la abraza) no un adiós si no un hasta pronto.

Shira: (Sonríe) es un promesa.

Alex: (Se acerca a Diego para despedirse) bueno tal como dijo Lily este en un hasta pronto.

Diego: (Coloca su pate en el hombro de Alex) no vemos amigo.

Lily: (Deja de abrazar a Shira y se dirige a Diego) bueno Diego lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.

Diego: (De la nada la abraza) también te extrañare Lily.

Lily: (Sonríe mientas la abraza y le susurra al oído) cuídala bien Diego.

Diego: (Susurrando) tenlo por hecho.

Alex: (Mantiene la distancia con Shira) bueno Shira espero que estés bien… (No sabía que decirle)

Shira: (Sonríe) gracias Alex (Lo abraza)

Alex: Suerte Shira (Luego se dejan de abrazar y Lily y Alex se separan de ellos)

Shira: (Mira a Alex) cuídala Alex.

Alex: (Desvía su mirada hacia Lily) con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Diego: Bueno amigos nos vemos.

Lily: Hasta la próxima (Luego Alex y Lily se van corriendo en dirección opuesta de la cueva)

**Shira y Diego se quedan viéndolos hasta que desaparecen de su vista y ellos al darse cuenta en la situación en la que estan se miran algo nerviosos…**

Shira: (Mira a Diego con los ojos bien abiertos) ¿y ahora como le explicamos a los demás todo el tiempo que estuvimos afuera?

Diego: (Piensa en alguna idea y nada) supongo que solo le diremos la verdad y eso.

Shira: Si está bien pero… como le explicamos lo nuestro…

Diego: (No se le había cruzado por la mente este problema) bueno creo que podríamos… no… solo digamos lo que siente el uno por el otro.

Shira: Esta bien pero tú antes quería mantenerlo en secreto, ¿porque has cambiado de opinión?

Diego: (La mira a los ojos) es porque antes tenía miedo de que lo nuestro no funcionara… pero ahora de lo único que tengo miedo es de perderte.

Shira: Pero que romántico te has vuelto gatito (Se acerca lentamente a él y le da un beso)

Diego: (Ambos se quedan viéndose a los ojos después de ese beso) vamos Shira.

**Ambos se Dirigen hacia la entrada de la cueva donde se encontraban los demás. Al llegar se encuentran con Manny…**

Diego: (Miraba nervioso a Manny al igual que Shira) –Y ahora que le digo- eh… hola Manny…

Manny: (El estaba concentrado arreglando nos troncos) hola Diego… (Luego de unos segundos se voltea rápidamente hacia el)

Shira: (Con una sonrisa le dice) hola Manny.

Manny: (Los mira muy sorprendido) Diego, Shira están bien… (Los abraza con su trompa fuertemente)

Diego: (Con un voz forzada) Manny… Manny nos estas apretando muy fuerte.

Manny: (Los suelta) Lo siento, es que me emocione un poco.

Shira: (Se sacude al Liberarse) ¿solo un poco?

Diego: No te preocupes, estamos bien.

Manny: ¿Pero qué es lo que les ha pasado?

Diego: Eso mejor se lo diremos cuando estén todos juntos.

Manny: (Se voltea hacia la cueva) si, si claro… vamos.

**Los tres entran a la cueva, dentro solo se encontraban Ellie y Sid… **

Ellie: (Al ver entrar a Diego se acerca a él y sin pensarlo lo abrasa con su trompa) ¡Están bien los dos! (Deja de abrasarlo y se voltea hacia Shira)

Shira: (Retrocede un poco evitando a Ellie) no, no Ellie no creo que mis costillas soporten otro abraso mas.

Sid: (Se lanza contra Diego abrazándolo por el cuello) Diego tengo tantas cosas que decirte y preguntarte.

Diego: (Algo asfixiado) si Sid yo también te extrañe.

Shira: (Mira a Diego y Sid sonriendo) que tiernos (Ríe)

Diego: (Empuja a Sid apartándolo) eh no es que… Ahh.

Manny: (Los mira fijamente y le dice) bueno aquí estamos, ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

Diego: (Respira profundamente y dice) bueno todo comenzó…

**Luego de media hora explicándoles y otros quince minutos explicándole de nuevo a Sid sobre lo que había sucedido, Diego se queda callado para escuchar sus opiniones…**

Diego: Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Manny: (Sorprendido con lo relatado por Diego dice) vaya Diego… no esperaba que fuera tan así… yo no sé qué decir.

Diego: (Sonríe para sus adentros al pensar) –Y que será lo que dirá cuando le diga sobre lo nuestro- (Mira a Shira sonriendo)

Ellie: ¿Qué pasa Diego?

Diego: (Se pone algo nervioso) bueno hay algo que no les eh contado… es que Shira y yo…

Shira: (Le pisa la pata callándolo y toma la palabra) nosotros somos buenos amigos ahora (Diego la mira extrañado)

Ellie: (Los mira con los ojos entrecerrados) ¿Que tan amigos?

Shira: (Tose un poco) no… solo buenos amigos…

Manny: bueno pero ahora estamos todos bien y eso es lo que importa ¿verdad?

Diego: Si es verdad… bueno si no le importa quisiera ir a cazar, ¿vienes Shira?

Shira: Si, claro Diego (Se acercan a la entrada)

Sid: (Los alcanza y les dice) si ven a Abuelita tráiganmela.

Diego: (Lo mira sorprendido) ¿hace cuanto que se te perdió?

Sid: solo hace un par de días.

Shira: (Lo mira aterrada) ¿Un par de días? ¿Pero cómo?

Sid: No te preocupes, sabe cuidarse sola.

Diego: Si, mas preocúpate por Sid.

Shira: Eso creo.

**Luego Shira y Diego se van a cazar…**

Diego: (Se detiene frente a Shira) ¿pero que fue eso?

Shira: (Se acerca a Diego lentamente y le dice al oído) este será nuestro pequeño secreto por ahora.

Diego: ¿Secreto? ¿Por qué?

Shira: (Le dice muy provocadora) para hacerlo más divertido.

Diego: (Suspira) si tu lo dices… pero ahora vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

Shira: Si yo igual, vamos…

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Espero que le haya gustado este nuevo cambio de la historia, cualquier opinión es bien recibida.**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	8. Capitulo 8: Es el Precio por Amarte

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 8: "Es el Precio por Amarte"**

**(Alexein) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Luego Shira y Diego se van a cazar…**

Diego: (Se detiene frente a Shira) ¿pero que fue eso?

Shira: (Se acerca a Diego lentamente y le dice al oído) este será nuestro pequeño secretito por ahora.

Diego: ¿Secretito? ¿Por qué?

Shira: (Le dice muy provocadora) para hacerlo más divertido.

Diego: (Suspira) si tu lo dices… pero ahora vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

Shira: Si yo igual, vamos…

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Luego de unos minutos buscando una presa, la encuentran y se disponen a comerla…**

Diego: (Estaba un poco cansado) no fue tan difícil como esperaba.

Shira: Si, creo que nos hubiera costado menos si no estuviéramos tan maltratados.

Diego: Si eso creo… bueno, las damas primero.

Shira: (La da un pequeño beso) pero que caballero.

**Luego de unos minutos terminan de comer…**

Shira: (Se tira al suelo satisfecha) si que necesitaba esto (Se pasa su lengua por sus labios)

Diego: (Se recuesta al lado de Shira) ¿estás satisfecha?

Shira: (Se gira hacia Diego) no… aun podría comerte a besos.

Diego: (Mira a Shira con una leve sonrisa) me gustaría verlo.

Shira: ¿Crees que miento? (Se acerca a Diego y lo besa varias veces en el rostro)

Diego: (Ambos se separan quedando de espaldas contra el piso) ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Shira: ¿sí?

Diego: ¿Por qué quieres mantener en secreto lo nuestro?

Shira: (Suspira) ya te lo dije Diego, es por la emoción de estar a escondidas y tener buscar un lugar secreto para estar juntos.

Diego: Si, suena divertido ahora que lo pienso.

Shira: (Se pone un poco seria) ¿te puedo preguntar algo yo?

Diego: Lo que quieras… Gatita…

Shira: me encante ese apodo… es tan romántico…

Diego: (Ríe) y tú eras la que me decías que yo era blando…

Shira: (Lo mira maliciosa) ¿quieres que te demuestre lo blanda que soy? (Saca las garras de su pata derecha y la pasa suave por el cuello de Diego)

Diego: (Un poco nervioso) no, no es necesario… ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

Shira: (Vuelve a su posición viendo el cielo) ¿Diego has pensado en tu respuesta?

Diego: (Suspira) si Shira y aun no la tengo.

Shira: Vamos Diego solo di lo que piensas.

Diego: (Se sienta y dice) Shira… yo antes de conocerte… incluso antes de conocer a Manny y los demás… yo… yo pertenecía a una manada de Dientes de Sable en la cual no me sintió a gusto (Se queda callado un momento)

Shira: (Se sienta al lado de Diego) continua Diego… por favor.

Diego: (Suspira al tenso y luego dice) mientras estuve con ellos creía que eso era lo más feliz que podía estar en mi vida… pero luego conocí a Manny y a Sid y de la amistad que tenían y que luego la compartieron conmigo… luego de darme cuenta de ello decidí unirme a ellos y dejar a mi antigua manada de la cual no quiero recordar lo sucedido (Baja la cabeza)

Shira: (Solo estaba sentada a su lado escuchando) –Digo yo…-

Diego: (Continua) y al estar junto a Manny y Sid me di cuenta que me sentía diferente, de modo que poco a poco fui siendo más tranquilo, más amable, mas bueno… pero lo más significante es que era más feliz, un felicidad que no había tenido antes… pero… pero cuando Manny formo una familia con Ellie sentí que algo me faltaba e incluso cuando Sid tomo como hijos a unos dinosaurios tu ve la misma sensación (Mira a Shira a los ojos)

Diego: (Sonríe levemente hacia ella) pero cuando hablamos aquella noche en la que estabas prisionera entre las raíces de un árbol… sentí como ese vacío se llenaba y un extraño sentimiento se apodero de mi… era… era amor… se lo estúpido que suena ahora que lo pienso…

Shira: (Niega con la cabeza) no Diego, yo sentí lo mismo que tú en ese momento pero hablemos de eso en otro momento... continua.

Diego: (Sonríe mas notoriamente al escuchar a Shira) y luego de todo lo que pasamos con respecto a lo del Capitán Tripa y el resto, sentí que por fin podía ser tan feliz como siempre quise y más aun, compartir esa felicidad con la persona que más amo… contigo Shira.

Shira: (Abrasa fuertemente a Diego) yo también siento lo mismo Diego.

Diego: (Separa a Shira de el dejándola frente a él) mi respuesta es que todos los momentos difíciles que hemos tenido que pasar, es solo el precio por amarte.

Shira: (Vuelve a mirar a Diego) te amo… (Ambos se besan)

**/(Andrea y Alexein) la respuesta de Diego fue creada a partir de la idea dada por Kari en los comentarios/criticas y solo queremos darle las gracia por su idea. Sé que nos han dado varias otras ideas pero dado al tipo de contenido que implican se darán a acontecer más adelante en la historia/ Continuamos/**

Diego: (Luego de unos minutos besándose se separan) bueno es hora de regresar con los demás… (Se para)

Shira: (Suspira) si, está bien… aunque preferiría pasar la noche aquí (Se para)

Diego: No podemos Shira, tenemos que volver con los demás…

Shira: Bueno pero… (Comienza a corre) ¡Solo si me alcanzas! (Diego corre tras ella)

**Mientras tanto en la cueva ya se encontraban todos…**

Manny: (Tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara) que bueno que estén bien.

Ellie: Si, estuve tan preocupada por ellos que ahora que los veo me siento muy feliz.

Abuelita: (Grita desde un tronco que había traído Manny a la cueva) ¡Ya cállense quiero dormir! (Vuelve a quedarse dormida)

Sid: (Se acerca al tronco) ¡Abuelita! (Se da cuenta que está dormida)

Manny: (Impresionado) ¿Cómo no despertó cuando traje esos troncos?

Sid: Es del sueño pesado.

Ellie: Eso parece…

**De pronto llega Shira corriendo y luego Diego a la siga…**

Shira: (Sonría hacia Diego) te gane amo… (Ve que todos la están viendo e intenta cambiar la frase) a mordidas te gane… -Pero que estupidez acabo de decir-

Manny: (Con los ojos entrecerrados le dice) está bien… bueno ya les explicamos a los demás lo que les sucedió, espero que no los moleste.

Diego: No, gracias Manny por decirles.

Shira: (Ve a Morita escondida ante ella) hola… ¿Morita?

Morita: (Se encontraba detrás de Ellie) si, hola Shira.

Ellie: (Bosteza) Bueno es hora de dormir (Se va hacia una esquina y se recuesta junto con Morita)

Diego: ¿Y Crash y Edie?

Manny: Ellos se quedaron dormidos cuando les explicaba lo que le sucedió.

Diego: Ya veo.

Manny: buenas noches (Se va a acostarse junto a Ellie)

Diego y Shira: Buenas noches a todos.

Sid: Buenas noches (Se va a acostar sobre unas rocas)

Shira: (Lo mira extrañada) ¿Cómo puede dormir así?

Diego: (Sonríe) increíble ¿no?

Shira: (Bosteza) creo que me iré a dormir… buenas noches Diego (Se recuesta cerca de la entrada)

Diego: Buenas noche Shira (Va y se acuesta junto a ella)

Shira: (Le susurra) no tan cerca Diego.

Diego: (Se separa de ella un metro y e dice despacio) te amo.

Shira: (Sonríe levemente mientras ciérralos ojos y le lanza un beso) –Que haría sin ti Diego- (Luego de unos minutos pensando en Diego se queda dormida)

Diego: (El no podía dejar de pensar en ella) –Pero que hermosa es… la amo tanto- (Luego de varios minutos se queda dormido)

**A media noche mientras los demás aun dormían, Shira despierta poco a poco…**

Shira: (Abre sus ojos lentamente y ve a Diego acostado junto a ella) –No sabía que caminaba dormido-

Diego: (Habla dormido) eres muy hermosa Shira.

Shira: (Sonríe al escuchar a Diego) -Si Diego… continua-

Diego: (Luego de unos segundos vuelve a hablar) no se qué sería de mi sin ti… te amo.

Shira: (Lo mira perdida en sus emociones) lo mismo me pregunto Diego.

Diego: (De pronto comienza a despertar y Shira se hace la dormida) mh mmh –Porque tenía que despertar- (De pronto se da cuenta que está al lado de Shira mientras ella ¨duerme¨)

Shira: (Evita abrir los ojos) –Espero que no se dé cuenta que estoy despierta-

Diego: Eres tan hermosa… (Comienza a acariciar la espalda de Shira suavemente)

Shira: -No, no maldición- (Comienza a ronronear involuntariamente mientras Diego la acaricia)

Diego: Te amo… (Deja de acariciarla y le da un beso)

Shira: (No puede evitar mover los labios levemente) –No puedo evitarlo- (Diego no se percata del actuar de Shira)

Diego: Descansa… (Vuelve hacia donde estaba, a un metro de Shira y se duerme)

Shira: -Descansa- (Luego de un rato se duerme)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	9. Capitulo 9: El Plan de Ellie

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 9: "El Plan de Ellie"**

**(Alexein) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Diego: (De pronto comienza a despertar y Shira se hace la dormida) mh mmh –Porque tenía que despertar- (De pronto se da cuenta que está al lado de Shira mientras ella ¨duerme¨)

Shira: (Evita abrir los ojos) –Espero que no se dé cuenta que estoy despierta-

Diego: Eres tan hermosa… (Comienza a acariciar la espalda de Shira suavemente)

Shira: -No, no maldición- (Comienza a ronronear involuntariamente mientras Diego la acaricia)

Diego: Te amo… (Deja de acariciarla y le da un beso)

Shira: (No puede evitar mover los labios levemente) –No puedo evitarlo- (Diego no se percata del actuar de Shira)

Diego: Descansa… (Vuelve hacia donde estaba, a un metro de Shira y se duerme)

Shira: -Descansa- (Luego de un rato se duerme)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Estaba amaneciendo pero aun así era demasiado temprano todavía…**

Shira: (Despierta poco a poco) mmh mh… ¿Qué hora es? (Bosteza)

Diego: (Dice adormecido) temprano… (Vuelve a quedarse dormido)

Shira: (Al estar completamente despierta se da cuenta que todos seguían durmiendo) –Ahora que están durmiendo, podría salir con Diego- (Se acerca sigilosamente a Diego)

Diego: (Shira comienza a moverlo con su pata y el despierta) ¿Shira? (Aún no despertaba completamente)

Shira: ¿Vamos a divertirnos Diego?

Diego: (Aun despertando) más tarde.

Shira: (Le da un beso y luego le dice) ¿Quieres más?

Diego: (La mira perdido en su belleza) si, claro que sí.

Shira: (Dice mientras sale de la cueva) entonces vamos.

Diego: (Vuelve en sí y se levanta rápidamente) espera… (Antes de salir s asegura de que todos seguían durmiendo)

**Al salir ve a Shira sentada bajo un árbol…**

Diego: (Se acerca a ella) ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Shira: No lo sé… ¿qué hacías antes de conocerme?

Diego: (Sonríe) bueno… yo solo salía a cazar y luego descansaba… ¿Qué hacías tu antes de conocerme?

Shira: (Encoge los hombros) no había mucho que hacer arriba de un barco y cuando volvíamos a tierra hacia prácticamente lo mismo que tu…

Diego: ¿Podríamos ir a cazar?

Shira: No es hora de cazar todavía… mas tarde.

Diego: ¿Podríamos caminar un rato?

Shira: Si, me parece bien (Ambos se van a caminar)

**Luego de un tiempo caminando, se dan cuenta que hay una hermosa playa…**

Shira: Es hermoso.

Diego: (Mira a sus alrededores) sí que lo es.

Shira: ¿Es lo más hermoso que has visto? (Lo mira a los ojos)

Diego: (Sonríe levemente hacia Shira) lo más hermoso que eh visto eres tú.

Shira: (Le da un beso y luego le dice) lo mismo digo.

**Luego ambos se sientan sobre una roca que se encontraba en la orilla…**

Diego: (Suspira) Shira… ¿Cómo estas con respecto a lo de tu hermana? (La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Shira)

Shira: (Sonríe levemente hacia el horizonte) me calma saber que ella se sacrifico por salvarme y que pude estar con ella, aunque haya sido por dos días (Las lagrimas se deslizan por su rostro)

Diego: (La besa en la mejilla) te amaba Shira.

**Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Shira se voltea hacia Diego…**

Shira: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Diego: Todo lo que quieras gatita.

Shira: (Sonríe al escucha su apodo) ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste al principio por mi? –No sé porque se lo pregunte… estúpida, estúpida…-

Diego: Al principio no eras más que una pirata para mi… pero luego de esa conversación que tuvimos esa noche, no pude dejar de pensar en ti… de hecho, aun no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Shira: De eso estoy segura (Le da una risita juguetona a Diego)

Diego: Shira, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste al principio por mi? (La mira a los ojos)

Shira: Al principio para mí no eras más que otra víctima del capitán Tripa, pero luego de esa conversación, comencé a pensar que te veías muy lindo a la luz de la Luna y me gusto la reacción que tuviste con Sid cuando te coloco ese collar, el cual no te quedaba mal.

Diego: ¿Lo dices enserio?

Shira: No te mentiría (Le lame los labios a Diego)

Diego: (Se corre hacia atrás avergonzado) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Shira: (Acerca sus labios a unos diez centímetros de los de Diego) no te gusto.

Diego: (Se inclina levemente hacia los labios de Shira acortando la distancia) si me gusto, ¿y a ti? (Le lame los labios a Shira de la misma forma en la que lo izo ella)

Shira: (Le da una beso) no es necesario que lo preguntes.

Diego: (Le ruge el estomago de hambre) ¿Tienes hambre?

Shira: Ahora que lo pienso… si.

Diego: Vamos a buscar a una presa digna de nosotros.

Shira: Me basta con que nos llene.

Diego: Si a mi igual (Luego ambos se adentran en el bosque a buscar su presa)

**Mientras tanto, los demás recién estaban despertando…**

Manny: (Bosteza) es hora de despertar.

Crash: (Despierta y le da una patada a Edie) desperté primero.

Eddie: (Despierta de golpe) si… está bien.

Ellie: (Se levanta y ve hacia donde estaba Diego y Shira, los cuales no estaban) ¿Alguien ha visto a Shira o a Diego?

Manny: Esos debieron de haber salido más temprano.

Ellie: Eso creo.

Morita: (Ya iba saliendo de la cueva) voy a salir con los demás chicos (Se va rápidamente)

Manny: (Le grita) ¡Vuelve temprano!

Eddie: (Caminan hacia la salida) buenos nosotros iremos a ¨jugar¨.

Ellie: Eviten hacer enfadar a alguien más fuerte que ustedes.

Crash: (Mira hacia Ellie sin detenerse) nosotros nos sabemos cuidar… (Choca de frente con la muralla de la cueva)

Manny: (Con un tono sarcástico) claro que sí.

Eddie: (Levanta a su hermano) ya vámonos bro (Se van)

Ellie: Vamos a caminar Manny.

Manny: Si claro (Se fija que Sid seguía durmiendo)

Ellie: Déjalo ya despertara (Se van de la cueva a caminar)

**Luego de caminar uno minutos, comienzan a Hablar de Diego y Shira…**

Manny: ¿Y qué opinas de esos dos?

Ellie: Para mí, esos dos son más que amigos.

Manny: (Asiente) si, pienso lo mismo… pero como podríamos saber, digo para salir de la duda.

Ellie: (Sonríe) yo sé cómo.

Manny: ¿Cual es el plan? (Ellie se acerca a su oído y mientras le hablaba sobre su plan, una sonrisa en la cara de Manny se hacía notar poco a poco)

Ellie: ¿Entendiste?

Manny: (Sonríe al igual que Ellie) hagámoslo lo antes posible.

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	10. Capitulo 10: Nos Atrapaste

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 10: "Nos Atrapaste"**

**(Alexein) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Luego de caminar uno minutos, comienzan a Hablar de Diego y Shira…**

Manny: ¿Y qué opinas de esos dos?

Ellie: Para mí, esos dos son más que amigos.

Manny: (Asiente) si, pienso lo mismo… pero como podríamos saber, digo para salir de la duda.

Ellie: (Sonríe) yo sé cómo.

Manny: ¿Cual es el plan? (Ellie se acerca a su oído y mientras le hablaba sobre su plan, una sonrisa en la cara de Manny se hacía notar poco a poco)

Ellie: ¿Entendiste?

Manny: (Sonríe al igual que Ellie) hagámoslo lo antes posible.

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Shira y Diego acababan de comer y se disponía a volver a la cueva…**

Shira: (En camino hacia la cueva) ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

Diego: No lo sé, ahora que tenemos todo el día para nosotros dos no se lo que podemos hacer.

Shira: Sera mejor que aprendamos a hacer cosas en pareja, después de todo no podemos besarnos todo el día.

Diego: (Se acerca a Shira) eso es lo que tú dices.

Shira: (Dice sonriendo) sabes que no podemos, aunque ganas no me faltan.

Diego: ¿Podríamos intentarlo?

Shira: (Se detiene frente a Diego) vale la pena intentarlo.

Diego: (Ambos comienzan a besarse) –No quiero que acabe esto-

**Luego de unos cinco minutos…**

Shira: (Se separan) bueno… está claro que no podemos… (Respiraba agitada)

Diego: (Respiraba al igual que Shira) por lo menos lo intentamos (En eso escuchan a Manny y Ellie acercarse)

Shira: (Se calma) actúa normal Diego.

Manny: (Se acercan hacia donde estaban Diego y Shira) Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?

Diego: Nada, de hecho íbamos a la cueva.

Ellie: (Se acerca a Shira) Te gustaría salir a caminar conmigo Shira, digo ¿si no te molesta Diego?

Diego: (Responde algo nervioso) No, porque debería.

Shira: (Con un tono de alegría le responde) claro Ellie, me encantaría.

Ellie: Bueno entonces vamos (Ambas se van, dejando a Manny y a Diego solos)

Manny: Bueno solo quedamos nosotros dos, ¿Quieres ayudarme a juntar algunas provisiones para la cueva?

Diego: Si claro, porque no (Ambos se adentran mas en el bosque)

**Mientras con Shira y Ellie, ellas luego de unos minutos iban por la orilla de un acantilado que daba hacia el océano…**

Ellie: (Se detiene mirando hacia el infinito océano) ¿Extrañas tus días como pirata?

Shira: Al principio extrañaba las aventuras… pero ahora estoy viviendo una, la mejor de todas…

Ellie: (Sonríe hacia Shira) ¿Te refieres a una aventura al lado de Diego?

Shira: (Responde algo exaltada) ¡No!, con Diego solo somos amigos…

Ellie: -Vamos a comenzar con mi plan- si, después de todo porque quisieras estar con él…

Shira: (Mira a Ellie con los ojos entrecerrados) ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ellie: Si, es poco probable que alguien como tu se fijaría en un Dientes de Sable como Diego.

Shira: (Pregunta algo molesta) ¿Por qué piensas que no me fijaría en alguien como él?

Ellie: Si, porque tú eres la típica chica aventurera y últimamente Diego está un poco más tranquilo desde que lo conocí, no podrían estar juntos mucho tiempo.

Shira: (Responde aun más molesta ante esa suposición de Ellie) Para que sepas Diego me resulta bastante atractivo y además tiene una cautivadora personalidad.

Ellie: -Ya te tengo- entonces te encantaría ser su novia, digo ¿Si es que ya no lo eres?

Shira: (Muy exaltada responde sin pensarlo) si, de hecho amo ser su novia y él es el amor de mi vida… ups (Sonríe avergonzada)

Ellie: (Dice muy emocionada) ¡Já! Lo sabía, sabía que ustedes ya eran pareja.

Shira: (Suspira derrotada) si Ellie, nos atrapaste… me atrapaste.

Ellie: Pero esto es fantástico, son una muy bonita pareja.

Shira: (La mira sorprendida) ¿Lo dices enserio?

Ellie: Lo digo enserio, no hace falta conocerlos para saber que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Shira: Pero eso que dijiste sobre de que no podríamos estar juntos por mucho tiempo.

Ellie: (Sonríe algo nerviosa) solo fue una mentira para ver lo que sentías por Diego.

Shira: (Se encoje de hombros) fui una estúpida por caer en ese truco.

Ellie: Es natural, solo defiendes a lo que más amas.

Shira: (Mira a Ellie a los ojos) supongo que Manny hace lo mismo con Diego ¿Verdad?

Ellie: (Lanza una risita) supones bien.

Shira: Por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

Ellie: (Sonríe) Está bien, pero deben decírselo a todos.

Shira: De acuerdo… (Sonríe maléficamente) ¿Dónde está Manny?

Ellie: Dijo que llevaría a Diego al bosque, ¿Por qué?

Shira: (Comienza a correr) ¡voy a ver lo que dice Diego! (Desaparece en el bosque siguiendo su olor)

**Cuando Shira logra encontrar a Diego y Manny, se queda escondida detrás de unos arbustos escuchándolos. Ellos se encontraban en el corazón del bosque apilando troncos con los cuales hacer una especie de cerca para la cueva…**

Manny: (Ya habían apilados unos siete troncos) con esto bastara.

Diego: (Sentado encima de uno de los troncos) ¿Terminamos?

Manny: Si, nos hubiera costado menos con tu novia.

Diego: (Contesta enojado) ¡Que no es mi novia!

Manny: Si, si como digas, después de todo Shira no es tu tipo.

Diego: (Lo mira enojado) ¿Por qué dices eso?

Manny: -Demonios no había pensado en eso- Ehh… Diego tu eres uno de los Chicos buenos y Shira es una pirata, simplemente no son compatibles.

Diego: (Enfadado le dice) En primer lugar, Shira ya no es una pirata y no creo que eso cambien algo y en segundo lugar, yo la estimo demasiado así que no hables así de ella.

Shira: (Suspira al escuchar a Diego defenderla) –Si que sabes defender a tu novia- (Sigue escuchando)

Manny: ¿La estimas o la amas? (Lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa)

Diego: (Mira hacia el suelo) Manny yo… yo la amo.

Manny: (Lo golpea en el hombro) bien Diego, pensé que todavía no te le habías declarado.

Diego: (Mira a Manny avergonzado) ¿hace cuanto lo sabes?, digo ¿Qué me gusta Shira?

Manny: Por favor Diego, cuando Shira se quedo para salvarnos no podías dejar de pensar en ella en el barco, es más, casi te come una Sirena pensando que era Shira.

Shira: (La palabra Sirena resonaba en su mente) –Sirena… las Sirenas refleja el más profundo deseo del que las ve… si me veía a mi reflejado en la Sirena, significa que yo era lo que más deseaba… pero que tierno es mi Gatito- (Suspira de tanto amor que sentía)

Diego: (Niega con la cabeza) eso fue tan vergonzoso.

Manny: Te sorprenderías si supieras las cosas vergonzosas que harás por amor.

Diego: ¿Ya te ha pasado?

Manny: Unas cuantas veces.

Diego: (Mira hacia el cielo un poco preocupado) Manny, ¿Qué hace uno cuando tiene una pareja?

Manny: ¿A qué te refieres?

Diego: Es que no se qué puedo hacer junto a Shira.

Manny: ¿Y yo sí?

Diego: Tú llevas bastante tiempo con Ellie, ¿dame una idea?

Manny: (Piensa un poco y le dice) tienes que encontrar la cosas que les guste hacer a ambos y eso.

Diego: Si, está bien (Comienza a caminar alrededor de Manny)

Manny: ¿A dónde vas? (Lo sigue con la mirada)

Diego: A buscar a Shira.

Shira: (Mira hacia atrás) -Me tengo que ir y rápido- (Se va sigilosamente)

Diego: (Antes de empezar a correr se voltea hacia Manny) por favor no le digas a los demás sobre lo mío con Shira.

Manny: Descuida.

Diego: Gracias, confió en ti (Se va corriendo)

**Mientras tanto Shira había llegado a un claro y se quedo allí esperando a Diego…**

Shira: (Jadeaba de cansancio) uf… por poco (Ve a Diego aparecer entre los arboles)

Diego: (Le toma unos segundos llegar hacia ella) hola Shira, ¿estás bien?

Shira: (Respira profundamente) Si, solo estuve ejercitándome un momento.

Diego: Hay algo que te quiero decir.

Shira: Yo también, tu primero.

Diego: (Dice algo temeroso ante la impredecible reacción de Shira) Shira… Manny sabe sobre lo nuestro, todo.

Shira: (Lanza una risita nerviosa) bueno… Ellie también lo sabe todo.

Diego: (Responde sorprendido) ¿Cómo?

Shira: Si Diego, ellos idearon un plan para sacarnos toda la verdad.

Diego: (Baja la cabeza) ¿cómo pude caer en eso?

Shira: Lo mismo me pregunto.

Diego: Ya resolveremos eso. Hay otra cosa de la cual quería hablarte.

Shira: ¿Dime?

Diego: (Pregunta algo nervioso) ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

Shira: (Dice algo tímida) Bueno, mientras pertenecía a la tripulación del Capitán Tripa, no había nadie con quien jugar… (Niega con la cabeza) pero que estupideces estoy diciendo.

Diego: (Sonríe) No son estupideces, de hecho me encantaría jugar contigo.

Shira: ¿Lo dices en serio?, es decir (Diego la calla)

Diego: (Le toca el hombro) no puedes decir nada si estas tocada (Comienza a correr lejos de Shira)

Shira: (Mira a Diego alejarse de ella) ¡No te me vas a escapar! (Corre tras él)

Diego: (Le grita mientras corre) ¡No puedes hablar! (Shira se acercaba rápidamente a él)

Shira: (Piensa en Diego al igual que una presa) –Te tengo- (Solo los separaba unos pocos metros)

Diego: (Ve reojo a Shira y se asusta al verla) – Supongo que sabe que solo es un juego, ¿verdad? (Corre a su máxima velocidad)

Shira: (Ve a Diego alejarse y salta sobre el tumbándolo) hola Diego.

Diego: (La miraba temeroso) Solo es un juego (Cierra los ojos)

Shira: (Le da un apasionado beso y luego le dice) ahora tu estas tocado, mi Gatito juguetón (Se queda sobre el)

Diego: (Respira aliviado) por un momento creí… (Shira lo calla con un beso)

Shira: (Deja de besarlo y lo mira a los ojos) ¿Gane?

Diego: (Sonríe) ¿Alguna vez pierdes?

Shira: (Le susurra al oído) solo si me lo pides.

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	11. Capitulo 11: ¿Tan poco valgo para ella?

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 11: "¿Tan poco valgo para ella?"**

**(Alexein) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Shira: (Ve a Diego alejarse y salta sobre el tumbándolo) hola Diego.

Diego: (La miraba temeroso) Solo es un juego (Cierra los ojos)

Shira: (Le da un apasionado beso y luego le dice) ahora tu estas tocado, mi Gatito juguetón (Se queda sobre el)

Diego: (Respira aliviado) por un momento creí… (Shira lo calla con un beso)

Shira: ¿Gane?

Diego: (Sonríe) ¿Alguna vez pierdes?

Shira: (Le susurra al oído) solo si me lo pides.

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Luego de jugar por unas horas, se destinan a decirles a los demás sobre la relación que tenían…**

Diego: (Caminan de regreso a la cueva) ¿Cansada?

Shira: (Respira profundamente) solo un poco… gracias por todo esto Diego.

Diego: No tienes de que agradecerme, solo ayúdame a contarle a los demás sobre lo nuestro.

Shira: Somos pareja, ¿recuerdas?

Diego: Gracias Gatita.

Shira: Vamos Diego (Ve la cueva a lo lejos)

**Al llegar se dan cuenta que todos se encontraban esperándolos. Diego comienza a contarles su versión de los hechos mientras que Shira lo apoyaba en cada palabra. Luego de media hora explicándoles sobre su relación, reciben la opinión de la manada sobre su relación amorosa y luego, Shira y Diego se van a ver el atardecer…**

Shira: (Subiendo una colina) lo aceptaron muy bien.

Diego: Pero claro que si, después de todo es nuestra familia.

Shira: No lo sé, aun creo que no confían completamente en mi.

Diego: Confían más en ti, que tú en ellos (llegan a la cima de la colina)

Shira: Si tu lo dices (Ambos se recuestan sobre un montón de hojas para aprecia el atardecer)

Diego: (Miraba hacia el cielo) Me gustaría… (A ambos les llama la atención el camino de tierra que se formaba por alrededor de ellos)

Shira: (Lo sigue con la mirada) Sal de ahí pequeño.

Louis: (Sale de la tierra) hola posibles predadores.

Shira: (Sonríe) descuida, no nos comemos a los amigos.

Diego: Hablando de amigos, Morita está en la cueva con los demás.

Louis: Gracias Diego (Escarba un agujero y se va en dirección a la cueva)

Shira: (Se voltea hacia Diego) ¿Decías?

Diego: ¿Qué cosa?

Shira: Antes de que nos interrumpiera, tú ibas a decir algo.

Diego: No era nada, descuida.

Shira: Vamos Diego, no me puedes dejar con la duda.

Diego: Nada Shira.

Shira: (Lo mira fijamente y le dice) Diego.

Diego: (Sonríe de nervios) bueno Shira, me gustaría ir a pasear contigo a la playa.

Shira: (Lo mira tiernamente) pero que romántico es mi Gatito.

Diego: ¿Vamos?... gatita.

Shira: Vamos.

**Luego de media hora de caminata, Shira y Diego logran llegar a la playa…**

Diego: (Shira se detiene detrás de él y Diego se voltea a verla) ¿Shira?

Shira: (Salta encima de Diego) te tengo (Le besa el cuello)

Diego: (Se sentía incomodo) Shira no.

Shira: (Besa el pecho de Diego) descuida y relájate.

Diego: (Empuja a Shira haciéndola caer en la arena) te dije que no.

Shira: (Lo mira desilusionada) ¿pero que te ocurre?

Diego: Ahora no Shira, ¿está bien?

Shira: Si no quieres, buscare a alguien que si quiera.

Diego: (La mira fijamente a los ojo y luego le dice seriamente) si tan poco valgo para ti, adelante.

Shira: (Se levanta rápidamente) Diego, yo no…

Diego: (Se da media vuelta) no me importa, yo me voy a la cueva (Comienza a caminar hacia la cueva)

Shira: (Lo alcanza) escúchame Diego.

Diego: Ya has dicho suficiente… te veo en la cueva, si es que no estás con alguien más (Se va corriendo)

**Shira se tira de espalda contra la suave arena de la playa…**

Shira: (Enojada consigo misma) ¿porque le dije eso?

Conciencia de Shira: -Vaya manera de provocarlo, pero no se suponía que ahora deberían estar ¨juntos¨

Shira: ¿Cómo voy a hacer que me perdone?

Conciencia de Shira: -No lo sé, pero podrías solo ir y pedirle perdón-

Shira: (Se levanta) eso hare (Se va corriendo a la cueva)

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque, Diego estaba sentado a un lado de un rio…**

Diego: (Las palabras ¨si no quieres, buscare a alguien que si quiera¨ resonaban en su cabeza) ¿tan poco valgo para ella?

Conciencia de Diego: -Sabes que no lo dijo enserio-

Diego: Pues a mí me sonó en serio.

Conciencia de Diego: -Solo lo dijo para presionarte o eso creo-

Diego: (Se responde enojado) ¿Eso crees?, no me estas ayudando.

Conciencia de Diego: -¿Que más esperas de alguien que habla consigo mismo?-

Diego: (Sacude su cabeza) desde ahora solo hare lo que crea correcto.

Conciencia de Diego: -Solo habla con ella-

Diego: Se que eso lo resolvería, pero realmente no quiero hablar con ella ahora.

Conciencia de Diego: -Solo cálmate, ya hablaras con ella mañana-

Diego: Creo que dormiré aquí (Se recuesta a los pies de un árbol cercano)

**Shira se encontraba llegando a la cueva…**

Shira: (Entra corriendo a la cueva) ¿Diego?

Manny: (Se acerca a ella) el no está aquí, pensé que estaba contigo.

Shira: (Baja la mirada) no… nos separamos hace un rato.

Manny: No te preocupes, demás que se ha quedado dormido por algún lugar del bosque.

Shira: No lo sé, pero espero que eso sea.

Manny: (Ve que esta entristecida) ¿Estás bien?

Shira: Estoy preocupada por el (Se recuesta en su esquina de la cueva)

Manny: Ya llegara Shira, el nunca te dejaría sola.

Shira: (Cierra los ojos para evitar demostrar el dolor que sentía en su corazón) buenas noches Manny.

Manny: Buenas noches Shira (Se va a acostar junto a Ellie y Morita)

Shira: (Lloraba en silencio) –De verdad no quería decirte eso Diego-

**Luego de llorar por unos diez minutos, sentía sus ojos cansados y adoloridos y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, entrando a un profundo sueño… **

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	12. Capitulo 12: ¡Claro que quiero!

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 12: "¡Claro que quiero!"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste… (Lamentamos la demora, fue por problemas técnicos)**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Manny: (Ve que esta entristecida) ¿Estás bien?

Shira: Estoy preocupada por el (Se recuesta en su esquina de la cueva)

Manny: Ya llegara Shira, el nunca te dejaría sola.

Shira: (Cierra los ojos para evitar demostrar el dolor que sentía en su corazón) buenas noches Manny.

Manny: Buenas noches Shira (Se va a acostar junto a Ellie y Morita)

Shira: (Lloraba en silencio) –De verdad no quería decirte eso Diego-

**Luego de llorar por unos diez minutos, sentía sus ojos cansados y adoloridos y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, entrando a un profundo sueño… **

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Sueño De Shira…**

**Despierta sola en la cueva…**

Shira: (Se levanta) ¿Hola?

Manny: (Entra al escucha a Shira) buenos días Shira.

Shira: (Sacude la cabeza) buenos días Manny… ¿Dónde está Diego?

Manny: (Mira al suelo entristecido) tu ayer fuiste muy cruel al terminar con él.

Shira: (Lo mira horrorizada) ¡¿Terminar?!... nunca terminaría con Diego… yo lo amo.

Manny: (La mira enojado) si lo amaras no le hubieras dicho todo lo que le dijiste.

Shira: ¿Qué fue lo que le dije?

Manny: Le dijiste cosas como que solo estabas con el por qué te sentías solo y que estabas con el por lastima a ambos.

Shira: (Se le parte el corazón al pensar en la reacción de Diego) es… es mentira, yo nunca le diría eso.

Manny: (Se acerca a la salida) no juegues con eso, asume las consecuencias de lo que has dicho (Se va)

Shira: No puede ser verdad, es decir yo nunca le diría eso.

Shira: -Iré a buscarlo- (Sale corriendo de la cueva hacia la playa que habían encontrado juntos)

**Luego de varios minutos llega a la playa y ve a Diego sentado viendo el horizonte…**

Shira: (Se acerca a él) ¿Diego?

Diego: (Baja la cabeza) vete Shira.

Shira: (Se para frente a él) ¿Qué ocurre Diego?

Diego: (Enojado) no te basta con lo que me dijiste anoche, de verdad pensé que me amabas.

Shira: (Lo mira fijamente) no puede ser que te lo haya dicho, yo no podría.

Diego: (Se para) no tengo tiempo para que me sigues hablando… terminamos.

Shira: (Sus ojos se llenas de lagrimas) pero te amo.

Diego: (Se aleja de ella caminando) no juegues conmigo Shira, te lo pido por favor.

Shira: (Se acerca a él) nunca jugaría contigo.

Diego: (Se abalanza sobre ella) ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame solo!

Shira: (Sollozando) Diego… yo te amo…

Diego: (Sus ojos comienzan a lagrimar) no puedes dejar de molestarme… tu… tu ya no me importas… (Se va corriendo)

Shira: (Intenta seguirlo pero sus patas se entierran en la arena) ¡Diego! ¡Te amo! (Diego se detiene unos metros más allá)

Diego: (Ladea su cabeza adolorido) no puedo creer que te allá amado (Se va)

**Poco a poco Shira comienza a sumergirse en la arena, cuando despierta…**

Shira: (Despierta de golpe) ¡Diego! (Respiraba agitada)

Manny: (Despierta asustado) ¡¿Qué pasa Shira?!

Shira: (Respira profundamente calmándose) solo… solo fue una pesadilla… (Contenía sus lágrimas)

Manny: (Ve que nadie despertó con sus gritos y baja la voz) tranquila Shira, vuelve a dormir que aun es muy temprano.

Shira: (Se para) voy a salir a tomar un poco de are.

Manny: (La sigue con la mirada) está bien, cualquier cosa nos hablas.

**Shira se va de la cueva sin decir ni una palabra, poco a poco se adentra en el bosque…**

Shira: (Comienza a caminar sin rumbo alguno por el bosque) ¿Dónde estás Diego?

Shira: (Recuerda cómo encontrar a Diego) -ya se, lo buscare por su olor- (Comienza a rastrear el aroma de Diego)

**Mientras tanto, a un lado del rio se encontraba Diego bebiendo del rio…**

Diego: (Deja de beber) no tengo ganas de hacer nada… (Se recuesta viendo su reflejo en el agua)

Diego: (No podía dejar de pensar en Shira) –Shira yo- (De pronto ve el reflejo de Shira en el agua)

Shira: (Con un tono de tristeza le dice) hola Diego.

Diego: (Se levanta y le da la espalda a Shira) ahora no Shira.

Shira: ¿Cuándo?

Diego: (Sube el tono) no lo sé, no me siento bien en este momento.

Shira: (Se para frente a él) ¿crees que yo me siento bien?

Diego: No lo sé, ¿dímelo tú?

Shira: ¿Entonces podemos hablar?

Diego: (Se sienta) está bien... (Evita el contacto visual)

Shira: (Suspira afligida) Diego yo lo siento, es que yo nunca había sentido eso por alguien y no supe controlarme.

Diego: (Niega con la cabeza) ya basta Shira, no creas que estoy así por lo que dijiste.

Shira: (Se acerca más a Diego) ¿Por qué estas así?

Diego: (Respira profundamente) es que tengo miedo de preguntarte si quieres formar una familia conmigo y que me respondas que no quieres.

Shira: (Lo miraba sorprendida) ¡Claro que quiero Diego! (Lo abraza)

Diego: (Se queda paralizado) ¿De verdad?

Shira: Claro que sí, es lo que más eh querido en toda mi vida.

Diego: (Se separan) ¿Tener cachorros?

Shira: (Sonríe) siempre eh querido tener cachorros, aun mas si es contigo con quien los criare.

Diego: (Vuelve a entristecer) lamento si fui un estúpido.

Shira: (Lo besa y luego le dice) lamento haberte dañado con mis palabras.

Diego: (Finge una sonrisa) bueno, de verdad me dolió lo que me dijiste.

Shira: (Lo bota al suelo empujándolo) nunca me atrevería a engañarte, si no me crees huéleme y verás que solo huelo a ti (Le besa al cuello)

Diego: (Le lame el cuello a Shira) Shira yo… (De pronto a ambos les ruge el estomago)

Shira: (Sonríe avergonzada) creo que hay que reponer energías antes de nuestro momento a solas.

Diego: (Traga saliva con dificultad) si tu lo dices (Ambos se levantan y se disponen a salir de caza)

**Luego de cazar algo y comerlo, se disponen a salir a pasear…**

Shira: (Caminaba apegada a Diego) te vez feliz, ¿Por qué?

Diego: (Sonríe hacia ella) por estar a tu lado.

Shira: Yo creí que estabas pensando en nuestros cachorros.

Diego: ¿Y tú no lo estás?

Shira: Me muero de nervios y felicidad al mismo tiempo, ¿tú no?

Diego: (Se detiene) ni te lo imaginas… y si esto no funciona, si nuestra relación no lo soporta.

Shira: No creas que estas solo en esto.

Diego: Si pero me preocupa todo esto.

Shira: (Acerca su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Diego) solo hay que poner de nuestra parte y hablar sobre nuestros problemas, no guardárselos para uno mismo.

Diego: Lo sé, es que no quería que me digieras que no.

Shira: (Le lame los labios y luego le dice) ¿Te eh dicho que no alguna vez?

Diego: (Podía sentir la respiración de Shira en su rostro) no estoy seguro de que no me lo hayas dicho.

Shira: (Le dice al oído) si te lo eh dicho, te lo compensare.

Diego: (Se separa un poco nervioso) ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

Shira: (Sonríe) no lo sé, podríamos salir a jugar como ayer.

Diego: (La examina) No lo sé Shira, tus cicatrices aun no están completamente sanadas.

Shira: (Hace mueca de aburrimiento) solo un ratito quieres.

Diego: No quiero que te dañes por mi culpa.

Shira: Ayer no pareció importarte.

Diego: Ayer yo no sabía lo que hacía.

Shira: (Lo mira a los ojos) ya olvidémonos de ayer, ahora vamos a jugar un ratito.

Diego: (Sonríe) solo un ratito, un ratito.

Shira: (Retrocede poco a poco) el tiempo que te cueste atraparme (Se va corriendo)

**Luego de jugar por unas horas, Shira por fin se cansa de correr de Diego y ambos se detienen…**

Diego: (Se lanza al suelo de cansancio) ¿ya te cansaste Shira?

Shira: (Se acerca a él un poco cansada) ¿Estás bien?

Diego: (Cierra los ojos) solo necesito recuperar el aliento.

Shira: (Ríe) –Y se preocupaba por mi- (Se recuesta a tu lado)

Diego: (L a abrasa) te atrape (Le muestra un cansada sonrisa)

Shira: (Enternecida) eso es hacer trampa, pero te concedo la victoria.

Diego: ¿Cuanto vamos?

Shira: Te voy ganando unas veintitrés a cuatro tuyas.

Diego: No sé qué decir al respecto.

Shira: (Lo besa) ahora solo descansa, me quedare a tu lado.

Diego: Gracias Shira… (Se duerme)

Shira: (Mira al cielo) solo es medio día, me pregunto qué haremos después (Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Diego)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense… (Recuerden dar su opinión al respecto del tema dado)**


	13. Capitulo 13: Por Siempre Juntos

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 13: "Por Siempre Juntos"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la ultima parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Diego: (Cierra los ojos) solo necesito recuperar el aliento.

Shira: (Ríe) –Y se preocupaba por mi- (Se recuesta a tu lado)

Diego: (L a abrasa) te atrape (Le muestra un cansada sonrisa)

Shira: (Enternecida) eso es hacer trampa, pero te concedo la victoria.

Diego: ¿Cuanto vamos?

Shira: Te voy ganando unas veintitrés a cuatro tuyas.

Diego: No sé qué decir al respecto.

Shira: (Lo besa) ahora solo descansa, me quedare a tu lado.

Diego: Gracias Shira… (Se duerme)

Shira: (Mira al cielo) solo es medio día, me pregunto qué haremos después (Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Diego)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Diego comienza a hablar dormido al cabo de media horrad…**

Diego: (Dormido) te amo… Shira…

Shira: (Fija su atención en Diego) -¿Qué estarás soñando?-

Diego: (Luego de unos segundos dice) aquí no Shira… quiero que sea en un lugar especial…

Shira: (Lo mira enternecida) –No creo que estés soñando con nuestro ¨tiempo a solas¨-

Diego: (Continúa hablando dormido) has sido muy mala conmigo Gatita…

Shira: (Se para avergonzada) ¡Por favor Diego! (Lo mueve con su pata)

Diego: (Despierta) ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa Shira? (Bosteza)

Shira: (Lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados) ¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando?

Diego: (Sonríe) soñaba… soñaba contigo.

Shira: (Lo mira fijamente) ¿Qué hacíamos exactamente?

Diego: (Nervioso) solo jugábamos… eso es todo.

Shira: (Niega con la cabeza) no me mientas Diego… ¿Dímelo?

Diego: (Suspira) soñé en con nuestra… ¨noche juntos¨.

Shira: (Lo besa) ¿Por qué ahora estas tan emocionado con eso?

Diego: (Se levanta) Es que ahora estoy seguro de que me amas de la misma forma en la cual te amo.

Shira: (Le da la espalda) creo que debería de castigarte por dudar de mi amor por ti.

Diego: (Se para a su lado) ¿Cuál será mi castigo?

Shira: (Lo mira maliciosa) tendrás que pasar todo el día sin mí.

Diego: (Lo mira sorprendido) pero…

Shira: (Camina alejándose de Diego) sin peros Diego… nos vemos después (Se va)

Diego: (Mira al cielo) –Me pregunto si Alex y Lily pasaran por lo mismo- (Sonríe al imaginarlo)

**Mientras tanto con Alex y Lily, en algún bosque lejano…**

Lily: (Caminando por un tronco) sube Alex.

Alex: (Ve una pequeña liana amarrada al tronco) prefiero no subir en este momento (Se acerca a la liana)

Lily: Como quieras… (Ve que el tronco esta hueco por dentro y se adentra en el)

Alex: (Sin pensarlo cota la liana con sus garras) –Que raro, tenía el presentimiento que algo iba a pasar- (El tronco poco a poco comienza a rodar cuesta abajo-

Lily: (Comienza a dar vueltas dentro del tronco) ¡Maldita se mi suerte! (El tronco se detiene al chocar con una barrera de árboles a unos metros más allá.

Alex: (Ve salir a Lily mareada del tronco y le dice asustado) lo siento Lily, yo no pensé que pasaría eso.

Lily: (Sacude la cabeza y luego lo mira indignada) fue divertido… ¿quieres probarlo? (Se acerca a él enojada)

Alex: (Retrocede paso a paso) no gracias, es que comí recién y no puedo hacerlo.

Lily: Oh vamos… solo una vez… (Comienza a correr hacia él)

Alex: (Comienza a correr de Lily) ¡Fue un accidente! (Lily lo sigue a unos cuantos metros de distancia)

Lily: (Corre velozmente hacia él) ¡Lo que te hare también será un accidente! (Ambos continúan corriendo por el bosque)

**Mientras tanto con Shira, ella se había alejado de Diego y se encuentra con Ellie cerca de un lago…**

Shira: (Se acerca a ella) Hola Ellie.

Ellie: (Se gira hacia ella) Hola Shira, ¿Estas bien?

Shira: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ellie: Manny me dije que habías despertado asustada hoy.

Shira: (Baja la mirada algo triste) solo… solo fue un mal sueño.

Ellie: Problemas con Diego, ¿Verdad?

Shira: (Finge una sonrisa) se me nota mucho.

Ellie: (Le golpea el hombro con la trompa) vamos Shira, todas la parejas pelean.

Shira: (La mira preocupada) pero nosotros apenas estamos empezando, ¿y si nuestra relación no es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar otra pelea?

Ellie: Tranquila Shira, Diego te ama más de lo que crees.

Shira: (Sonríe) lo sé, debe de serle muy difícil soportar el castigo que le di.

Ellie: (La mira extrañada) ¿Castigo?

Shira: Si, lo castigue por… por ¨cosas privadas¨.

Ellie: Ya veo… ¿Cuál es su castigo?

Shira: Tiene que permanecer lejos de mi hasta el anochecer.

Ellie: (Sonríe) eso es muy cruel de tu parte, el pobre debe de sentirse solo.

Shira: Yo tampoco me siento bien, pero eso necesitamos por el momento.

Ellie: Si tú lo dices… ¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?

Shira: Si, tengo bastante tiempo para mi ahora. (Abas se van)

**Diego seguía en la misma parte en donde Shira lo había dejado…**

Diego: (Ve a Sid acercarse) hola Sid.

Sid: (Se acerca a él) hola Diego, ¿Y Shira?

Diego: (Inventa una mentira) tenía cosas que hacer sola.

Sid: Ya veo… ¿quieres acompañarme a buscar moras?

Diego: Si, vamos a buscar tus moras –A ver si encuentro moras paralizadoras… para emergencias claro- (Se van a buscar moras)

**Luego de unas horas llega el atardecer y todos se dirigen de nuevo a la cueva…**

Shira: (Mira al cielo) creo que es hora de volver.

Ellie: Si, vamos antes que oscurezca. (Se van a la cueva)

**Mientras con Diego y Sid…**

Diego: (Ve el sol ocultarse entre la montañas) vamos Sid, hay que volver a la cueva.

Sid: (Con la boca llena) mmm mm mmmm mmm… (Sigue masticando)

Diego: Como digas Sid, ahora vamos (Se van hacia la cueva)

**Más Tarde en ese día, todos se encontraban llegando a la cueva al mismo Tiempo…**

Diego: (A unos metro de la cueva) y es así Sid… (Se detiene al ver a Shira)

Sid: (Sigue caminando sin darse cuenta que Diego no seguía a su lado) yo pensaba que era un poco diferente a… (Sigue hablando solo mientras entra a la cueva)

Shira: (Ve a Diego) Te ve a dentro Ellie… (Camina hacia Diego)

Ellie: (Sigue su camino) –Creo que tú lo estrenabas más Shira- (Entra a la cueva y ve a Manny a Morita hablando)

Manny: Hola Ellie, estamos hablando sobre las reglas de salir con alguien.

Ellie: (Suspira) Por favor Manny, es muy pequeña para que le digas eso y además eso uno el que debe de determinarlo.

Manny: (Respira profundamente) está bien…

**Mientras tanto afuera de la cueva, amos Dientes de Sable se habían encontrado luego de toda la tarde separados…**

Diego: (Shira se encontraba frente a él) ¿cómo ha estado mi…? (Shira lo calla con un beso)

Shira: (Luego de besarlo lo abraza) no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Diego: (Frota su cuello en el de Shira) supongo que un poco menos que yo a ti.

Shira: (Sonríe) al final el castigo fue para ambos (Deja de abrasarlo)

Diego: No pude dejar de pensar en mi Gatita.

Shira: Tú si sabes cómo hacerme sentir única (Lo mira perdida en sus ojos)

Diego: Lo eres... lo eres para mí… (La besa)

Shira: No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo pude vivir sin ti.

Diego: Me da miedo pensar, que hubiera pasado si no me hubieras liberado cuando intentaba llegar al barco.

Shira: Yo te atrape porque no quería que fuera la última vez que te viera… pero me tuve que quedar para protegerte.

Diego: (Sonríe levemente entristecido) al alejarme de ti sentí un dolor en mi corazón que nunca había sentido por alguien… luego poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.

Shira: (Lo mira enternecida) pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo… y nunca te dejare.

Diego: ¿Juntos por siempre?

Shira: Por siempre juntos (Se besan)

Diego: ¿Vamos a dormir? (Pestañea un par de veces por el sueño)

Shira: Ahora podemos dormir juntitos (Entra a la cueva)

**Al entrar Shira, se da cuenta de que todos ya estaban dormidos y se acuesta sobre un montón de hojas…**

Diego: (Entra a la cueva y se para frente a Shira) –Esto es un poco incómodo- (No dejaba de mirar a los demás mientras dormían)

Shira: (Mira a Diego adormecida) vamos Diego acuéstate a mi lado… que no te de vergüenza… (Sonríe)

Diego: (Se recuesta junto a Shira) buenas noches gatita.

Shira: (Se acurruca en Diego) buenas noches Diego… (Ambos se duermen)

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Lamentamos no haber actualizado normalmente, dado a que hemos tenido problemas técnicos (El cual fue provocado por alguien que no nombrare ¬¬), pero ya lo hemos solucionado y actualizaremos normalmente.**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	14. Capitulo 14: Una Mala Noche

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 14: "Una Mala Noche"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**Al entrar Shira, se da cuenta de que todos ya estaban dormidos y se acuesta sobre un montón de hojas…**

Diego: (Entra a la cueva y se para frente a Shira) –Esto es un poco incómodo- (No dejaba de mirar a los demás mientras dormían)

Shira: (Mira a Diego adormecida) vamos Diego acuéstate a mi lado… que no te de vergüenza… (Sonríe)

Diego: (Se recuesta junto a Shira) buenas noches gatita.

Shira: (Se acurruca en Diego) buenas noches Diego… (Ambos se duermen)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Ya era la madrugada del siente día, al dar un rayo de luz en los ojos de Diego este despierta…**

Diego: Ya es hora de levantarse (Bosteza mientras se estira)

Shira: (Se cubre la cabeza con las patas) no molestes tan temprano Diego… (Intenta volver dormir)

Diego: (La mira extrañada) pero sí ya es hora de levantarse dormilona.

Shira: Déjame dormir un poco más… (Echa sus orejas hacia atrás en forma de disgusto)

Diego: -Debe de estar cansada- como quieras, te esperare para salir a comer (Se levanta)

Shira: Bien… (Se duerme)

Diego: -Que raro- (Sale de la cueva)

**Al salir se encuentra con Sid, lo cual era bastante raro por la hora que era…**

Diego: (Se acerca a él) hola Sid.

Sid: Hola Diego, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Diego: A esta hora me levanto… ¿Qué haces tú despierto tan temprano?

Sid: (Bosteza) Abuelita quiere salir a ver a su mascota, ¿quieres venir?

Diego: (Sonríe) no puedo es que tengo que esperar a Shira.

Sid: Como quieras… (Se voltea y ve a su abuelita caminando a lo lejos)

Diego: (Levanta la mirada y la ve) creo que se te va Sid.

Sid: Si eso parece… ¡Abuelita! (Se va corriendo a la siga)

**En eso llega Manny junto con Ellie…**

Manny: ¿Hacia dónde va tan apurado? (Sigue a Sid con la mirada)

Diego: Va siguiendo a su abuelita.

Manny: (Ve la cara de preocupación de Diego) ¿Dónde está Shira?

Diego: Ella sigue durmiendo, despertó algo enojada.

Manny: (Sonríe) entonces ya sabes cómo son las hembras.

Ellie: (Mira enojada a Manny) como digas… tranquilo Diego de seguro se siente mal o está enferma.

Diego: ¿Tú crees?

Ellie: Yo sé de esas cosas, confía en mí.

Manny: En todo caso nosotros estaremos dando vueltas por aquí, por si nos necesitas.

Diego: Gracias chicos, hablare con ella.

Manny: Esta bien, nos vemos luego.

Ellie: (Mira a Manny) ¿Vamos?

Manny: Si, vamos (Se van)

Diego: (Queda solo a la entrada de la cueva) -¿Le tienes miedo a tu novia?... claro que sí, pero bueno…- (Entra a la cueva)

**Al entra ve que Shira está sentada en un rincón de la cueva…**

Diego: (Se acerca a ella) ¿Shira estas bien?

Shira: (Se voltea hacia la pared) vete Diego.

Diego: (Se para a su lado) ¿Qué te sucede Shira?

Shira: No quiero que me veas así (Mira a Diego a los ojos)

Diego: (Ve que los ojos de Shira estaban con un tono rojizo) ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Shira: (Cierra fuertemente sus ojos) es insoportable… no he podido dormir bien desde que desperté en la noche… (Se queja)

Diego: (Preocupado) ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

Shira: (Mira a Diego adolorida) no quería molestarte… además no puedo parecer frágil ante ti.

Diego: ¿Por qué no?

Shira: Porque eso es lo que te enamoro de mí, que fuera agresiva, despiadada y fría.

Diego: (La abrasa) Lo que me enamoro de ti fue que detrás de esa Shira despiadada y fría como dices, había una gatita a la cual mimar, a la cual cuidar, a la cual amar, eso me enamoro de ti.

Shira: (El dolor disminuye poco a poco) ¿Qué más te enamoro de mí?

Diego: (Le besa el cuello a Shira) aparte de todas las cosas que te eh dicho ahora y antes… otra cosa que me gusta de ti es que no necesitas que te diga lo hermosa que eres… tú ya lo sabes.

Shira: (Adormecida) pero de todas maneras me gusta que me lo digas… (Se duerme en el hombro de Diego)

Diego: (Muy despacio la deja acostada en el suelo) –Me quedare a tu lado- (Se recuesta a su lado)

**Una hora más tarde, Shira aún no despertaba y Diego la cuidaba mientras ella dormía…**

Diego: (La miraba fijamente y dice en voz baja) eres la Gatita más hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida…

Shira: (Despierta con la palabras de Diego pero no lo demuestra) –Me habla sobre lo hermosa que soy mientras duermo… eso es muy lindo de su parte- (Se queda escuchando)

Diego: (Se acerca más a ella) veo que no te has acicalado hoy… (Comienza a lamer el cuello de Shira)

Shira: (Comienza a ronronear) –Diego no lo hagas… pero que vergüenza me está haciendo ronronear- (Su respiración comienza a agitarse)

Diego: (Comienza a lamer el lomo de Shira) –No sé por qué no puedo parar de hacer esto-

Shira: (Cuando Diego le lame la costilla inferior ella no puede evitar lanza un pequeño gemido) mmh… (Habré sus ojos sorprendida)

Diego: (Ve que Shira estaba despierta) Shira… yo… lo siento… no quería.

Shira: (Lo mira avergonzada) no lo pude evitar… se sentía muy bien.

Diego: (La mira sorprendida) ¿Te gusto?

Shira: (Se gira hacia Diego) ¿Gustar?... me has quitado todo tipo de dolor que eh sentido.

Diego: (La besa) ¿Puedo continuar si quieres?

Shira: (Sonríe provocativamente) no te dije que pararas… vamos a hacerlo ¿quieres?

Diego: (Se para alarmado) ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

Shira: (Se acerca a él) cuando quieras pero pronto… no resistiré mucho más.

Diego: ¿Qué te parece hoy en la noche?

Shira: (Sonríe) te gusta hacerme esperar… pero está bien, hoy en la noche (Le da un beso reafirmando)

Diego: (Nervioso) claro… ahora vamos a cazar algo… si es que te sientes bien.

Shira: Si, me muero de hambre… (Se van a cazar)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	15. Capitulo 15: Cambio de Planes

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 15: "Cambio de Planes"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Shira: (Se gira hacia Diego) ¿Gustar?... me has quitado todo tipo de dolor que eh sentido.

Diego: (La besa) ¿Puedo continuar si quieres?

Shira: (Sonríe provocativamente) no te dije que pararas… vamos a hacerlo ¿quieres?

Diego: (Se para alarmado) ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

Shira: (Se acerca a él) cuando quieras pero pronto… no resistiré mucho más.

Diego: ¿Qué te parece hoy en la noche?

Shira: (Sonríe) te gusta hacerme esperar… pero está bien, hoy en la noche (Le da un beso reafirmando)

Diego: (Nervioso) claro… ahora vamos a cazar algo… si es que te sientes bien.

Shira: Si, me muero de hambre… (Se van a cazar)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Luego de haber cazado algo y haberlo comido, Diego y Shira van a dar una vuelta…**

Shira: (Veía a Diego algo tenso) ¿Te preocupa algo?

Diego: No… nada Shira… (Él había estado comportándose así desde que salieron de la cueva)

Shira: (Lo detiene) Es por lo de hoy en la noche, ¿verdad?

Diego: (Cierra los ojos) Es que no creo que sea el momento.

Shira: (Suspira y se sienta) No te preocupes Diego… no te obligare.

Diego: No es que no quiera, solo quiero prepararte algo especial (La mira a los ojos)

Shira: Cualquier momento y lugar seria especial para mí, lo único que me importa es estar contigo (Lo mira enternecida)

Diego: (La besa) para mi igual, pero de verdad quiero que sea algo perfecto.

Shira: Esta bien, sorpréndeme Gatito (le cierra una ojo)

Diego: (Sonríe) lo hare… te veo luego… (Se va corriendo)

Shira: (La toma por sorpresa) Si claro… - Y ahora que hare- (Piensa un poco y luego decide ir con Ellie)

**Más tarde, Shira se encuentra con Ellie quien estaba colgada de un árbol descansando… **

Shira: (Ve Ellie impresionada) ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

Ellie: (Se suelta del árbol) son años de creerme Sarihuella.

Shira: Si, Diego me había hablado sobre eso.

Ellie: Hablando de Diego, ¿Dónde está?

Shira: Esta ocupado… no sé muy bien en que.

Ellie: Es raro que te deje sola (Ríe)

Shira: Es algo bonito de su parte y un poco incómodo.

Ellie: ¿Ya te habías enamorado antes?

Shira: (La mira avergonzada) es la primera vez que me enamoro y la última.

Ellie: (Suspira emocionada) ¿Cómo te distes cuenta de que lo amabas si no lo habías sentido antes?

Shira: (Sonríe) Bueno al principia solo veía a uno más de mi especie, uno de mi especie que no podía dejar de verlo y de pensar en el… (Suspira) luego empecé a encariñarme de él y quería ser más que su simple amiga… (Lanza una pequeña risita nerviosa)

Ellie: (Se recuesta en el suelo) veo que lo amabas desde el principio… continua Shira.

Shira: Comencé a acercarme a él y a intentar averigua lo que el sentía por mí. Luego de declarárseme el me dio mi primer beso… nunca podré olvidarlo.

Ellie: Son cosas que no se olvidan.

Shira: Si como hablar sobre tener cachorros… (Se calla)

Ellie: (Sorprendida) ¡Ya han pensado en tener cachorros!

Shira: (Apenada) Ya, ya, no tienes que gritarlo.

Ellie: El amor debe de ser muy fuerte para soportar el periodo de gestación.

Shira: (La mira preocupada) ¿Lo dices enserio?

Ellie: Si, Diego debe que aguantar todos tus caprichos y tus maltratos durante ese periodo.

Shira: ¿Te paso con Morita?

Ellie: Si pero me preocupas más tú, es que tu especie es más temperamental que la mía, por lo cual tu reacción será peor.

Shira: (Aun más preocupada) nunca podría hacerle eso a Diego… no me lo imagino.

Ellie: Lo mismo decía yo… pero luego me di cuenta que lo hacía sin querer.

Shira: Evitare hacerlo… tienes que calmarme si me paso de la raya.

Ellie: (Se levanta) cuenta conmigo Shira, pero ahora me iré a comer algo.

Shira: Esta bien, yo iré a ver qué hago mientras.

Ellie: Nos vemos Shira (Se va)

Shira: (Ve a Ellie irse) –De verdad seré capaz de dañar a Diego… esto cambia en parte las cosas… no quisiera tener que…-

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein) Lamentamos que el chapter sea tan corto, debido a que estamos en una fecha importante en nuestra relación. El próximo capítulo será más largo de lo habitual en compensación, gracias por su comprensión.**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	16. Capitulo 16: Yo Nunca te voy a Dejar

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 16: "Yo Nunca te voy a Dejar"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**(Alexein) Hay un tema muy importante al final del capítulo el cual necesita su opinión al respecto.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Ellie: Si pero me preocupas más tú, es que tu especie es más temperamental que la mía, por lo cual tu reacción será peor.

Shira: (Aun más preocupada) nunca podría hacerle eso a Diego… no me lo imagino.

Ellie: Lo mismo decía yo… pero luego me di cuenta que lo hacía sin querer.

Shira: Evitare hacerlo… tienes que calmarme si me paso de la raya.

Ellie: (Se levanta) cuenta conmigo Shira, pero ahora me iré a comer algo.

Shira: Esta bien, yo iré a ver qué hago mientras.

Ellie: Nos vemos Shira (Se va)

Shira: (Ve a Ellie irse) –De verdad seré capaz de dañar a Diego… esto cambia en parte las cosas… no quisiera tener que…-

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Shira no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación tenida con Ellie hace un rato…**

Shira: (Camina sin rumbo alguno) –No había pensado sobre mi estado en el embarazo… no creo que llegue a ser insoportable… ¿o sí?-

Manny: (Ve a Shira caminando hacia él) Hola Shira.

Shira: (No escuchaba nada masque lo que pensaba) –No me gusta la idea de dañarlo…- (Sigue caminando sin ver a Manny)

Manny: (La mira extrañado) –Se ve preocupada- ¡Shira! (La detiene con su trompa)

Shira: (Sacude la cabeza) hola Manny, no te había visto.

Manny: ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Shira: (Sin pensarlo le dice) cuando Ellie estaba esperando a Morita, ¿Cómo se comportaba Ellie? (Lo mira muy seria)

Manny: (La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa) bueno… sus emociones variaban a cada momento, a veces era de muy mal carácter al punto de ser hiriente y otras veces era muy cariñosa al punto de ser incómodo.

Shira: (Baja la mirada) ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo?

Manny: (Sonríe) bueno, yo estaba consciente de los cambios de humor que sufriría en ese periodo… por otra parte, el amor que sentía por ella me hacía aguantar todo.

Shira: (Finge una sonrisa) gracias por decírmelo… nos vemos… (Se caminando y desaparece entre unos arbustos)

Manny: -¿Qué fue todo esto?... será que… no lo creo- (Sigue con lo suyo)

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar, Diego se encontraba con una difícil tarea…**

Diego: (Se encontraba escalando un muro de piedras) Shira lo hace parecer tan fácil... (Logra llegar arriba)

Diego: (Se tira al suelo muy cansado) apenas lo logre… pero aquí está el lugar que buscaba… (El lugar era una pequeña cueva al lado de un lago)

Diego: (Entra a la cueva) tendré que limpiarla si quiero que se vea bien… (Comienza a sacar las hojas que se encontraba dentro de la cueva)

**Shira se encontraba sentada en las orillas de la playa que había encontrado junto con Diego…**

Shira: (Miraba hacia el horizonte) tengo miedo Diego… miedo a que te dañe y me dejes… (Comienza a llorar)

Shira: (Se recuesta y se cubre los ojos con las patas) te necesito Diego, necesito que me digas que me amas y que nada hará que me dejes… (Luego de unos minutos llorando se duerme con el suave sonido de las olas)

**Diego luego de media hora logra al fin limpiar la cueva y sus alrededores…**

Diego: (Se estira al ver su logro) Ahora buscare a Shira… espero que este la cueva tal cual la deje para cuando venga con Shira (Baja como puede de la cima y se va a buscar a Shira)

**Luego de buscarla por un buen rato, encuentra a Shira acostada a las orillas de la playa…**

Diego: (Se acerca a Shira y ve que está dormida) – ¿Que estaba haciendo Shira aquí?- (Se queda mirándola mientras ella duerme)

Shira: (Despierta al sentir la presencia de alguien) ¿Qué quieres? (No abre los ojos)

Diego: (Sonríe) te quiero a ti… (La besa)

Shira: (Se levanta y abraza a Diego) tengo miedo a que me dejes… (Sollozando)

Diego: (Sorprendido) ¿Dejarte?... eres lo que más amo en este mundo, nunca podría dejarte.

Shira: (Lo mira directamente a los ojos) ¿Estás seguro?

Diego: (La abraza más fuerte conteniéndola) por siempre juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Shira: (Se separa de Diego) lo siento… me encontraba muy confundida y alterada antes de que llegaras… (Se sienta en la arena como si estuviera cansada)

Diego: (Se acerca a ella) ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

Shira: (Se pasa su pata por la cara) son solo estupideces… nada de qué preocuparse.

Diego: -Evitare el tema por ahora, se ve que son más que solo estupideces- como digas, ¿Quieres ver lo que eh preparado para ti? (Sonríe)

Shira: (Respira profundamente) no tengo ganas ahora Diego… (Mira hacia el cielo)

Diego: Vamos Shira, te prometo que te gustara (Se para)

Shira: (Agota psicológicamente) de verdad no tengo ganas de nada ahora… me iré a la cueva.

Diego: (Un poco molesto le dice) me esforcé mucho para poderte llevar a ese lugar… ¿Y ahora no quieres?

Shira: (No podía evitar reaccionar mal) no siempre are todo lo que quieras Diego, creí que lo sabias.

Diego: (Molesto) eres increíble… eres tan bipolar como si estuvieras esperando cachorros.

Shira: (Se abalanza enojada sobre Diego) repítelo una vez más y no respondo.

Diego: (Sonríe en su cara) no siempre are todo lo que quieras Shira, creí que lo sabias.

Shira: (Sin pensarlo saca las garras y se las clava en el pecho a Diego) no me molestes… (Ve a Diego quejándose de dolor)

Diego: (Logra controlar sus reflejos ante el dolor, evitando dañar a Shira) mmm… (Respira con dificultad)

Shira: (Al darse cuenta de lo que había echo, rápidamente contrae sus garras) –Pero que hice- (Las heridas solo eran superficiales pero aun así el dolor era fuerte)

Diego: (Shira se quita sobre el) ¿Estás loca?... ¿Qué intentabas hacer? (Se levanta)

Shira: (Aun molesta pero más preocupada por Diego le dice) no me pude controlar… nunca te lastimaría.

Diego: (Enojado) pero lo haces, siempre encuentras la forma de lastimarme… lo que más me duele en este momento no son estas heridas… si no que la que me has hecho en el corazón (Le da la espalda)

Shira: A eso es lo que le tengo miedo, solo piensa en cuantas veces hemos peleado, cuantas veces nos dañamos el uno al otro… no podrías aguantarme cuando esté esperando a tus cachorros.

Diego: (Se voltea a mirarla) lo aguantaría y lo aguantaría todo, ¿sabes por qué?... porqué te amo Shira y nada me ara dejar de amarte.

Shira: Eso lo dices solo para calmarme.

Diego: (Se acerca a ella) lo digo porque sé que mi amor por ti es capaz de pasar por alto todo con tal de verte a mi lado todos los días de mi vida.

Shira: Sé que lo dices de corazón, pero no puedo dejar de sentir miedo… eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi vida y no sé qué haría si me dejaras.

Diego: Yo nunca te voy a dejar Shira, yo te eh esperado como el Sol espera a la Luna todos los días para solo sentir el suave beso de la noche (Shira lo calla con un beso)

Shira: (Deja de besarlo) quiero consumar mi amor por ti esta noche Diego y no es una pregunta.

Diego: (El dolor de sus heridas era completamente opacado por la presencia de Shira) tendremos que inventar algo para los demás por nuestra ausencia…

Shira: (Sonríe) ya se me ocurrirá algo… ahora déjame ver tus heridas… (Comienza a lamer la sangre de pacho de Diego)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Como habrán leído se acerca la noche de ¨Amor¨ y quería preguntarles si quieren ese contenido o solo que nos refiramos a ello (Por ejemplo: Luego de su primera noche juntos Shira…). Se los dejo a su juicio y realmente para nosotros escribir sobre ¨eso¨ no es ningún problema y respetamos sus decisiones…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense… (Recuerden dar su opinión al respecto del tema dado)**


	17. Capitulo 17: Nuestra Primera Noche Amor

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 17: "Nuestra Primera Noche de Amor"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**(Andrea/Alexein) Antes de comenzar: Este capítulo contiene materia sexual (La intensidad del tal depende del lector), este capítulo tiene como Rated M y se recomienda discreción… (Este capítulo fue escrito por ambos y eso explica algunas cosas… ya entenderán) (Luego de leerlo creemos que nos pasamos un poco… pero bueno, que se le va a hacer ;D)**

**En el capítulo anterior… **

Diego: (Se acerca a ella) lo digo porque sé que mi amor por ti es capaz de pasar por alto todo con tal de verte a mi lado todos los días de mi vida.

Shira: Sé que lo dices de corazón, pero no puedo dejar de sentir miedo… eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi vida y no sé qué haría si me dejaras.

Diego: Yo nunca te voy a dejar Shira, yo te eh esperado como el Sol espera a la Luna todos los días para solo sentir el suave beso de la noche (Shira lo calla con un beso)

Shira: (Deja de besarlo) quiero consumar mi amor por ti esta noche Diego y no es una pregunta.

Diego: (El dolor de sus heridas era completamente opacado por la presencia de Shira) tendremos que inventar algo para los demás por nuestra ausencia…

Shira: (Sonríe) ya se me ocurrirá algo… ahora déjame ver tus heridas… (Comienza a lamer la sangre del pecho de Diego)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Luego de unos minutos, Shira había acabado de limpiar las heridas que ella le había causado a Diego…**

Shira: (Se pasa la lengua por los labios al terminar) ¿Te sientes mejor?

Diego: (Suspira) solo me arde un poco.

Shira: (Lo abrasa en el suelo) de verdad no quería clavarte las garras.

Diego: Lo entiendo Shira, lamento si te ofendí.

Shira: No hablemos de eso ahora.

Diego: ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Shira: (Se levantan) ¿Qué eras lo que me querías mostrar?

Diego: (Sonríe) encontré un lugar para que estemos solos.

Shira: (Le devuelve la sonrisa) está bien… pero primero debemos de ir con los demás.

Diego: ¿Por qué?

Shira: (Sonríe maliciosamente) solo acompáñame… yo haré lo demás (Comienza a caminar de regreso a la cueva)

Diego: (La alcanza) ¿A qué te refieres con que harás lo demás?

Shira: Solo confía en mi… ahora apúrate (Comienza a correr hacia la cueva)

Diego: (La persigue) –porque nunca nada es fácil con ella-

**Luego de media hora llegan a la cueva…**

Shira: (Llega primero) gane… (Jadea)

Diego: (A unos cuantos metros de Shira cae al suelo producto del cansancio) ¿Cómo puedes correr tanto?

Shira: (Al mirar el cielo ve que está atardeciendo) No creo que sea hora de descansar… entra conmigo (Al levantarse Diego ambos entran a la cueva)

**Ya estaban todos preparándose para dormir cuando entran a la cueva…**

Shira: Hola a todos.

Los Demás: Hola chicos.

Shira: Estamos algo apurados ahora así que solo les diré que no dormiremos aquí hoy (Todos la miran sorprendidos)

Ellie: ¿Y dónde dormirán?

Shira: Ya nos encontraremos un lugar donde pasar la noche (Diego permanecía en silencio)

Manny: (Los mira entrañado) ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer tan tarde?

Shira: (Piensa algo rápido) es que a mí siempre me gustaba salir a pasear en las noche y Diego quiere hacerlo conmigo (Le da una suave patada a Diego)

Diego: (Reacciona) Si, si, es que quiero que hagamos cosas juntos que antes solo lo hacíamos solos…ya sabes, como pareja.

Sid: No me haría mal salir a caminar… (Se estira)

Shira: (Lo mira sorprendida) ¿Estás seguro Sid?... después de todo solo los predadores salen a estas horas.

Sid: (Asustado) Ahora que recuerdo tengo que cuidar a mi abuelita.

Diego: Bueno nos vamos, buenas noches chicos.

Los Demás: Buena noche chicos.

Shira: (Se voltea hacia Diego) ¿Vamos?

Diego: Vamos… (Salen de la cueva)

**Afuera de la cueva…**

Shira: (Apenas sale de la cueva besa a Diego) ¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

Diego: Ya veras, ahora sígueme (Comienza a correr)

Shira: (Susurra mientras lo sigue) esto es lo más romántico que me has hecho.

**Luego de una media hora llegan a una especie de pared rocosa ceca de un acantilado…**

Diego: (Mira hacia el borde superior de la pared) aquí es.

Shira: Te veo arriba… (Comienza a trepar por la pared)

Diego: -Debí de practicar la subida- (Comienza a subir con dificultad)

**Shira llega arriba primero que Diego y ve asombrada la cueva que había preparado Diego para ella…**

Shira: (Emocionada) Esto en tan lindo de tu parte Diego… (Mira hacia atrás) ¿Diego?

Diego: (Apenas llega arriba y se tumba en el suelo agotado) también puedo… (Cierra los ojos)

Shira: (Se acerca a él) vamos a la cueva (Lo levanta)

Diego: (Entran a la cueva) –Aquí estamos Diego-

Shira: (Se sienta al lado de Diego) ¿Estas bien Diego?

Diego: (Nervioso) Shira yo… (Shira se abalanza sobre el)

Shira: (Se para encima de él) te tengo Diego… (Comienza a Besarlo apasionadamente)

Diego: (Le dice entre besos) te… amo… Shira… eh… deseado… este… momento… hace… mucho… (Shira deja de besarlo)

Shira: (Sin decir nada comienza a lamer el abdomen de Diego) –Muéstrame lo que tienes Diego- (Comienza a bajar lentamente hacia la entrepierna de Diego)

Diego: (El miembro de Diego poco a poco comienza a erectarse con el roce de la lengua de Shira) mmh… Shira… para… (Gime por cada lamida de Shira)

Shira: (Lo mira juguetona) discúlpame no te oigo… (Continua)

Diego: (De pronto toma la iniciativa y empuja a Shira haciéndola caer de espaldas) hola Gatita (Comienza a besarla en el cuello)

Shira: (Gemía y ronroneaba con cada beso de Diego) te eh esperado toda mi vida… (Diego comienza a bajar por su cuello hasta su abdomen lentamente haciendo a Shira amplificar sus gemidos)

Diego: (Sigue bajando hasta a parte inferior de Shira y se detiene) Shira… (Sin pensarlo comienza a lamer la parte inferior de Shira)

Shira: (No podía contenerse y se deja llevar con lo que sentía) ¡Diego!... ¡Por favor!... ¡Detente!... (No podía resistir la onda de placer que recorría por su cuerpo)

Diego: (Luego Diego se acomoda quedando frente a frente con Shira) ¿Estas lista? (Shira permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados)

Shira: (Abre los ojos adolorida de placer) no seas tan brusco… (Se besan)

Diego: (Poco a poco comienza a introducir su miembro en Shira) mmh… mh… (Shira se ahogaba en sus gemidos)

Shira: (No podía resistirse ante la mezcla de dolor y placer que sentía) ¡Diego!... ¡Me duele!... ¡Diego! (Cierra los ojos fuertemente mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas)

Diego: (Cada vez aumentaba más la intensidad) te amo… (Ambos respiraban agitados)

Shira: (No podía resistirlo) –Esto es increíble- (Sentía su cuerpo agotado ante tanta satisfacción incontrolada)

Diego: (Sentía que su cuerpo ya no le respondía y que estaba llegando a su límite) ¡No puedo más! (Se esforzaba por aguantar)

Shira: (Lo mira fijamente a los ojos) ¡Vamos Diego! ¡Acaba dentro de mí! (Ambos se encontraban en sus límites)

Diego: (Con un último esfuerzo eyacula dentro de Shira) ¡Mmh! (Sus piernas no soportan más su peso)

Shira: (Sentía el tibio liquido dentro de ella) ¡Diego!... (Diego cae agotado aun lado de ella)

Diego: (Logra decir en su agotamiento) ¿Estas… bien? (Intentaba recobrar el aliento)

Shira: (Gira su cabeza hacia Diego quien la miraba a ella) nunca eh estado mejor en mi vida… te amo Diego (Con un último esfuerzo de parte de ella lo besa)

**Luego de su beso ambos luchan por no quedarse dormidos, pero dado a su esfuerzo no logran evitar quedarse dormidos y se duermen unos minutos después…**

**Continuara...**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	18. Capitulo 18: Al Día Siguiente

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 18: "Al Día Siguiente"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**(Alexein) Si piensan que¨ ¡Ohh! pero que creativo es el título de este chapter! ¨ en verdad lo define muy bien Jajá.**

**En el capítulo anterior… **

Diego: (Logra decir en su agotamiento) ¿Estas… bien? (Intentaba recobrar el aliento)

Shira: (Gira su cabeza hacia Diego quien la miraba a ella) nunca eh estado mejor en mi vida… te amo Diego (Con un último esfuerzo de parte de ella lo besa)

**Luego de su beso ambos luchan por no quedarse dormidos, pero dado a su esfuerzo no logran evitar quedarse dormidos y se duermen unos minutos después…**

**Continuara... (Ahora)**

**A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de luz entraban a la cueva por sus grietas…**

Diego: (Al despertar lo primero que siente es agotamiento físico) me duele todo… (Al darse vuelta golpea su cabeza con la de Shira)

Shira: (Despierta) ¡Ah!... ¿Qué te pasa? (De pronto se siente agotada)

Diego: (Se para con dificultad) no me siento bien.

Shira: (Se para) estoy muy agotada… debe de ser por lo de anoche (Sonríe)

Diego: (Lanza una pequeña risita) lamento si fui muy brusco… no era completamente consiente sobre lo que hacía.

Shira: (Lo besa) No tienes nada de que lamentarte… fue maravilloso.

Diego: Fue increíble (Sonríe)

Shira: Es increíble el estado de sumisión en el cual me indujiste, nunca me había sentido así en mi vida (Suspiraba con el solo hecho de recordarlo)

Diego: (Avergonzado) no quiero hablar sobre ello por ahora.

Shira: Si, para que hablar de ello si podemos hacerlo (Sonríe maliciosa)

Diego: ¡Shira por favor!... creo que ha sido suficiente por el momento.

Shira: (Se estira) si, aun no me recupero todo por lo de anoche… sí que sabes cómo complacer a tu chica.

Diego: (Aun más avergonzado) basta Shira, deja de hablar de ello por un momento.

Shira: Lo siento… pero debes de admitir que fue lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida, para mí lo fue (Dice emocionada)

Diego: Si, lo fue… ¿Cómo cazaremos algo para comer? (Se estira)

Shira: (Algo adolorida) no había pensado en ello, tendremos que pensar en algo.

Diego: ¿Puedes correr?

Shira: No lo sé, ¿Puedes?

Diego: Veamos (Sale de la cueva corriendo)

Shira: -Vamos- (Sale corriendo)

**Al salir ve a Diego sentado a unos metros de la cueva…**

Shira: (Se detiene al lado de él) ¿Estas bien?

Diego: (Respiraba agitado) no puedo más que eso… ¿tú puedes correr bien?

Shira: Preferiría caminar por el momento… ¿y si volvemos a la cueva? (Lo mira fijamente)

Diego: Esta bien, pero primero tenemos que bajar de aquí (Ambos mira la pared rocosa por la cual tenían que bajar)

Shira: (Sonríe levemente) saltar no es una opción, no soportaríamos el golpe en esta condiciones.

Diego: Bajemos con cuidado… (Comienzan a bajar por la pared)

Shira: Ten cuidado Diego (Baja al igual que él)

**Unos minutos más tarde, por fin logran llegar abajo y se detienen a descansar…**

Shira: No soportaría tenerlo que hacer otra vez (Intenta controlar su respiración)

Diego: (Cansada) volvamos a la cueva (Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la cueva)

**Una hora más tarde dentro en la cueva, solo se encontraba Ellie dando unos retoques al interior de la cueva…**

Ellie: (Moviendo algunas rocas que se habían desprendido de la cueva) –Espero que no se filtre el agua por donde se desprendieron estas rocas- (De pronto escucha unos pasos afuera de la cueva)

Shira: (Entra a la cueva) Hola… Ellie… (Se echa en su rincón)

Diego: (Entra a la cueva) Hola… (Se recuesta al lado de Shira)

Ellie: (Los mira preocupada) ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió? (Se acerca a ellos)

Shira: (Avergonzada) tuvimos una noche muy activa, estamos desechos.

Ellie: Eso veo, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

Diego: (Tose) corrimos toda la noche y por eso estamos así de maltratados (Se miran avergonzados con Shira)

Ellie: (Los examina superficialmente) les traeré algo de agua para que se hidraten, ¿está bien?

Diego: Si, gracias Ellie por cuidarnos (Sonríe algo tenso)

Ellie: Si no lo hago yo nadie lo hará, pensé que eras mas consiente Shira (Se va sin decir más)

Shira: (Se para enojada) ¡A mí nadie me dice cómo cuidar a Diego!

Diego: (Se para) tranquila Shira, solo lo dijo porque se preocupa por nosotros.

Shira: Me desagrada que me digan que no puedo cuidarte (Mas enojada)

Diego: (La besa) no te enojes Shira.

Shira: (Logra calmarse) está bien… pero ya les demostrare que puedo cuidarte (Se sienta)

Diego: -¿Por qué me tratan como si no pudiera cuidarme solo?- como digas, ahora duerme un poco hasta que vuelva Ellie (Ambos se acuestan)

**Luego de unos minutos ambos logran quedarse dormidos. Luego de una hora, Ellie llega a la cueva con el agua y los encuentra dormidos…**

Ellie: (Llega con el agua en una corteza de árbol) -¿Tanto me demore?... buenos, se los dejare por aquí y me iré a hablar con Manny- (Deja el agua a un lado de ellos y se va)

**Luego de media hora por fin despiertan…**

Shira: (Ve la corteza con agua que le había traído Ellie) vamos Diego, despierta (Lo mueve)

Diego: (Despierta) Hola Gatita, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Shira: Me siento de maravilla en comparación a como me sentía antes, ¿y tú? (Se estira)

Diego: Si, yo también me siento mejor (Se levanta)

Shira: Veo que Ellie nos encontró durmiendo (Ve el agua)

Diego: Eso parece, bebamos (Ambos se disponen a tomar agua)

Shira: (Dejan de beber y se miran a los ojos) teja secarte esos labios… (Le lame delicadamente los labios)

Diego: (Sonríe y se saborea) ¿Quieres ir a cazar?

Shira: Me muero de hambre, démonos prisa en encontrar algo (Ambos salen de la cueva)

**Luego de tres largas horas logran encontrar una presa y se la devoraran en minutos…**

Shira: (Se echa en el pasto) sí que nos costó encontrar algo.

Diego: Nos hubiera costado menos si a la señorita no le gustara jugar tanto con la comida (La mira con los ojos entrecerrados)

Shira: No me digas que te molesta que me divierta un poco.

Diego: Bueno a algunos les cuesta más seguir tu ritmo.

Shira: (Mira a Diego) te falta ser más ágil… déjame ver… sube ese árbol (Apunta a un gran árbol cerca de ellos)

Diego: Nadie puede subir a ese árbol (Se para frente a él)

Shira: ¿Nadie? (Sin pensarlo sube al gran árbol y se para sobre una gran rama)

Diego: ¿Cómo lo haces? (La mira sorprendido)

Shira: De la misma forma de la que lo harás tú, ahora sube.

Diego: No puedo, sería inútil (Apoya sus patas delanteras en el árbol)

Shira: -Le falta un motivo para subir- ¡Diego ayúdame! ¡Olvidaba que le temía a las alturas! (Fingía obviamente)

Diego: (La mira preocupada) ¡Ya voy Shira! (Comienza a trepar y se cae)

Shira: -Es increíble que se lo haya creído- (Ve a Diego fracasar un par de veces y se recuesta en la rama)

Diego: (Seguía intentando) ¡Ya voy no te preocupes! (Continua)

Shira: (Luego de verlo intentar un par de veces más bosteza) vamos Diego… vamos… -Se toma su tiempo- (Comienza a juagar con la pata que tenía suspendida en el aire)

**Luego de varias horas, ya estaba atardeciendo y Diego aun intentaba subir al árbol…**

Diego: (Con una voz forzada le dice) ya… voy… Shira… (Apenas tenía fuerza para rasguñar el árbol)

Shira: (Aburrida) Ya fue mucho por hoy… (Baja de un salto)

Diego: (Un poco enojado) ¿Me engañaste?

Shira: Creí que con un poco de motivación lo harías más rápido… me equivoque.

Diego: (Camina hacia la cueva) lo siento Shira, te decepcione.

Shira: (Se acerca a él sonriendo) no me decepcionaste… fue muy lindo que lo intentaras tantas veces por mi (Lo besa)

Diego: Y lo seguiría intentando de ser verdad.

Shira: Te amo Diego… me dio algo de sueño, ¿vamos a dormir?

Diego: ¿Te gustaría dormirá aquí? (Señala un montón de hojas que había caído junto al árbol)

Shira: No dejas de sorprenderme, claro que me gustaría.

**Ambos se recuestan sobre las hojas y se duermen al rato…**

**Continuara...**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Habíamos olvidado agradecer sus comentarios acerca del capítulo anterior y dado a sus aportes y opiniones podemos continuar con esta historia, gracias amigos lectores por sus comentarios. A parte quiero decirles que el próximo capítulo es especial, no especia como el anterior ;D… **

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	19. Capitulo 19: No puede ser que este…

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 19: "No puede ser que este…"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Diego: (Camina hacia la cueva) lo siento Shira, te decepcione.

Shira: (Se acerca a él sonriendo) no me decepcionaste… fue muy lindo que lo intentaras tantas veces por mi (Lo besa)

Diego: Y lo seguiría intentando de ser verdad.

Shira: Te amo Diego… me dio algo de sueño, ¿vamos a dormir?

Diego: ¿Te gustaría dormirá aquí? (Señala un montón de hojas que había caído junto al árbol)

Shira: No dejas de sorprenderme, claro que me gustaría.

**Ambos se recuestan sobre las hojas y se duermen al rato…**

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Las semanas siguieron pasando normalmente desde ese día, no faltaban las discusiones ni tampoco aquellas ¨noches¨, pero de pronto algo cambio…**

Shira: (Caminaba junto con Diego) no era necesario que lo hicieras Diego… (De pronto comienza a sentirse mareada y se apoya en Diego)

Diego: (Se detienen) ¿Qué pasa Shira?

Shira: (Sacude la cabeza) – ¿Que fue eso?- solo me tropecé… nada de qué preocuparse (Se aparta de Diego)

Diego: Si tú lo dices (Siguen caminando)

Shira: (Pasa por alto su malestar) ¿Quieres jugar a la atrapadas?

Diego: (Comienza a correr) ¡Te toca alcanzarme! (Se pierde entre los arbustos)

Shira: (Sonríe) pero que fácil… (Vuelve a sentirse mareada)

Shira: (Se cae al intentar correr) no me siento bien… (Siente ganas de vomitar)

Shira: (Se apura a caminar hacia unos arbustos para vomitar y vomita en ellos) –No debí de haberme comido a ese animal- (Respira profundamente)

Conejo: (Enojado) ¡Algunos nos alimentamos de estas plantas! ¡¿Sabes?!

Shira: (Aun un poco mareada) ¿Lo siento?

Conejo: (Ve los filosos colmillos de Shira) no, no te preocupes… (Retrocede) de seguro hay más como estos, de hecho hay uno allí… (De un salto desaparece entre los arbustos)

Shira: (Vuelve a sentirse bien) –De seguro fue algo que comí- (Resopla)

Diego: (Vuelve buscándola) ¿No pudiste alcanzarme?... (Ve el vómito de Shira) ¿Eso es tuyo?

Shira: (Se voltea hacia Diego) era… (Sonríe algo cansada)

Diego: ¿Te sientes mal? (La mira preocupado)

Shira: (Con un tono sarcástico) no, es que me gusta vomitar para sentirme viva, ¿tú no lo haces?

Diego: Si, si, ya entendí, ¿quieres regresar a la cueva? (Se acerca a ella)

Shira: Lo siento, es que no me siento bien… volvamos (Se apoya en Diego)

Diego: (Comienzan a caminar con cuidado de no caer) me avisas si vuelves a tener ganas de vomitar (Siguen caminando hasta la cueva)

**Luego de uno minutos, Shira y Diego logran llegar a la cueva…**

Sid: (Ve a Shira apoyada en Diego y con un rostro cansado) ¿Estas bien?

Shira: (Suspira un poco molesta) ¿Qué no se me nota?

Diego: (La mira fijamente) tranquila Shira, no te eches encima de él.

Shira: Lo siento Sid, es que me encuentro un poco exaltada por los mareos y lo demás… (Entra a la cueva sola)

Sid: (Se queja junto con Diego) ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Diego: No lo sé, perece que fue algo que comió.

Sid: No creo que quieras de mi ayuda (Sonríe)

Diego: No, no, gracias por ofrecérmela (Entra a la cueva)

Sid: Esta bien… -¿Y mi abuelita?- (Comienza a correr en círculos)

**Mientras Sid busca desesperado a su Abuelita, Diego acababa de entrar a la cueva…**

Diego: (Ve a Shira acostada en su lugar) ¿Te encuentras bien? (Se acerca a unos metros de ella)

Shira: (Sin abrir los ojos le dice) solo necesito descansar un poco.

Diego: (Se acerca más a ella) está bien (Se sienta a su lado)

Shira: (Lo mira con indiferencia) sola Diego (Vuelve a cerrar los ojos)

Diego: (Se levanta) está bien, te dejo… (Camina hacia la cueva)

Shira: (Suspira) solo déjame Diego… no te preocupes (Se acomoda para dormir)

Diego: Como digas… (Sale de la cueva)

Shira: (Se sentía completamente sana en ese momento, pero había algo que le preocupaba) –Estos malestares no son por algo que comí… más bien son síntomas de…- (Se para)

Shira: (Nerviosa) No puede ser que este… que esté embarazada (Se detiene a ver si es que la habían escuchado)

Shira: (Se sienta) –Necesito hablar con alguien… con Diego… no podría decirle de no estar segura y tampoco sabría cómo decirle… con Ellie, ella es madre y sabrá darme una respuesta- (Sale de la cueva sigilosamente para no ser vista por Diego)

**Al ver que diego no se encontraba en las afueras de la cueva, Shira comienza a correr en busca de Ellie…**

Shira: (Al ver a Ellie se acerca a ella) eh… hola Ellie.

Ellie: Hola Shira, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Shira: (Nerviosa) ¿Te puedo… hacer una pregunta?... solo es una pregunta, nada más.

Ellie: (Entrecierra los ojos) está bien… dime.

Shira: (Suspira) no sé cómo preguntártelo… ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando estabas esperando a Morita?

Ellie: (La mira sorprendida) ¡¿Lo estás?!

Shira: (Sonríe nerviosa) claro que no.

Ellie: ¿Has sentido mareos, náuseas y vómitos?

Shira: (Sin pensarlo responde) si, me eh sentido así desde la mañana... es decir… no (Niega con la cabeza al ver su error)

Ellie: (Aun más sorprendida) no me lo puedo creer… ¿Hace cuánto que estuvieron juntos?

Shira: (Avergonzada le responde) la primera vez fue hace un mes aproximadamente… ¿Basta con eso?

Ellie: No lo sé, puede que sea o puede que no…es que somos de distintas especies.

Shira: No puedo decirle a Diego, no podría ilusionarlo de no serlo.

Ellie: ¿Cómo lo sabrás entonces?

Shira: No lo sé, supongo que si este estado sigue con el pasar de los días, le diré a Diego con más seguridad (Mira a Ellie a los ojos)

Ellie: Esta bien… supongo.

Shira: Será nuestro secreto, ¿Desacuerdo?

Ellie: (Suspira) Está bien, pero tienes que cuidarte para estar segura.

Shira: Ahora volveré a la cueva o si no diego pensara que me ocurrió algo (Se va corriendo)

Ellie: (La ve mientras se va) –Bien… ahora intentare de procesar lo que me acaba de ocurrir-

**Más tarde, en la afueras de la cueva…**

Shira: (Llegando a la cueva) –No maldición- (Ve a Diego en la entrada de la cueva)

Diego: (Shira se detiene frente a él) pensé que estabas enferma.

Shira: (Nerviosa) los estoy… lo estaba… ya me siento mejor.

Diego: ¿Seguro?

Shira: Si, ¿quieres salir a cazar?

Diego: Esta bien… me dices si te sientes mal, ¿descuerdo?

Shira: Si, vamos (Se van a cazar)

**Continuara…**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de nuestra tercer y última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews con respecto a este capítulo o la historia en si… Hasta la próxima cuídense…**


	20. Capitulo 20: A La Deriva

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 20: "A La Deriva¨**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**(Andrea) ¡Hola Amigos!, es muy importante este capítulo para mí, porque este será el primer capítulo que escribiré a mi manera. Mi manera de escribir es en forma de narración, no teatral como lo hace Alexein. Todo esto es debido a que Alexein está enfermo y está limitado de cierta forma y lo reemplazare momentáneamente debido a eso.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**Más tarde, en la afueras de la cueva…**

Shira: (Llegando a la cueva) –No maldición- (Ve a Diego en la entrada de la cueva)

Diego: (Shira se detiene frente a él) pensé que estabas enferma.

Shira: (Nerviosa) los estoy… lo estaba… ya me siento mejor.

Diego: ¿Seguro?

Shira: Si, ¿quieres salir a cazar?

Diego: Esta bien… me dices si te sientes mal, ¿descuerdo?

Shira: Si, vamos (Se van a cazar)

**Continuara… (Ahora) (Esta va por ti Amor)**

Desde entonces ya han pasado tres días, en los cuales los repentinos malestares de Shira se habían calmado. Shira había pasado sus malestares como una simple enfermedad, dado a que ella se había sentido así antes, dado a algo que había comido previamente. Algo cambiaría en la mañana siguiente.

Diego se despertó con el cando de las aves que hacían eco al interior de la cueva, al estar completamente consciente, su mirada se centra completamente en la dientes de sable que permanecía dormida a su lado. Ellos se habían acostado muy tarde, ya que ha Shira se le había ocurrido jugar hasta altas horas de la noche.

¨Ya es hora de levantarse, gatita¨. Dijo Diego.

¨Aun no tengo ganas de levantarme¨. Dice quejándose.

¨Vamos dormilona¨. Recurre a lamerle la cara para despertarla.

Movía de un lado al otro su cabeza intentando escapar de as lamidas de Diego ¨Esta bien, está bien, me rindo¨. Dice abriendo sus ojos alegremente.

¨ ¿Cómo ha despertado mi gatita?¨. Dice mientras se estira.

Ella se sienta ¨Con un poco de hambre¨. Mueve su cuello de un lado al otro, mientras su huesos hacían pequeños clicks ¨A parte de eso estoy bien¨.

Diego sonríe ¨te vez hermosa¨. Precipita sus labios hacia los de Shira y ella a los de él, pero una voz interrumpió el momento ¨Pero que romántico¨. Dijo moría conmovida con el actuar de ambos.

Diego respondió con sorpresa ¨ ¿No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo?¨

¨ ¿No se supone que no deberían demostrase su afecto ante mi presencia?¨ Morita sonríe ¨Podrían ser un mal ejemplo para mi¨.

¨Eh… pero¨. Antes de que Diego pudiera decir otra palabra, Shira interfiere ¨Mira, tú dejas de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario acerca de esto y nosotros no te hemos visto¨. Le devuelve la sonrisa a Morita.

¨Trato¨ les da una última mirada y luego de camina hacia la salida ¨Ah, buenos días chicos¨. Dice ante de irse.

Shira dirige su mirada hacia Diego ¨Callado por una niñita¨. Ríe para sus adentros.

Suspira humillado ¨Tienes hambre, ¿no?¨ Le dice para desviar a Shira del tema.

Shira sonríe levemente antes de contestar ¨Me muero de hambre ahora que lo dices¨. Se para estirando la sus piernas ¨Estoy lista, ¿vamos?¨

Diego se levanta al igual que ella ¨Ok, vamos¨. Mientras salía pensó ¨_Sera mejor irnos antes de que Manny pregunte por Morita¨._

Luego de media hora cazando, ellos logran hacerse con un búfalo, el cual no les dio mucha pelea ante los dos dientes de sable. Luego de haber comido, Shira decide salir a caminar un rato.

Shira hablaba tranquilamente cuando comenzó a sentirse mareada ¨Un día podríamos…¨ Comienza a perder la profundidad del suelo, lo que la hace caer repentinamente.

Diego, quien iba unos pasos más adelante, no se percata al instante sobre el repentino malestar de Shira, si no que unos segundos después ¨ ¿Shira?¨ Al voltearse la ve en el suelo con las patas cubriéndole la cabeza ¨ ¿Que tienes Shira?¨ Se acerca a ella preocupado al no escuchar una respuesta de su parte.

Luego de unos segundos recostada en el suelo sin decir nada, Shira deja escapar un pequeño quejido mientras cubre con más fuerza su cabeza ¨ ¡Dah!, me duele mucho la cabeza¨. Luego lanza una serie de quejidos.

¨ ¿Qué quieres que haga?¨ Dice Diego al ver su estado.

¨No hagas nada, como siempre lo haces¨. Dice Shira enojada.

Diego la mira algo molesto por su comentario ¨No porque te sientas mal te vas a desahogar conmigo¨.

Shira se reincorpora y logra pararse ¨No me estaba desahogando, te decía lo que pienso¨. Parpadea un par de veces al sentir un peño pero punzante dolor de cabeza, luego continúa ¨Siempre preguntas que hacer, ¿Qué no tienes iniciativa propia?¨.

Diego no pudo evitar molestarse con las palabras de Shira y luego de darle una mirada de disgusto le dice ¨No tengo porque soportar tus estupideces¨. Luego de darle una mirada rápida a Shira, emprende camino lejos de ella.

Shira lo sigue con la mirada ¨Te falta pregúntame si te puedes ir¨. Dice burlándose de él.

Diego se voltea al escuchar a Shira ¨Si, te voy a preguntar algo¨. Piensa un poco antes de decir ¨No, mejor dicho, te voy a decir algo¨. Sonríe aunque realmente él no quería y dice ¨Me voy a ir un par de días¨.

Lo mira enrarecida ¨ ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde te vas?¨ Lo mira directamente.

Diego ríe ¨Mira quien hace las preguntas ahora¨. Se va sin más que decir.

¨Pero Diego¨ al dejar de verlo se deja car destrozada por dentro ¨_Por qué tenía que tratarlo así¨. _Lagrimas brotaban por su rostro y luego pensó ¨_Si es capaz de irse, entonces eso significa que no valgo nada para el¨. _Deja de llorar y comienza a caminar a la deriva.

Diego ya se había separado bastante desde la posición de Shira. El seguía sumergido en su enojo, provocado por las hirientes palabras de Shira. El llevaba una herida en el corazón, debido a todas las peleas que había tenido con ella, la cual se hacía más insoportable con cada paso que daba lejos de su amor.

¨No volveré con ella, aunque el dolor que llevo se vuelva insoportable¨. Su respiración se cortaba por momentos ¨ ¿Por qué siempre voy a tener que soportar sus tonterías?¨

Ambos caminaban a la deriva, no solo su cuerpo físico, sino que también sus corazones se encontraban a la deriva. Su amor peligraba, pero también algo más.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Este fue mi primer capítulo a mi manera de escritura y expresión, recuerden que Alexein era el que escribía en los capítulos anteriores. Bueno, ****no olviden dejar sus reviews y sus ideas ya que momentáneamente Alexein no me podrá ayudar, ya que tendrá la cabeza ocupada en otros asuntos. Espero que le haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus ideas.**

**(Andrea) Mientras escriba dejare algunas notas o preguntas (La mayoría de las notas son puras estupideces mías =D)**

**(Nota) Me resulta divertido y raro referirme a ¨Alexein¨ como ¨Alexein¨, ya que yo le digo de otra forma. **

**(Pregunta) Si quieren que escriba en Forma teatral, es decir como Alexein, solo díganmelo y lo hare. Yo no escribo así (en forma teatral) porque lo encuentro muy frio y le quita un poco de sentido a los acontecimiento, no sé qué pensaran ustedes al respecto ¿?. **

**(Andrea) Nos vemos en otra ocasión, suerte y cuídense ;).**


	21. Capitulo 21: Solo un Sueño

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 21: ****"Solo un Sueño"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito". Bueno espero que les guste.**

**(Andrea) ¡Hola amigo!, continuamos con mi segundo capítulo en esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y ****sus respuestas, continuamos.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Lo mira enrarecida ¨ ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde te vas?¨ Lo mira directamente.

Diego ríe ¨Mira quien hace las preguntas ahora¨. Se va sin más que decir.

¨Pero Diego¨ al dejar de verlo se deja car destrozada por dentro ¨_Por qué tenía que tratarlo así¨. _Lagrimas brotaban por su rostro y luego pensó ¨_Si es capaz de irse, entonces eso significa que no valgo nada para el¨. _Deja de llorar y comienza a caminar a la deriva.

Diego ya se había separado bastante desde la posición de Shira. El seguía sumergido en su enojo, provocado por las hirientes palabras de Shira. El llevaba una herida en el corazón, debido a todas las peleas que había tenido con ella, la cual se hacía más insoportable con cada paso que daba lejos de su amor.

¨No volveré con ella, aunque el dolor que llevo se vuelva insoportable¨. Su respiración se cortaba por momentos ¨ ¿Por qué siempre voy a tener que soportar sus tonterías?¨

Ambos caminaban a la deriva, no solo su cuerpo físico, sino que también sus corazones se encontraban a la deriva. Su amor peligraba, pero también algo más.

**Continuamos…**

Shira, luego de haber caminado por una hora. Se encontraba a uno metros de la playa, la cual ella y Diego la habían descubierto juntos.

Sonríe al recordarse a ella junto a Diego sentados en la orilla ¨ ¿Cuándo dejamos de estar bien los dos juntos?¨. Pensó un poco en la respuesta y dijo en voz baja ¨Yo soy la que lo insulta, la que lo hiere, la que nos hace sufrir a ambos… siempre soy yo¨. Se deja caer en la suave arena, mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

Momentos después, Shira sentido la presencia de alguien cerca suyo y levanta la mirada sorprendida ¨ ¿Qué haces aquí?¨ Dice al ver al enorme animal frente a ella.

¨ ¿Por qué estas llorando?¨ Dijo Manny al verla en ese estado.

Rápidamente Shira se voltea intentando que Manny la viera y mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas le dice ¨No estoy llorando, ¿Por qué lo dices?¨ Le da una rápida mirada.

Sonríe para sus adentros ¨Vamos Shira, que estés llorando no significa que dañe tu fachada de rudeza¨. Da unos pasos hacia ella quedando a su lado ¨Puedes decirme¨. Le da una sonrisa reconfortante.

Shira mueve levemente sus labios intentando pronunciar ¨Di-Diego¨ solo logra pronunciar el nombre de su amado antes de romper en llanto.

Manny la veía atónito, al cabo de unos segundos retoma el control de si ¨Tranquila Shira¨. Shira se apoya en su pierna, ella seguía llorando descontrolada. Luego de darle tiempo para que se desahogara, Manny le dice ¨Shira¨. Al ver que tenía su atención y que se había calmado un poco, continua ¨ ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?¨

Ella logro calmar y así poder responderle a Manny ¨Es… es por Diego¨. Al solo pensar en ello, Shira comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Manny la veía sorprendido ante tal declaración. Manny seguía intentando controlarla mientras que pensaba ¨ _¿Por Diego?, el nunca sería capaz de dejarla en este estado_¨. Le da una rápida mira a Shira ¨_Al parecer es capaz, pero ¿Por qué?_

Diego se encontraba muy lejos de Shira para ese entonces. Diego aún seguía muy molesto y mantenía su idea de irse un par de días.

Mientras caminaba ve a Ellie frente a él y dice en voz baja ¨No tengo ganas de conversar ahora, la ignorare¨. Para cuando volvió en sí, Ellie se encontraba frente a él.

Ella lo ve y lo nota un poco molesto ¨Hola Diego, ¿Dónde está Shira?¨ Sonríe ¨Es raro no verla a tu lado¨.

En su enojo, Diego no puede evitar contestar ¨Vas a tenerte que hacerte la idea, me iré un par de días¨. Intenta pasar, pero Ellie se lo impide.

¨ ¿Solo?¨ Pregunto Ellie.

¨Solo¨. Logra pasar por al lado de Ellie, al hacerlo gira su cabeza hacia Ellie y le dice ¨Me aburrí de ser el que tiene que soportar todo, me aburrí de la gatita bipolar¨. Sin más, sigue su camino.

Se queda parada, sorprendida por la reacción de Diego y sin pensarlo le dice ¨No puedes dejarla, ella puede que ella este…¨ Se calla al recordar que Shira le había dicho que no le digiera nada hasta no estar segura de estar embarazada. **(Preñada/ Dejémoslo como embarazada)**

Diego se voltea al escucharla ¨Puede que este ¿Qué?¨

Ellie se queda en silencio durante un momento y luego responde ¨Ella puede que esté sufriendo por ti en este momento¨.

Lanza una risa en burla ¨Seguro que lo está¨. Sonríe haciendo una pausa ¨Debe de estar buscando a alguien más a quien molestar¨

¨ ¿Qué fue lo que te hiso?¨ Dijo Ellie.

¨Me voy¨. Le dio una última mirada y luego se va.

Ellie lo ve mientras él se va, cuando algo se le viene a la cabeza ¨_Shira debe de estar destrozada en este momento_¨. Sin más, se va a buscar a Shira en el bosque.

De vuelta en la playa con Shira y Manny. Shira por fin luego de unos minutos logra calmarse, sus ojos le ardían luego de llorar tanto tiempo y en su interior ella estaba destrozada sentimentalmente.

Manny al ver que se había calmado, vuelve a preguntarle ¨ ¿Qué es lo que paso?¨

Mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su pata, responde ¨Tuve una pelea con Diego¨. Su reparación se altera ante el recuerdo de su pelea, pero luego de unos segundo continua ¨Luego él dijo que se iría por unos días¨. Cierra fuertemente sus ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas.

Manny acaricia el lomo de Shira calmándola un poco ¨De seguro él no se fue, seguro que esta por aquí cerca viéndote¨. De pronto escucha crujir unas ramas y dice ¨Vez, hay viene¨. De pronto aparece Ellie entre los árboles.

Al no ver a Shira, Ellie le dice a Manny ¨Tenemos un problema con Diego¨.

Shira se había ocultado detrás de Manny para que Ellie no la viera en tal estado, pero al escuchar lo dicho por Ellie, no pudo evitar preguntar ¨ ¿Cuál es el problema con Diego?¨

Ellie se queda callada al ver a Shira, pero luego responde ¨Vi a Diego irse hace unos minutos, él dijo que se iría un tiempo¨.

Shira se sienta en el suelo al escuchar que Diego se había ido. Ella no podía soportar la idea de que Diego la había dejado _¨Esto es mi culpa, Diego me dejo por mi culpa¨. _Pensó.

Ellie al ver la reacción de Shira, ve a Manny a los ojo ¨Porque no vas a tratar de hablar con Diego¨.

Manny le responde ¨Pero él ya debe de estar muy lejos…¨ Se calla al ver a Shira viéndolo ¨Claro, ya voy¨.

¨Se fue por ahí¨. Ellie apunta con su trompa en dirección de una colina.

Manny al pasar por al lado de Ellie, le dice en vos baja ¨Te necesita Ellie¨.

Ellie le responde de la misma manera ¨Ella necesita a Diego¨. Al escucharla Manny se va a paso veloz en la dirección dada por Ellie.

Ellie se acerca a Shira ¨ ¿Cómo te sientes?¨ Se recuesta a su lado.

Sonríe levemente ¨ ¿Cómo te sentirías si el amor de tu vida se fuera?¨. Dijo Shira mientras sollozaba.

¨ ¿Pero qué fue lo que le hiciste?¨ Pregunto Ellie.

Dado a la pregunta de Ellie, Shira dedujo que Diego le había dicho algo ¨ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Diego?¨

La mira directamente y le dice ¨ Básicamente me dijo que se aburrió de ser el que tiene que soportar todo¨. Sonríe nerviosa ¨También te llamo gatita bipolar¨.

Mira hacia el suelo, mientras deja escapar un pequeño suspiro ¨Lo ofendí Ellie, me burle de él y cuando me di cuenta que estaba enojado lo volví a molestar¨. Se queja ante el dolor que sentía ante el recuerdo ¨Yo no quería decirle eso¨.

Ellie la mira detenidamente y le pregunta ¨ ¿Sufriste algún malestar antes de reaccionar así?¨

Shira se toma un tiempo para responder, luego le dice ¨De pronto me sentí mareada y luego sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza¨. Se toma una pausa ¨El dolor disminuyo mientras discutía con Diego¨.

Ellie sonríe ¨Es obvio lo que te pasa¨.

Shira la mira confundida ¨ ¿Lo es?¨

¨Estas embarazada, eso explica tus cambios de humor y tus malestares¨. Dijo Ellie alegremente ¨Ahora ya puedes estar segura de eso¨.

¨No sé qué decir, esto es¨. De pronto comienza a lagrimar ¨Ahora esto segura de eso, ahora que Diego no está conmigo¨. Rompe en llanto.

Ellie trata de contenerla ¨Ya Shira, de seguro Manny lo traerá de vuelta a la cueva, ¿Qué te parece si lo vamos a esperar en la cueva?¨

Shira sollozando ¨Esta bien¨. Se para junto con Ellie y ambas se van a la cueva a esperar que Manny llegara con Diego.

Las Horas pasaron, Ellie había hecho lo posible para que los demás evitaran preguntar sobre Diego en frente de Shira. Mientras que Shira había salido a tomar un poco de aire, Ellie había logrado contarles a los demás, sobre la situación entre Shira y Diego, claro que omitiendo su posible embarazó.

La noche ya había llegado y todavía no había ninguna señal de Manny y mucho menos de Diego. Unas horas más tarde solo Ellie se encontraba despierta, pero de pronto Shira despertó al escuchar las pisadas provenientes desde afuera.

Shira se para y sale rápidamente de la cueva ¨ ¿Diego?¨

Manny quien estaba a unos pasos de la entrada le responde ¨ Hola Shira¨. Luego ve salir a Ellie ¨ Hola amor¨. Sonreía nervioso.

Shira impaciente le pregunta ¨ ¿Dónde está Diego?¨ Manny yacía en silencio, impacientando aún más a Shira y ella reitera molesta ¨Manny, ¿Dónde está Diego?¨

Manny rompe su silencio y responde ¨Lo busque todo el día, pero ni rastro de donde fue¨.

Shira deja caer su cabeza derrotada, ella solo podía pensar ¨_Él ya se olvidó de mí¨. _Cuanto sintió que iba a llora, se fue corriendo rápidamente, desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque.

Ellie la mira con preocupación ¨ ¡Shira! ¡No te vayas!¨

Manny se para frente a Ellie antes de que ella intentara seguirla y le dice ¨No, necesita estar sola¨ Camina hacia la cueva ¨ ¿vienes?¨

Ellie lo sigue ¨Espero que este bien¨.

Manny sonríe ¨No a muchos se le ocurre atacar a un dientes de sable en la noche¨. Ambos miran hacia atrás ¨Va a estar bien, descuida¨ Entran en la cueva.

Shira corría mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, gracias a sus agudos sentidos evitaba chocar con algo. Solo había un lugar al cual ir a desahogarse y estar completamente sola y allí era donde se dirigía.

Lejos de los demás, en una cueva al lado de un lago, había un diente de sable el cual había gastado todas sus lágrimas en el recuerdo de su amada. Diego por más que trataba, no pudo dejar de pensar en Shira, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo ella estaría en este momento.

¨No quería llegar a este punto, yo…¨ Se calla al oír los llantos de una hembra provenientes del exterior ¨Veo que no soy el único que conoce este lugar, ni el único que está sufriendo¨.

Shira momentos antes, ella había llegado al lugar que buscaba y al recordarse a ella junto con Diego, no pudo evitar romper en llanto, mientras lloraba lo único que podía pronunciar ¨Lo siento, lo siento tanto¨.

Diego escucha murmureos desde afuera de la cueva ¨Iré a ver, talvez alguien este herido¨. Sale de la cueva y se queda paralizado ante lo que ve y dice con sorpresa ¨Sh-Shira¨.

Shira se voltea de inmediato y ve a Diego. Luego de darse unos minutos para calmarse, dice ¨ ¿Hola?¨ Desvía su mirada hacia el suelo, para que Diego no viera que estaba llorando.

Diego luego de verla, él se da cuenta de que su pelaje se encontraba desalineado y entendí que ella estaba sufriendo al igual que el ¨ ¿Por qué llorabas?¨ Pregunto, aun sabiendo la razón por la cual lloraba.

Shira sonríe levemente ¨Tu sabes por qué¨.

¨Lo quiero escuchar de ti¨. Dijo dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Lo mira directamente a los ojos y viceversa ¨Lloro ante el hecho de perderte para siempre¨. Vuelve a bajar la mirada.

¨No soportaría perderte¨. Dijo Diego.

Esto toma por sorpresa a Shira lo cual hace que vuelva a mirarlo a los ojos ¨ ¿De verdad lo dices?¨

Diego se acerca a ella y acerca sus labios a los de Shira ¨Te vez hermosa¨.

Shira entiende su mensaje ¨Pero si estoy toda desalineada y…¨ Es callada con un beso de Diego, solo procede a cerrar los ojos.

Diego separa lentamente sus labios de y le dice ¨Es hora de despertar amor¨.

Shira abre los ojos y despierta junto con Ellie y los demás en la cueva, reacciona sorprendida ¨ ¡Diego!¨

Ellie la estaba mirando desde hace un rato ¨Tranquila Shira, solo fue un sueño¨.

Shira cierra sus ojos mientras llora en silencio ¨_Solo un sueño, Diego pasara a ser solo un sueño para mi_¨. Pensó.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Gracias por leer y bueno, ****no olviden dejar sus reviews y sus ideas para futuros chapters. Espero que le haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus ideas.**

**(Nota Importante) Hemos actualizado nuestro perfil, ahí varios datos interesantes, algunos proyectos futuros, entre otros.**

**(Nota) Vi tu comentario Kari, luego de investigar un poco, averigüé que el periodo de gestación de un dientes de sable era de 100 a 105 días, así que lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por comentar y cualquier cosa, solo escríbenos.**

**(Pregunta) Estoy pensando en hacer una historia humanizada de Ice Age, como todas las de Ice Age, estará basada en Diego y Shira. ¿Qué opinan al respecto? **

**(Andrea) Nos vemos en otra ocasión, suerte y cuídense ;).**


	22. Capitulo 22: Sabia que me Amabas

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 22: "Sabia que me Amabas"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito"… bueno espero que les guste…**

**(Andrea) ¡Hola amigo!, continuamos con mi tercer capítulo en esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y sus respuestas, continuamos.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

¨No soportaría perderte¨. Dijo Diego.

Esto toma por sorpresa a Shira lo cual hace que vuelva a mirarlo a los ojos ¨ ¿De verdad lo dices?¨

Diego se acerca a ella y acerca sus labios a los de Shira ¨Te vez hermosa¨.

Shira entiende su mensaje ¨Pero si estoy toda desalineada y…¨ Es callada con un beso de Diego, solo procede a cerrar los ojos.

Diego separa lentamente sus labios de y le dice ¨Es hora de despertar amor¨.

Shira abre los ojos y despierta junto con Ellie y los demás en la cueva, reacciona sorprendida ¨ ¡Diego!¨

Ellie la estaba mirando desde hace un rato ¨Tranquila Shira, solo fue un sueño¨.

Shira cierra sus ojos mientras llora en silencio ¨_Solo un sueño, Diego pasara a ser solo un sueño para mi_¨. Pensó.

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

Shira lloro en silencio durante un tiempo, solo paro cuando escucho a Manny llamar a Ellie desde afuera. Shira se levanta y sele de la cueva corriendo. Al salir ve a Manny parado a un lado de la cueva.

¨ ¿Y Diego?¨ Dijo Shira.

Manny suspira ¨No lo pude encontrar¨. Ve a Ellie salir de la cueva ¨Hola amor¨

¨Hola Manny, ¿no lo pudiste encontrar?¨ Pregunto Ellie.

Manny sonríe ¨Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra¨. Deja de sonreír al ver a Shira ¨Lo siento Shira¨.

Shira solo pensaba en su sueño ¨_Esto es muy parecido a mi sueño… talvez Diego este en la cueva¨ _Pensó.

Ellie ve a Shira distraída ¨ ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está?¨

Sin decir nada, Shira comienza a correr hacia la cueva de su sueño. Luego de correr por varios minutos, Shira logra llegar a la cueva.

Shira se para a unos pasos de la cueva ¨_Solo habla con él, Shira_¨. Pensó antes de entrar.

Al entrar, Shira no ve a nadie, lo que le rompe al corazón ¨Di-Diego¨ Dijo al salir de la cueva.

Shira no pudo aguantar las lágrimas al salir de la cueva ¨ ¡Diego te amo!¨ Dijo al viento.

¨Lástima que eh dejado de quererte¨. Dijo una vos similar a la de Diego.

Shira mira en dirección de la voz ¨De verdad tan poco te costó¨. Dijo sollozando.

Aparece Diego desde la niebla ¨Tan poco como a ti te cuesta hacerme daño¨.

Shira se acerca a él ¨No puede dejar de pensar en lo mala que fui contigo¨.

Diego niega con la cabeza ¨Y ahora ¿Qué?, nos besamos y espero a que esto pase otra vez¨. Dijo enojado, continuo ¨Ya no estoy para tus estupideces¨.

Shira se para frente a frente con Diego ¨No seas tan cruel¨. Shira nota que le corría un hilo de sangre por la pierna a Diego ¨ ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?¨

Diego le enseña una grave herida en su pecho ¨Lo hice por ti¨.

Shira ve la herida de Diego asustada ¨ ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hiciste?!¨.

¨ ¡Esto Shira! ¡Es el daño que me has hecho!¨ Dijo aún más enojado.

Shira estaba aterrada por la reacción de Diego ¨Lo siento Diego¨.

Diego se cae, se sintió mareado por la pérdida de sangre ¨No lo puedo resistir¨. Se queja.

Shira intenta ayudarlo, Diego la empuja fuertemente haciéndola caer de costado ¨Déjame ayudarte¨. Mira a Diego adolorida por la caída.

Diego logra ponerse de pie ¨ ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!¨ Dijo mientras lloraba ¨Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en mi vida¨. Vio directamente a los ojos a Shira.

Shira lloraba fuertemente ¨No lo dices de verdad¨. Se para ¨Yo te amo¨. Se acerca Diego, él le lanza un zarpazo, Shira lo esquiva por poco.

Diego se da cuenta de lo capaz que era y retrocede asustado de sí ¨ ¿Qué es lo que hice?¨.

Shira estaba más preocupada por Diego que por ella ¨Tranquilo Diego¨. Se acerca a él ¨Lo podemos superar juntos¨.

Diego la mira llorando ¨ ¿No entiendes que no quiero estar contigo?, ya no te amo¨.

Shira ya un poco molesta, dice ¨ ¿Por qué lloras entonces?¨ Lo mira enojada.

¨No soporto la idea de perderte… pero lo hago¨. Diego le dice sollozando ¨No soporto la idea de odiarte… pero lo hago¨. De pronto Diego se calma ¨No soporto la idea de dejar de amarte… pero ya lo hice¨. Diego le da la espalda a Shira.

Shira llorando, le dice ¨Diego, tú vas… tú vas a ser padre¨.

Diego se detiene ¨Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo¨. Diego la ve a los ojos ¨No se te ocurrió una mentira más digna¨. Diego se va corriendo.

Shira al verlo irse, llora con más fuerza ¨ ¡Quiero despertar!¨ Su sufrimiento era tremendo, cada palabra de Diego se clavó en su corazón. Sintió el dolor que tantas veces le hiso a Diego, sintió el dolor del cual Diego se quejaba.

Luego de varios minuto llorando descontroladamente, Shira pensó en la herida que se había hecho Diego ¨_Diego morirá si no se cura esa herida_¨. Pensó.

Luego de guardar todo ese dolor en su corazón, Shira corrió hacia la cueva a avisarles a los demás sobre el estado de Shira. Shira llega a la cueva, aún era muy temprano y los demás aun no despertaban.

¨ ¡Ayuda!¨. Grito Shira desde la entrada de la cueva.

Todos despierta y corren hacia la Salida. Todos ven a Shira asustados por el estado en el que se encontraba.

¨ ¿Qué te paso Shira?¨ Pregunto Sid.

¨Diego tiene una grave herida en su pecho¨. Dijo Shira ¨Tienen que encontrarlo…¨ Dijo antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

¨ ¡Shira!¨ Grito Ellie asustada.

Abuelita se acerca ¨Solo se desmayó¨ Mira a Sid ¨Trae una de esas plantas que huelen feo¨

¨Sí, sí, claro¨ Sid se va.

La abuelita los mira a todos ¨ ¿Qué esperan?, vayan a buscar al dientón¨

Los demás se van a buscar a Diego, todos se encontraban desesperados buscando a Diego por todas partes. De pronto Manny ve algo.

Manny ve una hoja con sangre y un poco más adelante ve a Diego en el suelo ¨ ¡Diego!¨ Al acercarse ve que esta inconsciente ¨ ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?¨ Lo toma con su trompa y se lo carga al lomo.

Mientras tanto en la cueva, Shira seguía inconsciente en la cueva. De pronto llegan Manny y con él los demás junto con Diego.

Ellie envuelve a Diego con una hoja ¨Esto debería para el sangrado de Diego¨. Dijo Ellie mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

Sid se acerca a su abuelita ¨ ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de medicina?¨

La abuelita sonríe ¨Tengo a Preciosa como mascota, no hay muchas cosas que no haga¨. Luego toma las plantas que trajo Sid y se las coloca en la nariz a Shira ¨Esto debería de despertarla en 3, 5 o 7 minutos…¨ Shira despierta asustada ¨O ahora¨. Dijo terminando de hablar la abuelita.

Shira muy alterada ¨ ¡Diego! ¡Diego!¨ Sid se acerca a ella.

¨Tranquila Shira, él está por ahí¨. Dijo señalando a Diego.

Shira se acerca a Diego ¨Nunca quise que llegaras a este extremo¨. Se para a su lado.

Ellie ve a Shira y se acerca ¨ ¿Puedes cuidarlo?¨

¨Si, vayan a hacer lo suyo¨ Shira besa a Diego en la cabeza ¨Yo me ocupare de él¨

¨Está bien¨. Dijeron los Mamuts ¨Estaremos cerca de cualquier modo¨. Agrego Manny.

¨Está bien, solo déjenos solos¨. Shira miro a los demás.

¨ ¿Quieres saltar desde un árbol?¨ Le pregunto Crash a Eddie.

¨Seguro hermano¨. Ambos salen de la cueva.

¨Bueno, nos vamos¨. Dijeron los mamuts antes de irse.

¨Vamos a alimentar a preciosa¨ Le dijo la abuelita a Sid.

Sid mira a Shira y Diego por un momento ¨Esta bien¨. Respondió Sid.

Shira y Diego se quedaron solo al cabo de unos minutos, Shira no podía dejar de sentirse mal por Diego. No podía creer que ella era la culpable de tanto dolor para ambos, no podía creer que el ya no la amaba.

De pronto Diego despierta y ve a Shira a su lado ¨Shira¨. Dijo con una frágil voz.

¨ ¿Estas bien?¨ Dijo Shira un poco aliviada.

Diego se para con dificultad y Shira lo ayuda ¨ ¿No entiendes que ya no te amo?¨ Dijo Diego seriamente.

¨Aun me amas¨. Shira le da un largo beso, el cual Diego respondió.

Luego de su beso, Diego le dice ¨ ¿Por qué haces esto?¨ Diego camina hacia la salida de la cueva.

¨No puedo dejar de amarte¨. Shira lo mira enojada ¨ ¡Te amo! ¡¿Qué no puedes entenderlo?!¨

¨Tu amor me ha lastimado desde que te conozco¨ Dijo Diego.

Shira lo mira extrañada ¨ ¿Desde que me conoces?¨

¨Crees que el tiempo que me costó decirte que te amaba fue fácil¨. Dijo Diego.

Shira lo detiene ¨ ¿De verdad tanto daño te hice?¨

¨No es solo eso, no quiero hacerte sufrir de la misma manera en la que me lo haces¨. Diego se toca la herida ¨Me rasguñe el pecho por cada ves que pensé en algo malo¨.

¨No me trates como si yo fuera blanda¨. Shira bota al piso a Diego y se para sobre el ¨Dime lo que piensas¨. Le exigió.

¨Te diré lo que pienso¨. Diego con todas sus fuerzas logra voltear a Shira, ahora Diego se encontraba sobre ella ¨Eres la gatita más obstinada, irritante, inteligente, hermosa, amable y cariñosa que ha capturado mi corazón¨.

Shira llora emocionada ¨ ¿Entonces me amas?¨

¨Nunca deje de amarte¨. Poco a Poco las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por la cara de Diego ¨Te vez hermosa¨. Sonríe.

Shira ve directamente a los ojos a Diego ¨Estoy toda desalineada¨. De pronto Digo comienza a lamerle el pecho ¨ ¿Qué estás haciendo?¨ Shira comienza a ronronear.

Diego recuerda la discusión con Shira y le pregunta asustado ¨ ¿Qué era eso de que iba a ser padre?¨

Shira lo mira sorprendida ¨Era… es verdad¨. Dijo Shira nerviosa.

Diego ríe un poco ¨Lo que pensaba¨. De pronto reacciona ¨ ¡¿Qué?!¨ Diego se desmaya.

Shira siente en cuerpo de Diego presionar contra el de ella ¨Wow, ¿no te emociones tanto tigre?¨ Al verlo se da cuenta de que esta desmayado ¨Sabia que me amabas, te amo Diego¨. Lo abrasa mientras lo besa.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Gracias por leer y bueno, ****no olviden dejar sus reviews y sus ideas para futuros chapters. Espero que le haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus ideas.**

**(Nota) Luego de leer este capítulo, dije ¨Es un tanto raro, algunas partes son un poco fuertes¨ Pero luego dije ¨Espero que les guste¨ Posteriormente lo subí. Fue un poco raro.**

**(Nota) Mi fic ¨Un embarazoso semestre¨ no retrasara este fic, no debería.**

**(Pregunta) ¿Qué les parece hasta donde hemos llegado en esta historia? ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**(Pregunta) También estoy pensando en hacer un fic (De unos 8 a 10 capítulos máximo), de cómo Diego y Shira se dieron cuenta de que se amaban. Es que vi los capítulos de ¨Dime que me Amas¨ y me dije ¨Que tierno… yo quiero escribir mi propia versión de los hechos¨ luego lo pensé mejor y sí que me gustaría. ¿Qué opinan? **

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	23. Capitulo 23: Sorpresa

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 23: "Sorpresa"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les guste…**

**(Andrea) ¡Hola amigos!, continuamos con mi cuarto y último capítulo en esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y sus respuestas, nos vemos en mis historias ;D.**

**(Alexein) He vuelto a la vida y escribiré los próximos capítulos de esta historia, sé que la escritura de Andrea es superior a la mía, pero ella tiene dos proyectos en proceso, uno ya lo vieron ¨Un Embarazoso Semestre¨ y otro que aún lo está escribiendo****. Hasta la próxima cuídense.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Shira llora emocionada ¨ ¿Entonces me amas?¨

¨Nunca deje de amarte¨. Poco a Poco las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por la cara de Diego ¨Te vez hermosa¨. Sonríe.

Shira ve directamente a los ojos a Diego ¨Estoy toda desalineada¨. De pronto Digo comienza a lamerle el pecho ¨ ¿Qué estás haciendo?¨ Shira comienza a ronronear.

Diego recuerda la discusión con Shira y le pregunta asustado ¨ ¿Qué era eso de que iba a ser padre?¨

Shira lo mira sorprendida ¨Era… es verdad¨. Dijo Shira nerviosa.

Diego ríe un poco ¨Lo que pensaba¨. De pronto reacciona ¨ ¡¿Qué?!¨ Diego se desmaya.

Shira siente en cuerpo de Diego presionar contra el de ella ¨Wow, ¿no te emociones tanto tigre?¨ Al verlo se da cuenta de que esta desmayado ¨Sabia que me amabas, te amo Diego¨. Lo abrasa mientras lo besa.

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

Shira, luego de varios minutos besando a Diego, recién comienza a sentir el peso de Diego sobre ella ¨Vamos tigre, despierta¨. Lo empuja a un lado.

Diego reacciona ¨ ¡¿Qué estas qué?!¨ Grita Diego.

Shira se para frente a él, se acerca a su oreja ¨Vas a ser padre¨.

Diego se sienta de la sorpresa ¨No es posible¨. Diego aun no lo podía creer ¨Solo le hemos hecho un par de veces¨. Dijo mirando a Shira.

Shira le sonríe seductoramente ¨Con una sola basta, tigre¨. Shira se acerca a él.

Diego se levanta ¨Dame un momento¨. Camina hacia la entrada.

Shira camina a su lado ¨ ¿Estas bien?¨ Lo miraba preocupada.

Ambos salen de la cueva ¨No te quiero cerca, solo déjame¨. Dijo Diego tranquilamente.

Shira se para frente a él ¨ ¿No quieres ser padre?¨ Dijo Shira enojada.

¨ ¡No!, es decir… no lo sé¨. Diego respondió.

Shira aún más enojada ¨ ¡Perfecto!, no te necesito de todos modos¨.

¨No Shira, no quise decir que no¨ Diego suspira ¨Solo déjame pensarlo¨.

¨Pensar ¿Qué?¨ Shira le clava la mirada ¨Estas pensando en cómo librarte de esta ¿verdad?¨

Diego pensó un poco y dijo ¨ Tengo que pensar, cuál sería la cueva perfecta para nuestra familia¨. Le da la espalda a Shira ¨Debe de ser perfecta¨. Reitero.

Shira se abalanza contra el ¨Me habías asustado¨. Le dijo mientras se paraba encima de él ¨No juegues así conmigo, siempre me heces llorar¨. Dijo entristecida.

Diego la besa ¨Te amo y también a ustedes¨. Dijo diego mientras acariciaba el abdomen de Shira.

Shira se hace a un lado ¨No hagas eso¨. Luego rió nerviosa.

Diego se levanta ¨Tengo que salir a dar una vuelta, ¿vienes?¨ Diego mantenía la mirada perdida en su entorno.

Shira entendió que Diego necesitaba tiempo para el ¨No, ve tu¨.

¨Lo siento¨. Diego se va corriendo.

¨Diego…¨ Shira lo ve mientras se va ¨_Sera mejor que lo siga¨. _Pensó.

Luego de seguir a Diego por varios minutos, Shira logro seguirle hasta una colina. Diego se veía un poco alterado, él se detiene a unos metros de la cima de la colina y Shira se oculta en unos arbustos cerca de él.

Diego hablaba consigo mismo ¨Ahora sí que le arruinaste la vida¨. Diego decía enojado ¨Shira no se merecía esto, de seguro tenía planes que ya no podrá realizar¨.

¨_Diego, yo no…¨_ Shira pensó para sí.

Diego continuo ¨Tal vez por estar embarazada volvió conmigo, tal vez no me ame y solo este conmigo porque no le queda otra¨. Diego araña un árbol con fuerza ¨Lamento obligarte a esta conmigo Shira¨. Diego se va.

Shira salta desde los arbustos en los cuales se escondía ¨No Diego¨. Shira se da cuenta de que se ha ido ¨ ¿Cómo es que puedes pensar aun de que no te amo?¨ Shira comenzó a buscarlo.

Diego había bajado la colina, lo único en lo que pensaba era de que había amarrado a Shira con él, eso lo devastaba.

¨Lamento haberte hecho eso Shira¨ Dijo Diego muy enojado ¨Todo nos ha fallado desde que nos conocimos, nunca hemos estado una semana bien, sin problemas que lamentar¨.

Shira aparece de la nada ¨Si, yo tenía planes antes de saber que estaba embarazada¨. Shira sonríe ¨El que más anhelaba era quedar embarazada de ti¨. Mira hacia el cielo ¨Este es el fruto de nuestro amor¨.

Diego sonríe ¨ ¿Por qué nuestra relación se basa en el sufrimiento?¨ Diego mueve su cabeza en negativa ¨Me enoja la idea de hacerte daño¨.

¨Me duele mucho las peleas que hemos tenido¨. Shira se acerca a Diego, le habla al oído ¨Pero cada reconciliación es como si me digieras que me amas por primera vez¨. Shira le da un pequeño beso ¨Y eso me fascina¨. Vuelve a besarlo ahora un beso largo y apasionado.

Diego la mira fijamente ¨Te prometo que seré el mejor padre del mundo¨.

Shira sonríe ¨No lo dudo¨. Shira siente su estómago vacío ¨ ¿Vamos a cazar algo?¨

¨Seguro, se dónde podemos encontrar algo pronto¨. Dijo Diego.

Los dos fueron a cazar, luego de una ardua búsqueda encuentran su comida y posteriormente se lo comieron. Ambos jugaron hasta altas horas de la noche para recuperar el tiempo perdido, al llegar a la cueva por la noche, ven a Manny y Ellie esperándolos en la entrada.

Shira y Diego se paran frente a la pareja de mamuts ¨Hola¨. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

¨Nos tenían preocupados¨. Dijo Ellie mientras los veía enojada ¨Pensamos que te había pasado algo Diego¨.

Diego sonríe ¨Si me paso algo¨. El y Shira se miran ¨Voy a ser padre chicos¨.

¨Ya era hora de que se lo dijeras Shira¨. Ellie dijo emocionada.

¨Si Shira, te tardaste…¨ Manny reacciona ¨ ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!¨ Mira a Ellie sorprendido ¨ ¿Qué Shira está embarazada? ¿Tú lo sabias?¨

¨Lo siento Manny, yo le dije a Ellie que me guardara el secreto¨. Dijo Shira.

¨Está bien¨. Manny salto de alegría ¨Felicitaciones Chicos¨.

¨Gracias Manny¨ Dijo Shira ¨_No pensé que pudiera saltar tanto¨. _Peso Shira al verlo saltar

Rápidamente se corrió la voz de que Shira estaba embarazada, toda la manada le dio su apoyo y felicitaciones a ambos. Luego de que todos se calmaran un poco, se fueron a dormir, mas tarde, Diego no podía conseguir el sueño y decide salir de la cueva.

Shira despierta sola en la noche y busca a Diego con la mirada ¨Donde pudo ir¨. Shira se levanta y sale de la cueva.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Este será mi último capítulo en esta historia, pero no significa que dejare de escribir, nos vemos en mis otros fic ¨Un Embarazoso Semestre¨ y ¨ ¿?¿?¿? ¿ ¿? ¿ ¿?¿?¨ (Esta es una sorpresa).**

**(Nota) Ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir mis historias y así actualizarlas más seguido.**

**(Pregunta por ustedes) Déjenos junto con su review una o más preguntas (Solo si es que tienen una pregunta), la responderemos en el próximo capítulo de ¨Un sufrimiento exquisito¨.**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	24. Capitulo 24: Somos una Familia

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 24: "Somos una Familia"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les guste…**

**(Alexein) Por cuestión de estudios superiores (Lo cual se dificulto más por la semana que estuve enfermo), no podré continuar actualizando esta historia. Esto será por aproximadamente un mes y algo, se supone que en ese tiempo ¨Un Sufrimiento Exquisito¨ debería de terminar. Pero no se preocupen, Andrea ha accedido a terminar esta historia, lamento no poder continuar pero de verdad no puedo (No será lo último que vean de mí, lo prometo).**

**(Andrea) Es una lástima lo de Alexein, pero el fic debe continuar y si eh de ser yo quien lo acabe, lo hare.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Diego sonríe ¨Si me paso algo¨. El y Shira se miran ¨Voy a ser padre chicos¨.

¨Ya era hora de que se lo dijeras Shira¨. Ellie dijo emocionada.

¨Si Shira, te tardaste…¨ Manny reacciona ¨ ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!¨ Mira a Ellie sorprendido ¨ ¿Qué Shira está embarazada? ¿Tú lo sabias?¨

¨Lo siento Manny, yo le dije a Ellie que me guardara el secreto¨. Dijo Shira.

¨Está bien¨. Manny salto de alegría ¨Felicitaciones Chicos¨.

¨Gracias Manny¨ Dijo Shira ¨_No pensé que pudiera saltar tanto¨. _Peso Shira al verlo saltar

Rápidamente se corrió la voz de que Shira estaba embarazada, toda la manada le dio su apoyo y felicitaciones a ambos. Luego de que todos se calmaran un poco, se fueron a dormir, más tarde, Diego no podía conseguir el sueño y decide salir de la cueva.

Shira despierta sola en la noche y busca a Diego con la mirada ¨Donde pudo ir¨. Shira se levanta y sale de la cueva.

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

Shira sale de la cueva a buscar a Diego en los alrededores, no hubo pista alguna de su amado en los primeros minutos. Después de buscarlo por varios minutos, lo encuentra a un lado de un lago.

Shira se acerca a él ¨No quieres ser padre ¿verdad?¨ Shira dijo afligida.

Diego suspira ¨No sé si sea lo suficiente como para cuidarlos¨. Diego sonríe de rabia ¨Ni siquiera me puedo cuidar yo¨.

Shira camina lo abraza ¨Entre los dos podemos hacerlo, te necesito Diego¨. Shira le besa el cuello.

Diego deja caer a Shira suavemente ¨Entre los dos podemos¨. Diego la besa.

Shira lo mira seductora ¨hay algo más que podemos hacer los dos¨. Shira comienza a besarlo sedienta de él, no podía controlarse.

Diego tenía más control de el mismo en ese momento, las ideas de ser padre y de cómo se desenvolvería en tal, todo eso le mantenía la cabeza fría ¨Shira… no, detente por favor¨. Diego se separa de Shira.

Shira detiene a Diego ¨Pensé que querías¨. Shira le lame el pecho a Diego ¨Ya no te causo nada¨.

Diego la besa ¨No es eso, solo que ahora no tengo ganas de¨. Diego cae al suelo cansado.

Shira se para rápidamente al verlo caer ¨Vaya que tenías sueño¨. De pronto ve unas pintitas rojas en su pelaje _¨ ¿Sangre?¨_. Pensó. Al ver más de cerca a Diego, ve que la hoja que cubría la herida de Diego estaba llena de sangre.

Shira voltea a Diego y con sus patas presiona la herida de Diego, al ver que no estaba funcionando desenvuelve la herida de Diego y comienza a lamerla ¨Vamos Diego, no me hagas esto por favor¨. No podía volver a la cueva a pedir ayuda, tal vez Diego no tendría tanto tiempo.

Diego comienza a sentir sueño ¨Solo dormiré un poco y ya¨. Diego se duerme profundamente.

Shira se desespera al ver a Diego dormirse, ella sabía que eso era malo para ese momento ¨ ¡Diego! ¡No!¨. Ella se apresura a buscar una hoja para cubrirle de nuevo la herida, cuando por fin la obtuvo, cubrió rápidamente la herida de Diego, la herida deja de sangrar al momento de que Shira la cubre.

Shira suspira aliviada ¨Me asustaste, me asustaste mucho¨. Shira lo contemplaba con preocupación.

Diego despierta muy cansado ¨ ¿Por qué estas triste?¨ Sonríe.

Shira comienza a llorar ¨No me hagas esto¨. Lo abraza con cuidado ¨No me puedes dejar sola¨.

Diego la besa ¨Nunca sería capaz de dejarte¨. Diego la vuelve a besar ¨Nunca los dejare solos¨.

Shira sonríe ¨Después de todo¨. Lo besa juguetona ¨Somos una familia¨.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Al parecer seguiré con ustedes en todas las actuales historias, me complica un poco pero no dejare de intentarlo. Lamento el capítulo corto pero eh tenido algunos problemas para escribirlo, el próximo será normal.**

**(Nota) Tendré que ayudar a Alexein a subir sus calificaciones, después de todo va a ser veterinario, no puede fallar ¿verdad?**

**(Nota) Mis historias ¨Un Embarazoso Semestre¨ y ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨ serán actualizado próximamente, es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo últimamente.**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	25. Capitulo 25: Sueño o Realidad

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 25: "Sueño o Realidad"**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les guste…**

**(Andrea) Tranquilo amigos/as, nunca dejaría una historia sin terminar y mucho menos esta, dicho eso, continuemos…**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Shira se desespera al ver a Diego dormirse, ella sabía que eso era malo para ese momento ¨ ¡Diego! ¡No!¨. Ella se apresura a buscar una hoja para cubrirle de nuevo la herida, cuando por fin la obtuvo, cubrió rápidamente la herida de Diego, la herida deja de sangrar al momento de que Shira la cubre.

Shira suspira aliviada ¨Me asustaste, me asustaste mucho¨. Shira lo contemplaba con preocupación.

Diego despierta muy cansado ¨ ¿Por qué estas triste?¨ Sonríe.

Shira comienza a llorar ¨No me hagas esto¨. Lo abraza con cuidado ¨No me puedes dejar sola¨.

Diego la besa ¨Nunca sería capaz de dejarte¨. Diego la vuelve a besar ¨Nunca los dejare solos¨.

Shira sonríe ¨Después de todo¨. Lo besa juguetona ¨Somos una familia¨.

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

Diego se levanta algo mareado ¨Vete a dormir¨. Diego sonríe mirando hacia el cielo nocturno ¨Es muy temprano como para que estés despierta¨.

Shira bosteza ¨No tengo sueño¨. Shira sonríe adormecida ¨Juguemos un ratito más¨.

Diego niega con la cabeza ¨Recuerda que las decisiones que tomes son las decisiones de nuestros cachorros¨. Sonríe cálidamente ¨No te tienes que esforzar más de la cuenta¨.

Shira se queja en rechazo ¨Esta bien, pero que aburrido eres¨. Shira camina hacia la cueva ¨ ¿Vienes?¨ Le pregunto a Diego.

Diego esta distraído mirándola, de pronto reacciona ¨Eh, si¨. Corre hasta alcanzarla.

Luego Shira y Diego llegan a la cueva, ambos se acuestan con extremo sigilo para no despertar a nadie. Shira y Diego se dan un tiempo para besarse y acariciarse, ambos finalmente se duermen.

Shira despierta ante un movimiento suave y oscilatorio, puede lograr diferenciar las olas golpeando la superficie ¨_Parece que eh caminado dormida¨. _Pensó. Al levantarse ve que está sobre una superficie de hielo y una delgada capa de hielo le cubría como una especie de cueva, lo cual le resulta muy familiar.

¨ ¡Vamos marineros! ¡Tenemos botines que conseguir!¨ Dijo una voz ronca desde el exterior.

Shira sonríe ¨_Suena como si fuera el capitán Gutt¨. _Shira rio ante la idea.

Shira sale de su especie de cueva y queda paralizada ante ver que se encontraba en la cubierta del barco ¨ ¿Qué está pasando?¨ El barco estaba en pleno océano, solo se veía una pequeña isla en el horizonte.

¨ ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?¨ Dijo el capitán Gutt desde lo alto del mástil.

Shira se gira aterrada hacia el capitán Gutt, comienza a retroceder rápidamente hasta que llega a la orilla del barco ¨ ¿Qué haces aquí?¨ Dijo sorprendida.

El capitán Gutt baja rápidamente hasta Shira, siempre sonriente ¨Pues este es mi barco y tú eres mi tripulación¨.

Shira mira hacia atrás y ve las fuertes olas golpeando el barco ¨No te acerques a mi¨ Dijo Shira enojada.

El capitán tripa retrocede un poco ¨Estas violenta, me gusta eso¨. De pronto toma a Shira por el cuello con fuerza ¨Pero no te pases¨. Lanza a Shira hacia atrás de él.

Shira mira a los lados con preocupación ¨ ¿Qué paso con los demás? ¿Qué paso con Diego?¨ Dijo irritada.

El capitán Gutt sonríe ¨Hiciste un buen trabajo en capturar al dientes de sable¨. Rio un poco antes de continuar ¨Evitaste que subiera al barco, fue una buena movida de tu parte¨. De pronto golpea el suelo con fuerza el cual se agrieta ¨Pero el mamut y los dos perezosos se escaparon con mi barco¨.

Shira lo miraba aterrada ente lo que le decía ¨ ¿Atrape a Diego?¨ Dijo en voz alta para sí.

El capitán Gutt ríe ¨Sí que lo hiciste, no recuerdas la cara que tenía mientras estaba bajo tu garras¨. Ríe descontroladamente.

Shira queda en shock, era imposible de imaginarse lo que le decía el capitán Gutt ¨No es posible, nunca trataría de…¨ Un fuerte golpe estremece el barco.

¨ ¿Qué fue eso?¨ Pregunto el capitán Gutt

El ave francesa Silas, se para en el hombro del capitán Gutt ¨Hemos sufrido un grave impacto en el frente del barco, debemos de bajar la velocidad o si no lo perderemos todo¨.

¨No me gustan los percances¨. Dijo el capitán Gutt enojado ¨Flynn, ve a ver si nuestro invitado está teniendo un buen viaje¨.

¨De inmediato capitán¨. Dijo el gran elefante marino.

Shira detiene a Flynn ¨Yo lo iré a ver, sería mejor que revisaras los daños desde el agua¨.

¨Pero podría ahogarme¨. Se quejó Flynn.

El capitán Gutt suspira derrotado ¨Eres un enorme elefante marino de 2 toneladas, fuiste hecho para nadar¨. Dicho eso, empujo a Flynn por la borda ¨ ¿Qué esperas Shira?, consíguenos un poco de información de sus amigos¨.

Shira no le responde al capitán Gutt ¨Esto es un sueño o es la realidad¨. Pensó.

Shira corre hacia un túnel cavado en el iceberg, fue hecho exclusivamente para confinar a Diego e evitar su escape. Shira entra en el túnel, luego de caminar un poco se encuentra con una especie de reja de hielo.

Shira no podía ver muy bien atreves de la reja ¨ ¿Diego? ¿Diego?¨ Al no escuchar una respuesta, Shira atraviesa la reja de un salto. Del otro lado ve a Diego sentado en una orilla ¨Diego¨. Se acercó aliviada a Diego.

Diego temblaba ante el frio acumulado dentro del iceberg ¨No te me acerques¨.

Shira lo mira preocupada ¨Estas temblando¨. Shira se sienta a su lado ¨Déjame calentarte¨. Shira se apoya en Diego.

Diego se corre sorprendido ¨ ¿El capitán Gutt te pidió que me atormentaras?¨ Dijo alejándose.

Shira se vuelve a acercar a él ¨No sería capaz de jugar contigo, no soy tan mala¨. Le sonríe cálidamente.

Diego la mira enojado ¨Eso creía cuando te pedí que te fueras conmigo¨. Diego sonríe sarcásticamente ¨Pero preferiste a ellos, preferiste a una manada de interesados que a la familia que te podíamos dar… a la que yo te podía dar¨. Dijo Diego seriamente.

Shira siente una punzada en el corazón ¨Sé que me amas¨. Dijo Shira sin rodeos ¨También sé que yo te amo¨. Shira lo besa.

Diego la empuja hacia atrás ¨No caeré en tus juegos, no eres más que una pirata¨. Diego ladea bruscamente su cabeza ¨Si alguna vez sentí algo por ti, créeme que ahora solo es odio y lastima por ti¨. Dijo Diego muy enojado.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Intentare actualizar nuestras 3 historia en proceso más seguido, solo denme un tiempo para tomarle el ritmo a esto y todo volverá a ser ¨normal¨ en lo posible.**

**(Nota/Alexein) Mi inactividad solo será temporalmente, no quiero dejar de escribir pero primero debo de resolver mis problemas estudiantiles, ¨Es tan divertido ir a la universidad¨ -Sarcasmo-**

**(Nota) Eh leído algunas ideas y sugerencias con respecto a esta historia, solo quiero decirles que estoy consciente de ellas y que se darán en unos próximos capitulo. Todavía queda ¨Un sufrimiento exquisito¨ para rato, así que no duden en dejar más ideas o sugerencias.**

**(Nota de apoyo de lectura y pregunta) Para los que no lo dedujeron, Shira despertó al día siguiente de que Diego le propusiera ir con él y dejar a los piratas, pero al parecer había tomado otra decisión. La pregunta es si es la realidad y todo lo que había sucedido desde que comenzó ¨Dime que me amas¨ hasta ahora, solo hubiera sido un sueño y que nada de eso habría ocurrido en realidad o solo está en un mal sueño, ¿Qué creen que es?**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	26. Capitulo 26: Un Último Suspiro

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 26: "Un Último Suspiro¨**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les guste…**

**(Andrea) No tengo palabras para describir lo que acontecerá este capítulo, solo lo sabrán al leerlo, espero que les guste.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Shira lo mira preocupada ¨Estas temblando¨. Shira se sienta a su lado ¨Déjame calentarte¨. Shira se apoya en Diego.

Diego se corre sorprendido ¨ ¿El capitán Gutt te pidió que me atormentaras?¨ Dijo alejándose.

Shira se vuelve a acercar a él ¨No sería capaz de jugar contigo, no soy tan mala¨. Le sonríe cálidamente.

Diego la mira enojado ¨Eso creía cuando te pedí que te fueras conmigo¨. Diego sonríe sarcásticamente ¨Pero preferiste a ellos, preferiste a una manada de interesados que a la familia que te podíamos dar… a la que yo te podía dar¨. Dijo Diego seriamente.

Shira siente una punzada en el corazón ¨Sé que me amas¨. Dijo Shira sin rodeos ¨También sé que yo te amo¨. Shira lo besa.

Diego la empuja hacia atrás ¨No caeré en tus juegos, no eres más que una pirata¨. Diego ladea bruscamente su cabeza ¨Si alguna vez sentí algo por ti, créeme que ahora solo es odio y lastima por ti¨. Dijo Diego muy enojado.

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

De pronto el barco comienza a agitarse bruscamente, la entrada de la celda de Diego colapsa completamente, solo un pequeño rayo de luz pasaba atreves de la entrada. Shira y Diego quedan completamente cubiertos por el frio vapor del hielo, la temperatura baja drásticamente.

Shira no podía ver con la niebla creada por el hielo ¨Di-Diego¨. El frio era insoportable ¨ ¿E-estas bien?¨

Diego se sacude a un lado de ella ¨Lo que me faltaba¨. Diego comienza a escavar el hielo de la entrada ¨Es inútil¨. Diego desiste.

Shira se acerca a Diego temblando ¨Intentémoslo juntos¨. Shira coloca sus patas sobre la muralla de hielo que obstruía la entrada ¨No te dejare morir¨.

Diego camina hacia el fondo de la cueva de hielo ¨Déjame morir, de seguro Gutt vendrá a buscarme y lo hará cuando le convenga¨. Diego niega con la cabeza ¨Incluso si me llegara a salvar, no hay nada en este mundo que me haga feliz, no vale la pena seguir luchando con mi destino¨. Diego no parecía tener frio.

Shira se acerca a Diego adolorida ¨Tu destino es vivir y ser feliz¨. Shira deja una lágrimas al suelo ¨Incluso si no es conmigo a tu lado, no quiero que dejes de ser tu¨. Shira se vota al suelo ¨No quiero ser la responsable de que mueras, yo no podría vivir¨.

Diego la mira enojado ¨No me hables como si sintieras algo por mi¨. Diego golpea el suelo con fuerza ¨ ¡No quiero que me vuelva a hablar en mi vida!¨ Diego no podía contener su enojo.

Shira se para con dificultad y camina hacia el lado opuesto de Diego ¨_Esto debe de ser una sueño, una maldita pesadilla¨. _Pensó Shira.

De pronto se escucha el ruido de una cierra desde la entrada, poco a poco los rayos de luz atravesaban la entrada. De pronto un tierno conejo aparece con un cuchillo en la mano.

¨Listo capitán Gutt¨ Dijo el conejo al ver a Shira y Diego.

El capitán Gutt atraviesa la entrada con un simple impacto ¨Veo que nuestro gatitos aprovecharon bien su tiempo a solas¨. Se acerca a Shira y la toma del cuello, luego a Diego con su otra mano de la misma manera que ha Shira ¨Veo que uno de ustedes debe morir para que el otro me obedezca¨. Dijo seriamente.

Shira abrió completamente sus ojos al oírlo, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo ¨Mátame a mí, deja a Diego libre¨. Dijo Shira muy decidida.

El capitán Gutt arrastra a los sables hasta la cubierta del barco ¨ ¿Quién debe morir?, un dientes de sable que parece en buen estado o mi leal Shira¨. Dijo sonriente ¨Últimamente tu lealtad se ha visto debilitarse ante la presencia de Diego¨. Dijo apretando con más fuerza el cuello de Diego.

Shira logra soltarse del agarre del capitán Gutt ¨Mátame a mí, no eres más que un cobarde¨. Dijo Shira desafiándolo.

El capitán Gutt suelta a Diego, rápidamente alza su mano en contra de Shira y le da un Fuete zarpazo ¨Esto te enseñara a…¨ El capitán Gutt se queda callado ante la sorpresa.

Shira abre sus ojos, ve a Diego entre ella y el capitán Gutt ¨No… Diego¨. Dijo Shira al verlo frente a ella. Diego se había puesto entre ellos en el momento en el que el capitán Gutt lo soltó.

El momento parecía congelarse, cada segundo era interminable, Shira no podía creer que Diego había recibido el golpe por ella ¨Esto debe de ser una pesadilla, no debe de estar pasando todo esto¨. Shira dijo destrozada al ver el final de su amado.

Diego sonríe cálidamente hacia Shira ¨Yo tenía un sueño¨. Dijo Diego adolorido ¨Era del tipo de sueño en el cual uno tenía una familia, junta al ser que uno más ama¨. Diego tose sangre ¨Tener cachorros a los cuales ayudar a cazar y cuidarlos cuando enfermen¨. Se toma unos segundos para respirar ¨Ese sueño quería compartirlo contigo¨. Respira ¨Yo te am…¨

Las garras del capitán Gutt se sumergen en el cuerpo de Diego y luego las extrae lentamente con satisfacción ¨Te daré un momento para despedirte, luego empújalo por la borda¨. Dijo el capitán Gutt, luego se va contemplando sus garras empapadas con la sangre de Diego.

Shira toma la cabeza de Diego con su pata delantera, él estaba muy débil por el golpe ¨ ¿Por qué no me dejaste que me matara?¨ Dijo Shira llorando desconsolada.

Diego sonríe levemente ¨T-te amo Shira, nun-nunca dejaría que te da-dañen¨. Intentaba mantenerse despierto, pero el cansancio de ese momento lo superaba ¨Espero que pu-puedas ser más f-feliz que como yo te hubiera querido hacerte¨. Una lágrima se desliza por su rostro.

Shira miraba aterrada a su amado desvanecer ¨No me puedes dejar sola, no tengo a nadie más que a ti en mi vida¨. Shira lloraba sin importarle nada, ni los demás integrantes de la tripulación, ni lo agotada que estaba ella, solo le importaba Diego, siempre fue el único que le importo.

Diego logra reunir un poco más de fuerza, lo suficiente como para besar a Shira. Shira sintió el dolor de Diego en el instante en el que la besa, sintió su deseo, sintió su rabia y sintió su amor hacia ella. Poco a poco, los labios de Diego comenzaron a aflojarse, hasta que la deja de besar.

Shira ve a su único amor desvanecerse ante ella con un último suspiro, lo vio alejarse de ella y dejándole solo el sentimiento de amor mutuo de ambos sables ¨Di-Diego, no me dejes sola… no me dejes sin una razón de vivir… no me dejes sin tu amor¨. Shira rompe en llanto mientras se apoya en el pecho de Diego, para ella su vida acababa junto a la de Diego.

**¿Continuara?**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D. Pronto volvere a escribir tanto como antes, solo denme un poco de tiempo.**

**(Nota) Como había dicho anteriormente, el fic ¨Un embarazoso semestre¨ se ha congelado temporalmente, espero que no permanezca así durante mucho tiempo, intentare resolver este tema pronto.**

**(Respuesta a comentario) Con respecto a las notas de Sebas GG, te responderé por nota que escribiste:**

**(Res. Nota) Te agradezco a ti y todos los demás que nos han apoyado en el transcurso de nuestras historias, espero que podamos seguir entreteniéndolos por un buen tiempo.**

**(Res. Nota2) He pensado en sacarle una cuarta parte a esta historia, todo depende de cómo termine esta, hasta entonces no puedo asegurarlo.**

**(Res. Nota3) Esta idea fue muy interesante, nunca se me hubiera cruzado por mente (mucho menos a Alexein ;P). Sobre esa idea, creo que no puedo agregarla a este fic, pero si puedo agregarla a mi otro fic ¨Mírame a los ojos¨, dado a que me puedo dar más libertad para escribirla ¿Qué opinas al respecto?**

**(Res. Nota4) Jajá, no eh pensado en retirarme aun, apena estoy comenzando y hay mucho que quiero entregarles a mis amigos lectores. Por otro lado esta Alexein y el creo que piensa lo mismo.**

**(Andrea) Así como respondí este comentario, responderé los suyos (Por mensaje privado o abiertamente como este), no duden en dejar sus sugerencias para poder mejorar su experiencia como lector. A mí me gusta que una historia sea interactiva, es decir, que tanto como escritor y lector den sus opiniones y sugerencias, para así mantener la historia más creativa e interesante.**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	27. Capitulo 27: No Me Sueltes Jamás

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 27: ¨No Me Sueltes Jamás¨**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les guste…**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Shira miraba aterrada a su amado desvanecer ¨No me puedes dejar sola, no tengo a nadie más que a ti en mi vida¨. Shira lloraba sin importarle nada, ni los demás integrantes de la tripulación, ni lo agotada que estaba ella, solo le importaba Diego, siempre fue el único que le importo.

Diego logra reunir un poco más de fuerza, lo suficiente como para besar a Shira. Shira sintió el dolor de Diego en el instante en el que la besa, sintió su deseo, sintió su rabia y sintió su amor hacia ella. Poco a poco, los labios de Diego comenzaron a aflojarse, hasta que la deja de besar.

Shira ve a su único amor desvanecerse ante ella con un último suspiro, lo vio alejarse de ella y dejándole solo el sentimiento de amor mutuo de ambos sables ¨Di-Diego, no me dejes sola… no me dejes sin una razón de vivir… no me dejes sin tu amor¨. Shira rompe en llanto mientras se apoya en el pecho de Diego, para ella su vida acababa junto a la de Diego.

**Continuamos…**

Shira despierta con un fuerte suspiro, aun no volvía completamente a la realidad, era muy brusco el cambio. Shira aún no podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de Diego, solo veía hacia la entrada de la cueva con miedo y angustia.

Diego siente a Shira temblar y despierta al instante ¨Shira¨. Aun adormecido ¨ ¿Estas bien?¨.

Shira vuelve en sí, mira aliviada a Diego, no lo podía creer ¨Tu eres el que está bien¨. Shira comienza a llorar de alegría.

Diego despierta por completo al escuchar a Shira llorar ¨Tranquila gatita, ¿tuviste un mal sueño?¨. Dijo abrasándola.

Shira se acurruca en el pecho de Diego ¨No me sueltes jamás¨. Shira rogo mientras sentía el calor de Diego en su cuerpo ¨No quiero perderte¨. Shira se aferró con más fuerza a Diego.

Diego sonríe tiernamente ¨Nunca te dejaría¨. Diego se queda callado, el espero a que Shira se volviera a Dormir para estar seguro. Diego después de eso no pudo conseguir el sueño, se quedó mirando a Shira por toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Diego siente el canto de las aves y un pequeño silbido del viento entre las rocas. Diego se levanta, evitando despertar a Shira, ella había tenido una difícil noche y él no quería despertarle, aun no.

Diego sale de la cueva, ve hacia el cielo nublado ¨No creo que sea un buen día para jugar, mucho menos para Shira¨. De pronto escucha algo moverse entre las hojas.

¨ ¿Quién esta hay?¨ Dijo Diego acercándose, de pronto ve una cola blanca claro sobresalir del montón de hojas ¨Ya sal de ahí, no te hare daño¨. De pronto aparece una cría de perro de entre las hojas, era hembra, de alrededor del año de edad, de color blanco y unos ojos grises.

La perrita que asombrada ente el gran animal frente a ella ¨ ¿Qué clase de perro eres tú?¨ Pregunto inocentemente.

Diego deja escapar una pequeña risita antes de contestar ¨No, yo no soy un perro¨. Diego vuelve a reír ante la idea de serlo ¨Yo soy un dientes de sable, no somos de la misma especie¨. Diego la miraba fijamente, hace un buen tiempo que no veía a un perro.

La perrita retrocede, su mirada representaba miedo ¨Mi madre me hablo de ustedes, son unos despiadados cazadores y asesinos¨. Dijo completamente asustada.

Diego se bota al suelo para quedar a la misma altura que la perrita ¨Si, algunos son más que eso incluso¨. Diego sonríe ¨Pero yo no, a mí me gusta ser un poco más sociable que el resto de mi especie¨.

La perrita lo piensa un poco, decide creer en las palabras de Diego y se acerca ¨Eres raro¨. La perrita lo mira más detalladamente ¨No te pareces mucho a un perro¨.

De pronto Shira sala de la cueva, que sorprendida al ver a Diego con la perrita ¨ _¿Qué es lo que está haciendo este tontito?¨ _Pensó. Shira decide esconderse para espiarlos y así ver lo que hacía Diego.

Diego escucha unos ladridos acercándose a ellos ¨No quiero tener problemas con tus padre, ser mejor que te vayas¨. Diego se vuelve a parar.

La perrita da una vuelta en círculos ¨Yo quiero jugar¨. Dijo agitando la cola.

Diego sonríe ¨A mí también, pero tus padres están preocupados por ti¨. Escucha a los ladridos más cerca ¨Vamos, ve con ellos¨. Le apunta en la dirección de los ladridos.

¨Adiós, no eres tan malo como decían¨. Dijo la perrita antes de irse corriendo.

Diego se queda viéndola mientras se va, había algo en ella que le hacia pensar en sus cachorros ¨ ¿Jugar? ¿Conmigo?¨ Diego pensó. De pronto siente que lo empujan suavemente, era Shira quien se sentó a su lado.

Shira le sonríe cálidamente ¨Ya podrás jugar con tus propios cachorros, solo tienes que esperar¨. Dijo acariciando el cuello de Diego.

Diego suspira ¨Espero que se parezcan más a ti que a mí¨. Diego sonríe hacia ella ¨Tu eres más hermosa que la flor más bella de este mundo¨.

Shira lo mira muy provocadora ¨Tu tampoco está más¨. Shira bota a Diego y se para sobre el ¨Eres fuerte¨. Le lame el pecho a Diego ¨Eres resistente¨. Le da un suave mordisco en el cuello ¨Y eres muy tierno¨. Shira desliza su cuello por el de Diego, de inmediato escucha el ronroneo de Diego.

Diego mantenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración se agitaba y su corazón se aceleraba _¨Contrólate Diego¨. _Pensó.

Shira apoya la punta de su nariz con la de Diego ¨Pero al final tu fuerza y tu resistencia son inútiles ante mi¨. Ella podía sentir la fuerte respiración de Diego en sus labios.

Diego sonríe dejando de ronronear ¨Pongámoslo a prueba, Shira¨. Diego apoya su pata delantera en el abdomen de Shira y comienza a acariciarla lentamente.

Shira pestañea lentamente ¨No es suficiente, tendrás que intentar algo mejor¨. Shira vuelve pestañar lentamente ¨_Aunque no está nada mal_¨. Pensó.

Diego inclina su cabeza hacia Shira, suavemente comienza a deslizar su boca por el cuello y posteriormente el pecho de Shira. Shira no podía resistirlo, sus piensas comenzaron a temblar, Diego noto eso de inmediato y comienza a lamer el pecho de Shira ¨_Te tengo_¨. Pensó Diego.

Shira un gemido cae rendida a un lado de Diego ¨Es-está bien¨. Shira no podía contener su respiración ¨Me rindo¨. Intentaba calmarse.

Diego sonríe ¨Es primera vez que te escucho decir eso¨. Diego comienza a reír.

Shira suspira ¨ ¿Qué fue lo que dije?¨ Diego seguía riendo, ella espera un poco a que se calme ¨ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?¨ Shira lo mira fijamente.

Diego logra contener su risa ¨Nunca te había escuchado decir me rindo, nunca te eh visto rendirte¨. Diego sonríe.

Shira lo mira extrañada ¨No, yo nunca diría eso¨. Shira niega con la cabeza ¨No es algo que yo diría¨.

Diego se pará sobre ella ¨Entonces continuo¨. Diego la miraba malicioso.

Shira coloca sus dos patas delanteras en el pecho de Diego ¨No, está bien¨. Shira suspira ¨Lo admito, si me rendí¨. Shira sonríe ¨Ahora apártate antes de que no pueda controlarme, no me hago responsable si no te quitas¨. Shira le lanza un beso.

Diego se separa un poco avergonzado ¨Esta bien, me Rindo¨. Diego recalco la palabra rindo para burlarse de Shira.

Shira se para molesta ¨Siempre hay una primera vez, no me molestes¨. Shira reclamo.

Diego sonríe ¨Como digas, ¿tienes hambre?¨.

Shira de pronto sintió una gran hambre en su interior, ella lo había ignorado por estar jugando con Diego ¨Si y mucha¨. Sin más que decir ambos se van a cazar.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D. Gracias por sus comentarios y sus sugerencias e ideas.**

**(Nota) Aun estamos decidiendo lo de sacar una carta parte a esta historia, estoy esperando que Alexein tenga la cabeza un poco más despejada para que tomemos en cuenta el tema.**

**(Res. Javier64) Muchas gracias por tu crítica sobre los besos, revise unos capítulos míos y de Alexein y de verdad sí que nos excedimos. Creo que hemos ocupado demasiado el acto de besarse, hasta el punto de quitarle significado al acto, pero ahora ampliare el campo de la ¨muestras de aprecio¨, para así variar más. Si hay algo más que te moleste dínoslo, quizá esté haciendo algo mal sin saberlo.**

**(Alexein) Gracias por su apoyo amigos/as, me falta subir una nota para estar tranquilo. Esto es muy estúpido… yo en una prueba de cálculo (Odio las matemáticas), me di el lujo de dejar todas alternativas al azar… me saque como nota un lindo 37 del cual la nota máxima es un 100 (Eso es como un 2,8 o un 3,1 del 2 al 7) y esa es la nota que debo de subir (No es necesario que me digan de que soy un imbécil, porque lo sé). (Andrea) Con respecto a esto… sin comentarios -_-**

**(Andrea) Si, la historia de pronto es algo confusa, pero eso le agrega un poco más de emoción y le da un toque de suspenso. **

**(Andrea) Queridos amigos y amigas lectores, como eh dicho antes, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias e ideas, pero también sus críticas, siempre hay algo malo que se puede arreglar, sin importar su grado. Vamos amigos, no se guarden sus críticas, ayúdenme a mejorar cada vez más para poder darle una lectura de más calidad ;D.**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	28. Capitulo 28: Lo que me has dado

"**Un Sufrimiento Exquisito" Capitulo 28: ¨Lo que me has dado¨**

**(Alexein/Andrea) Hola amigos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de la última parte de nuestra historia llamada "Un Sufrimiento Exquisito", espero que les guste…**

**(Andrea) ¡Hola amigos/as!, eh regresado definitivamente y espero ponerme al día alargando los capítulos poco a poco, sin alargar más esto continuemos…**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Shira coloca sus dos patas delanteras en el pecho de Diego ¨No, está bien¨. Shira suspira ¨Lo admito, si me rendí¨. Shira sonríe ¨Ahora apártate antes de que no pueda controlarme, no me hago responsable si no te quitas¨. Shira le lanza un beso.

Diego se separa un poco avergonzado ¨Esta bien, me Rindo¨. Diego recalco la palabra rindo para burlarse de Shira.

Shira se para molesta ¨Siempre hay una primera vez, no me molestes¨. Shira reclamo.

Diego sonríe ¨Como digas, ¿tienes hambre?¨.

Shira de pronto sintió una gran hambre en su interior, ella lo había ignorado por estar jugando con Diego ¨Si y mucha¨. Sin más que decir ambos se van a cazar.

**Continuamos…**

Luego de buscar una presa lo suficientemente capaz de alimentar a ambos sables, encuentran una y lo devoran. Ambos sables decidieron dar una vuelta para bajar lo que habían comido, ambos caminaban apegado al otro.

¨ ¿Cómo te sientes?¨ Pregunto Diego.

Shira sonríe ¨Estoy bien, no es necesario que me lo preguntes a cada rato¨. Shira se detiene y cae al suelo, sintió un fuerte mareo que le impedía mantenerse en pie, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no conseguía poder formular una palabra.

Diego se acerca a recogerla al instante ¨Tengo mis razones para preocuparme¨. Ve a Shira sonreír.

Shira se levanta apoyándose en Diego ¨No sé qué haría sin ti¨. Shira desliza su cabella por el cuello de Diego ¨No puedo imaginar a alguien mejor que tu¨.

Diego le lame la punta de la nariz a Shira ¨Para mi tu eres la mejor¨. Shira deja escapar una leve risita ¨Veo que te sigue gustando¨. Diego le lame los labios a Shira y ella suspira al instante.

Shira se inclina hacia adelante con la suave lamida de Diego ¨Nunca han dejado de gustarme¨. Dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba a los labios de Diego.

Diego estrecha la distancias de sus bocas, Shira no pudo contenerse y lo besa apasionadamente durante varios minutos, solo después de sentirse exhaustos dejan de besarse ¨Nos hacía falta esto a ambos¨. Dijo Diego, Shira le responde con una sonrisa.

Y así pasaron los días, desde entonces Shira había podido controlar sus mareos y sus emociones, Diego por otro lado, el aprendió a soportar los repentinos enojos de Shira y sus caprichos que no eran pocos. Desde aquel beso han pasado 32 días y nada parecía salir de lo normal, solo había cambiado el físico de Shira, ella había engordado un poco más, pero casi no era notorio.

Diego caminaba solo por el bosque, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar ¨Espero que ha Shira no se le ocurra nada que yo no pueda hacer¨. Diego escucha risas y va a investigar.

Al asomarse por unos arbustos se encuentra con una dientes de sable jugando entre las raíces de un árbol, ella no se percata de que Diego se encontraba observándola. Luego de unos minutos observando a la dientes de sable, Diego siente que a él lo observaban, al voltearse ve a Shira parada detrás de él.

Shira se sienta mirando al suelo ¨ ¿Ya no te resulto atractiva?¨ Shira mira a Diego ¨Sé que estoy gorda y que ya no me miras como cuando nos conocimos¨. Vuelve a bajar la mirada.

Diego se acerca a Shira ¨Cada día eres más hermosa que el anterior y si ya no te veo como antes es porque ya no somos un tú y yo¨. Diego la abrasa ¨Ahora somos un nosotros¨.

Shira mira a Diego mientras se separa de ella ¨Tu si sabes cómo librarte de estas situaciones¨. Shira sonríe ¨Pero también sé que lo dices enserio¨.

Diego le responde con una sonrisa ¨ ¿Quieres ver la estrellas conmigo esta noche?¨

Shira mira a Diego con los ojos entrecerrados ¨ ¿Solo quieres ver las estrellas o quieres algo más?¨ Dijo jugando con Diego.

Diego responde nervioso ¨Si… solo eso… nada más… Shira¨. Diego camino por al lado de Shira intentando salir del tema, Shira lo sigue.

Luego caminar un poco, Shira ve que Diego seguía un poco tenso por lo que le había dicho ¨De verdad me gustaría ver las estrellas hoy contigo¨. Shira se acerca al oído de Diego ¨A ver la estrellas y cualquier otra cosa que quieras amor¨. Le dijo con una suave voz la cual hace que Diego se detenga.

Diego tose de la sorpresa ¨No me digas esas cosas¨. Diego se sacude ¨Es que me incomodan un poco que digamos¨. Continúan su camino.

Shira sonríe enternecida ¨Vamos Diego, somos pareja y eso te da el derecho de decirme lo que sientes y lo que quieres¨. Shira le da un suave empujón ¨Vamos inténtalo¨.

Diego piensa en algo y le dice acercándose al oído de Shira ¨Incluso de día yo te podría hacer ver las estrellas¨.

Shira se queda paralizada, sus ojos completamente abiertos y fijados en Diego, no podía creer lo que le había dicho Diego y tampoco podía creer lo mucho que le gusto. Shira vuelve en si ¨Wow… es decir… wow… no conocía ese lado tuyo¨. Shira sonrió aun pensando en las palabras de Diego.

Diego la mira y se vuelve a acercar a su oído, Shira cierra los ojos ¨Hoy en la noche puedes conocer todos mis lados¨. Shira podía sentir la suave respiración de Diego ¨Hoy en la noche te puedo recordar el significado de placer¨. Dijo Diego terminando de hablarle.

Shira deja escapar un leve suspiro, ella siente su cuerpo arder, siente un deseo incontrolable que le hacía recordar todas las veces que ellos habían intimado ¨Quiero recordar el significado de placer…¨ Shira cierra sus ojos con fuerza y sacude la cabeza, Shira logra controlarse ¨No me hables más, no podría controlarme… tampoco intentaría de controlarme¨. Shira sonríe.

Diego sonríe ¨Es así como me siento cuando me hablas, ves porque me incomoda¨.

Shira ríe ¨Intentare no hacerte sentir así… tan seguido¨. Ambos siguen su camino, se daban mirada incomodas para ambos, cada uno sabía lo que significaba cada mirada.

Y así callo la noche, como acordaron Shira y Diego se reunieron lejos de la cueva a ver las estrellas, ambos no podían dejar de pensar en lo que habían pasado esta tarde, había un ambiente tenso entre ellos. Ambos se quedaron recostados uno al lado del otro observando las estrellas en completo silencio, aunque ambos ya eran pareja hace un tiempo, estaban impresionados de sí mismo y del otro.

Diego suspira ¨ ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?¨ Le pregunto mirándola.

Shira seguía contemplando las estrellas ¨Dime¨.

Diego sonríe y desvía su mirada hacia las estrellas ¨ ¿Por qué cuando te vi por primera vez eras fría y un poco cruel, pero a la semana de estar junto a ti sentí que eras tierna y gentil?¨. El silencio se apodero de del momento.

Shira suspira ¨Me encantaba demostrar frialdad, me gustaba que me temieran, me gustaba ser cruel… pero al verte, al hablar esa noche contigo, al ver que te preocupabas por mi incluso después de que te ataque¨. Shira se sienta y Diego la imita sin dejar de verla ¨En ese momento fue que desperté y me di cuenta de que había otra manera… una mejor manera de vivir¨. Shira mira a Diego ¨Tú me salvaste de esa realidad, me diste tu amistad, tu cariño, tu amor¨. Las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en los ojos de Shira.

Diego nota eso ¨Tú me has dado tu amistad, tu cariño, tu amor… pero más que eso, me has dado un familia¨. Diego la abraza.

Shira lo mira fijamente a los ojos y viceversa ¨Diego…¨

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D. Gracias por sus comentarios y sus sugerencias e ideas.**

**(Nota) Espero que me hayan extrañado, yo extrañaba escribir y leer sus comentarios. Como eh dicho eh vuelto y me pondré al día ;D.**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


End file.
